The witch and the ancient spell
by Faaan'Taaas'Tiiique
Summary: Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.
1. Là où tout commence

Bonjour, bonjour !

Alors, il m'est venu une envie irrépressible d'écrire sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, le week-end dernier, et j'avais justement une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, alors du coup, je m'y suis mise.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit, donc je me remet dans le bain peu à peu. J'espère que ça vous plaira, cela dit.

Je compte publier un chapitre par mois, ayant une IRL assez chargée, mais il se peut que ce soit finalement toutes les deux semaines si je prends assez d'avance entre temps. Pour le moment, il n'y a que le prologue et le premier chapitre d'écrit. Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Le sang gouttait, partout autour d'elle. Contre les murs, ses prunelles accrochaient des substances sur lesquelles elle ne préférait pas s'attarder. Du haut de ses dix ans, Catalina Taylor ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses cils sombres, faisant briller ses iris d'émeraude. La lèvre inférieure tremblante, elle tournait sur elle-même à la recherche de quelque chose de réconfortant. En vain, cependant, puisqu'il ne régnait que le chaos et l'horreur dans le manoir de la famille Taylor.

Un bruissement d'air la fit se retourner vers le hall d'arrivée -un endroit permettant de transplaner, d'arriver en portoloin ou par poudre de cheminette. Les larmes coulant à présent franchement, mais silencieusement, sur ses petites joues rebondies, la gamine se précipita sur la silhouette qui venait de se glisser dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« **Johnny** , sanglota-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras de son aîné. **Johnny, j'ai peur…**

— **Catie, qu'est-ce que tu…** »

John Taylor, tout juste âgé de treize ans, jeta un regard confus autour de lui tandis que ses bras enlaçaient le petit corps tremblant de sa cadette. A mesure que ses prunelles de bronze découvraient le carnage, ses doigts se crispaient et resserraient leur emprise sur les épaules de sa sœur secouée de sanglots silencieux.

« **Catie, écoutes-moi** , reprend John d'une voix mal assurée. **Tu vas aller près de la cheminée, et tu vas contacter oncle Apollon, d'accord ?**

— **On-Oncle Apollon pourra nous aider ?**

— **Oui. Maintenant, va…** »

Alors que Catalina trottinait vers la cheminée du hall d'arrivée, John s'aventura dans le manoir. Sous ses yeux de jeune adolescent, il n'y avait que sang, chaos et désolation. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur tandis qu'il avançait parmi des décombres parfois fumants, et il retenait cet instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Une idée fixe le hantait alors qu'il constatait les dégâts qu'avait subi le manoir. Un combat féroce et acharné avait dû s'y dérouler. Ses parents avaient farouchement défendu les lieux. Mais où étaient-ils, à présent ?

Constater un pareil désastre en rentrant d'une semaine de vacances chez son oncle et sa tante n'était déjà pas facile à accepter pour son jeune esprit, mais constater la disparition de ses parents était pire, beaucoup plus dévastateur pour son petit cœur sensible.

Il montait les escaliers avec appréhension quand la voix de sa sœur résonna en bas. Une autre voix, plus masculine, lui répondit. Elle avait réussi à joindre leur oncle, et ce dernier n'avait pas tardé pour venir à leur secours. La sensation d'oppression qui lui tordait le ventre s'apaisa un peu, et John continua de progresser dans les lieux dévastés, retenant ses larmes en constatant les pans de murs fendus et noircis partout où il passait.

John répugnait à pousser la porte de sa chambre en voyant qu'elle ne tenait déjà plus beaucoup sur ses gonds quand un gémissement de douleur lui parvint de l'autre bout du couloir. Retirant sa main de la poignée tordue de la porte, il se précipita vers la source du bruit. C'était le bureau de son père, un endroit où les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de mettre les pieds en temps normal. Mais il n'eut qu'un bref instant d'hésitation avant de franchir le seuil de la pièce.

A l'instar du reste de la maison, le cabinet de son père avait été saccagé. Le grand bureau sombre de son père avait été renversé sur le côté, et des parchemins noircis jonchaient le sol. Çà et là, du sang maculait les murs, le sol ou bien les meubles. Des livres aux pages déchirées et brûlées cherchaient en vain à regagner leur place dans les bibliothèques ravagées.

John avisait un bras pâle étendu sous le bureau quand le gémissement retentit encore dans la pièce, plus faiblement cependant. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'y précipita, ignorant le craquement douloureux de ses genoux alors qu'il se laissait tomber près de la silhouette -bloquée sous le bureau- de sa mère.

« **Maman !** S'exclama-t-il avec un soulagement certain, attirant l'attention de son oncle et de sa sœur qui étaient toujours en bas.

— **Fuyez** , gémit Séléné, papillonnant des yeux pour chasser les gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur ses paupières.

— **Merlin, Séléné !** »

Apollon Carrow venait d'apercevoir sa sœur, malgré la silhouette longiligne de son neveu près d'elle.

« **Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

— **Apollon… Emmène les enfants** , commença la sorcière avant d'être interrompue par une quinte de toux. **Emmène-les en sécurité, s'il te plaît…**

— **Non, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, il faut que-**

— **PARTEZ !** »

Ce n'est pas tant le cri de Séléné qui le poussa à relever l'adolescent en larme, qui serrait la main de sa mère de façon désespérée, que l'expression terrifiée qu'il lisait au fond de ses prunelles chocolat.

« **Je les emmène en sécurité, mais je reviens juste après avec les autorités** , lâcha-t-il à contrecœur en entraînant Catalina et John vers la sortie. **Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Séléné, je te le promets.** »

Après un dernier regard vers la sorcière agonisante, Apollon resserra ses grandes mains autour de celles -beaucoup plus petites- de son neveu et de sa nièce. Il les entraîna avec lui, devant presque arracher John de la pièce tandis que Catalina se contentait de s'agripper à lui avec toute la force de son désespoir, et dévala les escaliers pour les emmener dans le hall d'arrivée et transplaner directement chez lui, dans la campagne anglaise.

« **Apollon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Merlin, les enfants… Amycus, Alecto, venez m'aider pour nettoyer vos cousins et les mettre au lit. Dust, prépare des sandwiches et des chocolats chauds !** »

Pendant que Cassandre, sa femme, s'occupait des petits, Apollon avait envoyé un patronus à Charlus Potter, le directeur du bureau des Aurors. Etant donné que le manoir de son beau-frère se trouvait à New Providence, dans l'état du Missouri aux Etats-Unis, il savait que l'Auror n'aurait aucune autorité là-bas, mais il saurait sûrement comment prévenir les sorciers compétents. Quelques minutes après, Charlus arrivait et frappait à la porte.

« **Ah, Potter, tu as fait vite. Entre.** »

Sans donner plus d'explications, Apollon referma la porte et rattrapa l'Auror alors que ce dernier arrivait dans le salon. Saisissant le pot de poudre de cheminette, il fit signe au sorcier de le suivre et piocha une pincée avant de lui passer le pot pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il jeta la poudre dans la cheminée sans attendre.

« **Taylor Grand Hall** , déclama-t-il en marchant dans les flammes vertes qui jaillissaient de l'âtre. »

Le Carrow disparut et l'Auror lui emboîta le pas après avoir esquissé un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de Cassandre qui observait la scène avec incrédulité.

A peine Charlus eut-il débarqué dans un nuage de suie que son compagnon le tira par le bras pour l'entraîner dans son sillage vers l'escalier. Apollon grimaça en revoyant le décor apocalyptique de la demeure.

« **Ma sœur est en haut, elle est mal en point. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est produit ici. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le découvrir, j'ai d'abord mis les enfants en sécurité.**

— **Nous ne sommes plus en Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ?**

— **Non, effectivement** , admit Apollon. **Nous sommes à New Providence, dans le Missouri. Mais je ne connaissais aucune autre personne ici, et tu es le premier à qui j'ai songé. Tu es sans doute plus apte que moi…**

— **Je vais envoyer un patronus à mon contact de Washington** , acquiesça Charlus avant de pénétrer dans le bureau saccagé. **Merlin, que s'est-il produit ici ?**

— **Que… ?** »

Apollon restait sans voix. Quand il avait quitté sa sœur, plusieurs minutes auparavant, le cabinet était -certes- un vrai désastre, mais pas au point où il en était à présent. Des lambeaux de chair étaient coincés sous le lourd bureau d'ébène, et du sang éclaboussait les murs, recouvrant partiellement les brûlures qui noircissaient la pierre.

« **Séléné, non…** gémit Apollon en tombant à genoux dans la mare de chair sanguinolente. »

Charlus détourna les yeux, gêné par l'état du sorcier qu'il connaissait habituellement comme étant toujours stoïque et impassible. Il préféra sortir de la pièce pour aller envoyer un patronus à son contact et laisser le Carrow à son chagrin.

Tous deux avaient le même âge. Ils avaient fréquenté Poudlard ensemble, Apollon honorant la maison Serpentard de sa présence tandis que Charlus avait eu la préférence de Gryffondor. S'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, ils n'étaient cependant pas amis. Ils se croisaient, sans animosité, mais ils n'avaient pas plus de lien que cela. Néanmoins, le Potter avait aussi connu Séléné Carrow. Dans le plus grand secret, il l'avait fréquentée quelques temps avant de se séparer en bons termes. Il comprenait le chagrin de l'aîné des Carrow, il éprouvait également de la peine en songeant à ce qu'il restait de la jeune femme. Il avait su qu'elle s'était mariée à un américain, mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle après le mariage auquel il avait été convié. C'était un sacré choc, que de la « retrouver » dans ces circonstances.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce derrière lui, l'Auror entreprit de faire le tour du propriétaire, sur le qui-vive, avant que ses homologues américains ne débarquent. Il se jura de tout faire pour réussir à résoudre cette affaire, même si elle ne relevait pas de sa juridiction.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mord pas (sauf si on me le demande ^^).

Bisous, et à dans un mois !


	2. De nos jours (1 sur 3)

Hello les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien, parce que moi, ça roule !

Voici donc le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Et je vais vous laisser le lire tranquillement. Je vous retrouve juste en bas, pour quelques mots :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé du chapitre précédent** **:** Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmené chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Huit ans n'avaient pas suffi à résoudre de façon certaine ce que Charlus pensait être le double-meurtre de John et Séléné Taylor. Pour les autorités, il s'agissait d'un bête mais tragique accident de travail. Depuis cette soirée du 16 août 1969, John junior et Catalina vivaient chez leur oncle maternel, Apollon Carrow. John avait dû quitter Ilvermorny, l'école où il étudiait la sorcellerie, pour Poudlard, où sa sœur n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre, en septembre 1971. Si John avait été réparti à Serpentard, comme ses cousins, les Carrow avaient grincé des dents en constatant que Catalina avait eu la préférence de Gryffondor.

De toute manière, les Carrow peinaient à lui inculquer les valeurs de leur famille et l'importance de la pureté du sang. Quand John semblait attentif à respecter ces commandements, Catalina se montrait plus distraite, moins encline à les faire siens.

Jusqu'ici, cependant, elle n'avait rien fait qui puisse causer un tort irrémédiable à la famille de sa mère. Rien qui ne leur soit revenu aux oreilles, en tout cas, car la demoiselle était vraiment douée pour faire les choses en douce.

* * *

Levant les yeux de sa dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie, Catalina observa les têtes baissées de ses camarades affairés. Cette épreuve comptait pour la note finale des A.S.P.I.C., comme la plupart des examens qu'ils auraient cette année, avant les épreuves finales. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle remarquait l'expression paniquée d'une petite blonde non loin d'elle. Quand les prunelles azur rencontrèrent celles d'émeraude, les premières prirent une expression suppliante. Avec un soupir discret, Catalina guetta la crinière rousse, deux tables plus loin, tout en arrachant un bout de son brouillon pour l'ensorceler. Elle inscrivit rapidement quelques mots avant de guider la petite boule de parchemin jusqu'à la blonde. Quand son colis revint, elle s'empressa de déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche de son amie.

" _Les lois Debbers-Schmidt ?_ " Lut-elle finalement, à force de persévérance.

" _1896, après le massacre des botrucs en Tanzanie. Elles disent que s'en prendre à l'une de ces créatures entraîne une arrestation immédiate au sorcier responsable ainsi que des conséquences fâcheuses au terme d'un procès long, fastidieux et coûteux pour le coupable : Soit le sorcier finit à Azkaban, soit il est banni à jamais du monde magique et sa baguette magique est brisée. Ces lois ont été adoptées en 1910, après la conférence de Samuel Debbers et de Wynonna Schmidt à l'Institut des sorcières de Salem ainsi qu'au Congrès Universel de Protection des Espèces Magiques (CUPEM)._ "

Elle renvoya le petit mot avec un hochement de tête pour son amie et retourna à sa copie en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Catalina n'était pas une acharnée du travail, mais elle avait des facilités que lui enviaient ses camarades. Dans la plupart des matières, elle s'en sortait honorablement sans fournir d'efforts particuliers. Son point faible résidait surtout au niveau de la Métamorphose et de la Botanique.

La blonde leva un pouce, signe que tout irait bien pour la suite, et la brune hocha la tête, un imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres. Le professeur Binns, professeur à Poudlard depuis longtemps, ne remarquait jamais rien. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa mort dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle des professeurs et était parti donner son cours de la sorte. Malgré son décès, il avait été autorisé à continuer d'enseigner. Imperturbable, il persistait à donner ses cours ainsi, d'année en année, au grand désespoir des élèves qui continuaient donc à s'endormir pendant les cours soporifiques qu'il dispensait.

« **Si tu m'aides pour l'année de création des lois Debbers-Schmidt, je te promets que je ne dis rien au professeur Binns** , glissa une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

— **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Black** , répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

— **Madame prend ses grands airs, je vois…**

 **— Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là, j'aurais presque pitié. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de mon aide, tu cartonnes déjà partout.**

 **— J'ai du mal avec les dates. En plus, James et Remus sont à côté de moi d'habitude, et ils me laissent voir ce qu'ils écrivent.**

 **— Tu pouvais te mettre à côté d'eux. Binns ne remarque jamais rien.**

 **— Mais Evans, si** , nota son compagnon en désignant la crinière rousse, deux tables devant eux. »

En regardant aux côtés de Lily Evans, Catalina constata que James Potter et Remus Lupin occupaient en effet les deux places contiguës à celle de la préfète. Il y avait par contre une place de libre de l'autre côté de la jeune femme.

« **Et comme tu es arrivé en retard, il n'y avait plus de place près d'eux** , comprit-elle sans pouvoir cacher son amusement.

— **Tu as deviné.**

 **— Très bien** , soupira-t-elle. **Alors les lois Debbers-Schmidt ont été créées en 1896, puis adoptées à l'international en 1910** , lui souffla la brunette en surveillant le fantôme et la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor du coin de l'œil.

 **— C'est en quelle année que le Magenmagot a décidé d'emprisonner Rupert Dalton ?**

 **— En 1911. Et en 1937, c'est Geoffrey Polis qui s'est fait juger et bannir chez les moldus, dans un sanatorium au nord de Cardiff, après qu'il ait ingéré une potion de son cru censée lui permettre d'échapper à la justice.** »

Catalina sourit de l'ardeur avec laquelle son voisin prenait note de ce qu'elle lui chuchotait.

« **Le Grand Sirius Black n'est-il pas censé être un élève brillant ?** Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— **Autant que Catalina-Parfaite-Taylor, qui est censée être une élève modèle et respectueuse des règlements** , rétorqua-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la blonde assise quelques sièges plus loin.

— **Alice n'a pas eu le temps de réviser ce chapitre** , défendit-elle son amie.

 **— Ouais, trop occupée à lécher les amygdales de Frank**.

— **Peut-être bien, oui** , admit la brunette en haussant les épaules. »

Elle masqua un rire en toussant légèrement et se remit à son devoir. A côté d'elle, Sirius l'observa encore un instant avant de retourner également à son parchemin. Quand Catalina mit le point final à son devoir, elle constata qu'elle était la première. Mais devant elle, Lily, James et Remus ne tardèrent pas non plus. Elle le devina quand les épaules de la préfète se détendirent, quand le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor jeta sa plume sur la table et quand le discret Remus reboucha son encrier. A côté d'elle, Sirius ne tarda pas non plus à froisser son brouillon.

Finalement, le reste de la classe finit aussi, peu après, et ils se levèrent tous d'un même ensemble pour quitter la salle quand le sablier magique vit son dernier grain de sable écoulé et qu'il émit une sonnerie stridente.

« **Tu m'as sauvé la vie !** S'exclama Alice qui s'était empressée de joindre Catalina, s'attirant par la même occasion un regard noir de la part de Lily qui avait entendu.

— **J'imagine bien ! Je doute qu'avoir la langue de Frank au fond de la gorge ne t'aies aidé à apprendre ce chapitre** , s'amusa la sorcière en observant la rougeur soudaine des joues de sa meilleure amie.

— **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois** , tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

— **Ce n'est pas grave, Alice** , l'interrompit la brunette, prise de pitié devant les joues pivoines de la blonde. **L'important c'est : Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien au moins ?**

— **Oh Merlin, oui !** »

En riant de cette affirmation venue du fond du cœur, les deux amies se rendirent tranquillement dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un déjeuner copieux et apaiser les cris de leurs estomacs affamés.

« **Comment tu fais pour retenir toutes ces dates barbantes, au fait ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai une bonne mémoire.**

 **— Oui, mais quand même. C'est impressionnant !**

 **— En même temps, il vaut mieux que je retienne bien l'intégralité des cours d'Histoire de la Magie si je veux accéder à ma formation d'archéomage.**

 **— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je trouve ça vachement épatant !** »

Catalina eut un sourire amusé tandis qu'elle piochait dans la corbeille à pain. Elle était aussi surprise de ses facilités que l'était sa meilleure amie. Elle en était très heureuse, malgré tout, puisqu'ainsi elle consacrait beaucoup moins de temps à ses révisions que les autres. Elle profitait de ce temps libre en se documentant sur le métier d'archéomage, une passion remontant à quelques années déjà, après avoir fait un tour en Egypte et visité les pyramides du plateau de Gizeh. En songeant aux pyramides, son sourire se fit rêveur. L'excitation de se mouvoir dans les conduits étroits de ces monuments funéraires n'avait pas d'égale, de même que ce frisson d'appréhension qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale en se demandant à chaque pas s'il y avait un piège magique prêt à se déclencher ou non. Même un match de Quidditch ne l'avait pas autant emplie de joie et d'adrénaline. Et pourtant, elle jouait au poste de batteur, dans l'équipe.

« **Eh, Taylor ! Merci pour les dates** , s'exclama une voix grave dans son dos, juste avant que deux mains ne viennent se poser sur ses épaules.

— **Vas-y Black, crie-le sur tous les toits que je t'ai aidé au contrôle. Tu devrais le dire encore plus fort, je suis sûre qu'Evans n'a pas tout à fait entendu.**

 **— Pas de preuves, pas de crime** , susurra-t-il en se penchant sur elle tandis que l'une de ses mains venait piquer l'un des pilons de poulet dont elle avait soigneusement empli son assiette.

— **Pas de preuves, tant que personne n'en trouve** , rétorqua-t-elle en frappant la main voleuse. **Laisse mon poulet tranquille !**

 **— Qui veux-tu qui en trouve ?** »

Il ignora ses protestations concernant le poulet et passa sa main libre dans la masse de cheveux de sa victime, dérangeant malicieusement les boucles soigneusement ordonnées.

« **On se retrouve dans dix minutes sur le terrain de Quidditch** , ajouta-t-il après sa bouchée, ignorant également le grognement de Catalina. **James ne veut pas de retard.** »

Il attrapa un autre pilon de poulet, rapidement, laissant la jeune sorcière lui lancer un regard furibond tandis qu'il s'éloignait à grandes enjambées.

« **Non, mais quel crétin, je te jures** , ragea-t-elle en reportant ses prunelles sur son assiette. »

Alice sourit, amusée par la réaction de son amie. D'autres se seraient pâmées parce que Sirius Black leur avait parlé. Pire, parce qu'il lui avait touché les cheveux. Sérieusement, _il avait touché ses cheveux_. Mais Catalina n'était pas comme ça. En partie parce que ce petit jeu entre eux durait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, durant la première année. Il avait voulu l'aborder, elle l'avait rembarré, et depuis, ils se lançaient des piques comme le feraient un frère et une sœur.

« **Cela dit, il n'a pas tort** , lança la brunette en jetant un regard désolé sur son assiette de pilons de poulet. **Si je suis en retard, Potter va nous péter un chaudron…** »

Elle se leva, un pilon à la main, et en pris un second.

« **Je te retrouve à la salle commune, après l'entraînement.** »

Alice hocha la tête en masquant un sourire, et Catalina s'éloigna de quelques pas. Avant de s'arrêter, et de jeter un dernier regard sur son assiette. En soupirant, elle revint sur ses pas, attrapa l'assiette sous le regard complice de sa meilleure amie, et reprit son chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch en se sustentant.

Elle arrivait près des vestiaires au moment où James en sortait. Ce dernier, en voyant, qu'elle n'était pas en tenue ni rien, commença à la presser. Elle leva la main, finissant le pilon qu'elle avait entamé, avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre. James semblait proche de faire une syncope.

« **Non, mais tu te rends compte que le match contre Serdaigle est ce week-end ? Nous devons nous entraîner plus dur que jamais, et toi, tu arrives comme un crin de licorne sur du polynectar, en _mangeant_ du poulet.**

 **— Eh, du calme Potter, je vais me changer. On n'est pas à cinq minutes, que je sache.**

 **— Si, justement ! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter : Chaque seconde compte !** »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la sorcière remarqua que les cris de son capitaine attiraient le reste de l'équipe. Sirius le contourna pour venir près de la brunette et tenta de lui piquer un autre pilon de poulet. Elle calma ses ardeurs d'une tape sur la main avec l'os qu'elle venait de nettoyer.

« **Si t'en voulais, tu n'avais qu'à en prendre dans la Grande Salle, Black.** »

Elle le poussa sans aucune gêne et entra dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Sa seule coéquipière féminine était toujours présente, occupée à ajuster son uniforme de Quidditch.

« **Je peux** , demanda-t-elle en voyant l'assiette presque vide que tenait Catalina.

— **Fais-toi plaisir !** »

Un cri dépité résonna près d'elles alors que Sirius apparaissait.

« **Et moi ?** »

Avec un sourire amusé, Catalina secoua la tête.

« **Mais ce n'est pas juste, j'ai demandé avant !**

 **— Non, justement, tu n'as pas demandé, Black. Alors tu peux te brosser.** »

Il sortit en grommelant tandis que la brunette déposa l'assiette sur un banc, laissant sa coéquipière se servir. Pendant qu'elle se changeait, les deux filles échangèrent sur l'irascibilité de leur capitaine à l'approche des matchs, et sur la tyrannie qu'il exerçait sur l'équipe lors de ces instants-là. Finalement, l'assiette vide, elles sortir sur le terrain et l'entraînement pu commencer. Non sans un regard furieux dudit capitaine alors qu'elles arrivaient en rigolant.

Catalina était plutôt douée pour renvoyer les cognards. Elle n'en avait pas loupé un seul durant l'entraînement. Sirius et elle formaient une très bonne équipe, et l'équipe adverse aurait à craindre pour leurs fesses. Mais il restait un souci au niveau de leur gardien. Le titulaire étant à l'infirmerie à cause d'une rixe contre les Serpentards, ils avaient dû prendre le remplaçant. Ce dernier était beaucoup moins doué. James établit alors un plan d'action. L'un des deux batteurs devrait rester à proximité pour contrer les poursuiveurs adverses. Catalina se dévoua et ils purent aller se changer. Ils s'entraîneraient à nouveau le lendemain soir, ayant réussi à avoir le terrain, pour être fins prêts pour le match ayant lieu samedi.

Tout en se changeant, Catalina remarqua que l'assiette avait disparue. Les elfes de maison s'étaient chargés de la reprendre. Séchant ses cheveux humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre, la sorcière salua sa camarade qui rejoignit la salle commune. Restée seule, la brunette chantonnait en finissant de s'habiller.

Elle eut la surprise, en quittant les vestiaires quelques minutes plus tard, de tomber sur le duo Black et Potter en train de s'esclaffer. Ils avaient l'air de l'attendre puisqu'ils cessèrent de rire et s'approchèrent quand ils la virent.

« **Hey, Taylor** , lança James. **Mon oncle souhaiterait s'entretenir avec toi. Il m'a demandé de transmettre le message, vu qu'on est dans la même maison.**

 **— Ah. D'accord. C'est qui ton oncle ?**

 **— Charlus Potter. Tu ne le savais pas ?**

 **— J'ignorais que vous étiez apparentés de la sorte.**

 **— Il te veut quoi au fait ? Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.**

 **— J'imagine que ça doit être en rapport avec l'enquête sur la mort de mes parents. Ça fait huit ans qu'il est dessus.**

 **— Oh, désolé. Je ne savais pas…** »

Catalina fit signe que ça allait, et elle se dirigea vers le château. Les deux garçons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Questionna le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

— **Ils ne le savent toujours pas avec certitude. Ils pourraient avoir été assassinés, mais ils ne savent pas comment les assassins auraient fait. Selon ce que Charlus a annoncé à mon oncle, il pencherait pour la thèse d'un sort d'explosion interne à retardement. Mais ils n'ont jamais vu ça, et les aurors américains n'accordent que peu de crédit à cette théorie. Selon eux, il est plus probable que mes parents travaillaient sur une potion instable qui aurait échappé à leur contrôle. Au moins, ils sont d'accords sur l'explosion.**

 **— C'est glauque, la façon dont tu en parles avec autant de détachement,** lâcha Sirius. **On dirait que ça ne te fais rien.**

 **— Quand tu te seras fait interrogé pendant des mois, sans arrêt et sans égard pour ton ressenti de gamin de neuf ans, tu verras, ça passe tout seul.** »

Ils finirent le trajet en silence. Sirius et James étant mal à l'aise tandis que Catalina était replongée dans ses souvenirs. Elle se rappelait très clairement les incessantes questions qui avaient rythmé les mois suivants la macabre découverte. Elles avaient commencé dès le lendemain. Réveillée de bonne heure par sa tante, Catalina avait passé la journée à relater la façon dont elle avait découvert les lieux dévastés. À parler de la façon dont elle avait vu le corps de sa mère en entrant dans la pièce à la suite de son oncle. À évoquer ses derniers jours avec ses parents avant d'aller en vacances chez son oncle et sa tante. Puis les jours suivants également. Avec son frère, ils avaient été interrogés séparément, puis ensemble. Apollon et Cassandre Carrow n'avaient pas été épargnés non plus, pas plus qu'Alecto et Amycus. Pendant presque un an, il ne s'était pas passé une seule journée sans que des aurors britanniques ou américains ne viennent les interroger.

Puis les visites s'étaient espacées, les autorités ayant accepté la théorie de la potion instable au vu des preuves trouvées. Soi-disant que son père travaillait sur la potion au moment où elle aurait explosé, éparpillant ainsi son corps un peu partout dès qu'elle eût imprégné chaque parcelle de sa peau. Quant aux morceaux de sa mère, qu'ils avaient vue vivante en arrivant, ils expliquaient ça en arguant qu'elle avait dû arriver un peu après et que la potion l'ayant moins touchée, son explosion à elle aurait été retardée. Et ce serait en sachant cet effet de la potion qu'elle aurait pressé Apollon d'aller mettre les enfants en sécurité.

Charlus Potter ne voyait pas les choses ainsi, cependant. Quand les autorités classèrent le dossier, il continua ses investigations, prenant sur son temps libre pour cela. Il était beaucoup plus soigneux et attentif aux sentiments des enfants, mais le mal avait déjà été fait. Les entrevues avec l'auror étaient plus espacées, le temps qu'il revérifie chaque piste. Cela faisait d'ailleurs presque deux ans qu'il n'avait pas sollicité d'entretien avec elle. Songer à cela la sortit de ses pensées. Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle commune, et James s'éloignait déjà en direction de son dortoir avec Sirius.

« **Hey, Potter ! Tu peux dire à ton oncle que je serais disponible après le match de Quidditch, s'il besoin de me voir.**

 **— D'accord. Je lui passerai le message. Bonne nuit Taylor.**

 **— Bonne nuit, vous deux** , salua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs féminins. »

Alice attendait son amie, allongée sur le lit de cette dernière, en jouant distraitement avec les deux petits chatons qu'elles avaient adopté lors de la dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard des étudiants de Poudlard. L'un des deux, presque intégralement noir si ce n'était la petite tache rousse qui ornait son œil gauche, était occupé à mordiller une des mèches blondes étalées sur l'oreiller. Il avait été nommé Bandit, par Alice, qui lui trouvait l'air d'une petite fripouille. L'autre, noir également mais qui avait les yeux cerclé de blanc et une trainée blanche en forme de cœur sur le bas des reins, était couché sur le dos et jouait avec les doigts de la blonde qui le gratouillait au niveau du ventre. Ce dernier, c'était Catalina qui lui avait donné son nom : Elle avait décidé de l'appeler Cupidon, comme le célèbre mage qui avait inventé le philtre d'amour à vaporiser (et dont la légende disait qu'il en faisait pulvériser partout sur son passage pour qu'on l'adule en permanence). Cupidon était le chaton qu'avait choisi Alice, et Bandit était celui sur lequel avait craqué la Taylor.

Laissant tomber ses affaires de Quidditch au pied de son lit, cette dernière fit glisser sa baguette hors de l'étui en cuir de dragon -qu'elle avait acheté l'été passé et qui était caché entre ses seins- pour la déposer sur sa table de chevet. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie et leurs deux compagnons poilus.

« **Alors ?**

 **— Potter a crisé.**

 **— Comme d'habitude, non ?**

 **— Yep. Ah, et on a hâte que le gardien sorte de l'infirmerie. L'autre n'a clairement pas son niveau. Je me suis dévouée pour rester près des buts lors du match, pour gêner les poursuiveurs. On s'entraînera avec cette configuration demain.**

 **— J'ai hâte de voir ça.**

 **— De quoi ? Me voir rester derrière ou bien voir les pitoyables performances du gardien remplaçant ?**

 **— Je dois dire que j'attends les deux avec impatience** , sourit la blondinette.

— **M'est avis que tu ne verras ni l'un ni l'autre parce que tes petits yeux amoureux seront rivés sur le fessier musclé du beau Frank Londubat** , se moquait gentiment Catalina. »

Ce à quoi son amie répondit en lui balançant un coussin sur le ventre, dérangeant de ce fait le petit Bandit qui s'y était installé. Il fit part de son mécontentement en miaulant bruyamment, et Catalina s'esclaffa de plus belle, vite rejointe par Alice.

« **Je vais sans doute voir Charlus Potter après le match. Il a demandé à me voir.**

 **— Ah, ce serait bien s'il avait du nouveau sur l'affaire.**

 **— Oui, ce serait bien. Mais j'ai peu d'espoir. Tu savais que c'était l'oncle de Potter, toi ?**

 **— Non, mais ça paraît plutôt logique. Il n'y a pas cinquante Potter par ici.**

 **— Ouais, tu as raison.** »

Alice se leva finalement, emportant Cupidon dans le creux de sa main, et s'assit sur le lit d'à-côté, déposant le chaton ronronnant sur l'oreiller. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

« **Frank m'a invité à aller avec lui au bal pour Halloween. Tu te rends compte ? Il m'a invitée, _moi_** , s'extasia-t-elle.

 **— C'est super ça ! Et tu vas te déguiser en quoi ?**

 **— Ah ça, je ne sais pas encore. Et toi ?**

 **— C'est une bonne question.**

 **— Sirius ne t'as pas invitée encore ?**

 **— Black ? Pourquoi il m'inviterait ?**

 **— Peut-être parce qu'il t'aime bien ?**

 **— Arrêtes, on se charrie peut-être toute la journée, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va m'inviter au bal.**

 **— Pour éviter ses groupies alors ?**

 **— Mouais. Mais pourquoi est-ce que moi, j'irais au bal avec lui ?**

 **— Parce que tu l'aimes bien ?**

 **— Et ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de sortir avec lui. Ou pire, me faire harceler par ses fans pendant le reste de l'année ! Déjà que je récolte des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'on s'envoie des vannes… Non, je pensais plutôt aller inviter Gregory Ostrovski.**

 **— Qui ça ?**

 **— Tu sais, le gars de Serdaigle avec qui j'ai été en binôme pour le cours de Potion.**

 **— Ah, le beau-gosse blond avec un regard de braise ?**

 **— Exactement ! Il me plaît bien, et puis il est sympa. Et il n'est certainement pas emmerdé par des groupies comme celles de Black. Ou alors elles sont plus discrètes.**

 **— Mouais, si tu veux. Mais je persiste à dire que tu irais bien avec Sirius.**

 **— Persistes, persistes. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir !** »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire avant de se préparer pour dormir. Tandis qu'Alice filait faire un dernier tour à la salle de bain pour passer ses cent coups de peigne rituels dans sa splendide crinière blonde, Catalina préféra s'installer sous sa couette en jouant avec Bandit. Le chaton, pleinement réveillé, ronronnait à tout vas et essayait de choper les mèches brunes qu'elle agitait devant lui. Quant à Cupidon, il dormait du sommeil du juste, son petit ventre bien plein, roulé en boule sur l'oreiller d'Alice.

* * *

Et voici pour le premier chapitre !

Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai galéré avec celui-là. Il était vraiment long, et j'ai dû le couper en trois partie. Donc j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas. Les deux chapitres suivant seront donc moins longs que celui-là.

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose non plus, je sais, mais c'est pour poser un peu le truc. Normalement, il devrait y avoir un peu plus d'action à partir du chapitre 4 :D

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, suggestions, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Même pour les fautes et autre, je ne me vexe pas héhé.

Bisous à vous, et en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! A dans un mois !


	3. De nos jours (2 sur 3)

Nous voici rendus au chapitre 2.

Comme je vous l'avais dit, dans le chapitre précédent, celui-là est moins long que le premier.

Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, et je vous retrouve en bas de page.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie).

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, les deux filles se réveillèrent tôt. Prenant chacune leur tour dans la salle de bain, elles descendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle en bavardant gaiement. Si Catalina n'était pas du matin, ça allait beaucoup mieux après une bonne douche. Dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient encore peu nombreux. Mais dans la demi-heure qui suivit, ce vide se combla rapidement. Finissant ses tartines beurrées avec délectation, Catalina tapota l'épaule de sa meilleure amie en se levant.

« **Tu me gardes une place en métamorphose ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps** , souffla-t-elle à son oreille en fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle où disparaissait un garçon blond à l'uniforme de Serdaigle.

— **D'accord.** »

Après une dernière pression sur l'épaule de la blonde, la jeune Taylor se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle pour rattraper sa cible aussi vite que possible.

« **Hey, Ostrovski** , héla-t-elle sans beaucoup de discrétion.

— **Taylor. Comment ça va ?**

 **— Pas trop mal, et toi ?**

 **— Bah. J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, pour qu'on vous écrase en beauté.**

 **— Rêves toujours, on est les meilleurs.**

 **— On dit ça, on dit ça.**

 **— Héhé. Bon, ce n'était pas pour parler du match que je venais te voir. Tu as quelqu'un pour le bal, déjà ?**

 **— Pas encore. Tu es intéressée ?**

 **— Et comment** ! Lâcha-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. **Si ça te branches, bien entendu** , se dépêche-t-elle de rajouter avec un sourire.

 **— J'en serais ravi.**

 **— Parfait alors !**

 **— Et sinon** , ajouta-t-il, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, **ça te dirait de... Enfin, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? Je veux dire, pour de vrai, pas juste pour le bal ?**

 **— Euh, eh bien pourquoi pas, oui** , répondit-elle avec une hésitation perceptible, prise au dépourvue.

 **— Vive l'enthousiasme** , se moqua-t-il tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans les couloirs.

— **Eh, ne te moque pas. Tu m'as juste prise de court.**

 **— Mais ça te tente bien, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

— **Oui, bien sûr** , sourit la brunette en s'adossant au mur.

— **Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas aimé me faire remballer alors que je faisais ça** , lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, posant les mains de chaque côté de son visage. »

Il se pencha en avant, réduisant rapidement l'écart qui se trouvait entre eux, pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Sentant son cœur s'emballer, la jeune fille posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon avant de finalement venir l'enlacer complètement en approfondissant le baiser. Quand il rompit finalement l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, elle avait le regard pétillant de plaisir et ses pommettes avaient pris une légère teinte rosée. Il sourit, passant une main dans sa nuque, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle n'hésita pas à laisser ses doigts glisser dans la courte crinière blonde du Serdaigle pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Le brouhaha de discussions dans le couloir les força à se séparer. Avec un sourire complice, ils s'éloignèrent ensuite chacun de leur côté, Gregory allant rejoindre la salle de sortilèges tandis que Catalina se pressait pour arriver à celle de métamorphoses.

Elle arriva pile à temps, juste derrière le dernier élève à entrer dans la salle. D'un regard, elle parcourut les rangs d'élèves, avant de repérer Alice. Elle était au premier rang. Quand elle la vit, la blonde lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et la brunette se rendit compte que la place à ses côtés était occupée. Par Frank Londubat. Sentant son sourire s'élargir, elle secoua la tête pour signifier à sa meilleure amie qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et chercha une autre place de libre. La seule restante se trouvait à côté de la préfète, Lily Evans. Haussant les épaules, elle s'y dirigea nonchalamment et laissa son sac tomber près de sa chaise.

« **Salut Evans** , lâcha-t-elle cordialement.

 **—Taylor** , répondit la rousse sur le même ton. »

Catalina ne put pas pousser la discussion plus loin car le professeur McGonagall arrivait. Elle sortit alors ses affaires et tenta de suivre le cours. Ses pensées ne cessaient cependant de dériver vers l'aiglon qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux. Elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais elle appréciait réellement Gregory.

« **Miss Taylor, puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi ?** »

La voix du professeur de métamorphose la sortit de ses rêveries, et elle se recomposa un visage neutre.

« **Non, professeur.**

— **Alors je vous saurais gré de suivre le cours sans distraction.**

 **— Oui, professeur.** »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle, dont celui de sa meilleure amie. Elle comprit, aux signes que lui faisait cette dernière, qu'elle aurait à tout lui raconter après le cours.

« **Cela vaut aussi pour vous, miss Grant.** »

Alice se retourna, rougissant légèrement, et se concentra sur le cours. Mais Catalina vit clairement que son camarade de Quidditch noua ses doigts avec ceux de la blonde sous la table, loin du regard de McGonagall.

La partie pratique du cours se révéla difficile pour la brunette. Elle n'arrivait pas à augmenter la taille de son verre, préalablement changé en souris, pour qu'il atteigne la taille d'un chat. Catalina désespérait d'y arriver, surtout lorsque le regard perçant du professeur McGonagall se posa sur son œuvre, mais heureusement pour elle sa voisine vint à son secours.

« **Tu ne devrais pas bouger autant ta baguette. Le mouvement est bon, mais tu fais des gestes trop amples. Regarde, il faut faire un tout petit cercle, de gauche à droite, comme ça.** »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la rousse lui fit la démonstration. Pinçant les lèvres, Catalina essaya, plusieurs fois, avant de bien maîtriser le geste.

« **Voilà. Maintenant, tu peux lancer le sort, ça devrait marcher.** »

Fronçant les sourcils, la brunette rattrapa sa souris par la queue alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, et réitéra l'expérience en prononçant la formule. Elle eut la surprise de voir l'animal grandir, encore et encore, jusqu'à atteindre la même taille que celle de sa voisine.

« **Oh, merci Evans, je pensais ne jamais y arriver.**

 **— Pas de soucis. C'est juste une histoire de précision dans les mouvements.**

 **— Je vois ça. J'imagine que je m'y suis mal prise depuis le début alors. C'est pour ça que je galère autant.**

 **— Probablement. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à remonter ton niveau en métamorphose.**

 **— Tu ferais ça ?**

 **— Eh bien… Oui ? Pourquoi pas ?**

 **— Ce serait fantastique, j'adorerais.**

 **— Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de se voir… Disons… Le mercredi soir ?**

 **— Ah, en général, on a entraînement de Quidditch le mercredi soir. Peut-être le mardi ?**

 **— Va pour le mardi.**

 **— Merci beaucoup Evans, vraiment.** »

La rousse sourit et haussa les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours. La fin sonna d'ailleurs rapidement et, après avoir redonné à sa souris géante son aspect initial, celui d'un verre à whisky, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires pour sortir rapidement.

Alice intercepta son amie à la sortie de la classe. Elle avait le regard brillant, autant de curiosité que de satisfaction.

« **Qu'est-ce qui te faisais sourire, pendant le cours ?**

 **— Disons que ma vie amoureuse ne se résume plus au néant.**

 **— Oh ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Gregory Ostrovski ?**

 **— Exactement. Et toi, dis-moi. Tu m'as l'air bien contente de toi. C'est l'effet Frank Londubat ?**

 **— Ouiii** , s'écria la blonde un peu trop brusquement, faisant se retourner quelques élèves vers elles. **Il m'a demandé si, en plus de l'accompagner au bal, je voulais bien sortir avec lui** , reprit-elle plus bas.

— **Et tu as dit oui ?**

 **— Carrément !**

 **— Je suis ravie pour toi, ma chérie. Vous allez bien ensemble.**

 **— Je suis du même avis.** »

Elles se rendirent en sortilèges en riant, et le cours passa rapidement pour laisser place au déjeuner. Catalina mit Alice au courant de l'aide qu'allait lui apporter leur préfète pour les cours de métamorphose, et la blonde se montra positivement ravie pour elle. Il est vrai que la brunette avait vraiment des difficultés dans la matière. Mais si cela venait uniquement des gestes qu'elle faisait, alors elle ne doutait pas de remonter assez rapidement grâce à l'aide de Lily.

D'ailleurs, alors que les deux filles allaient quitter la Grande Salle pour se rendre au double-cours de potions, cette dernière assénait une claque retentissante à un garçon. Mais, contrairement à l'habitude, ce n'était pas Potter qui fut victime de sa main vigoureuse. Avec surprise, les deux amies découvrirent le Serpentard Severus Rogue face à la volcanique rousse. En s'approchant, elles captèrent des bribes de leur conversation.

« **… C'était il y a deux ans qu'il fallait faire des excuses, maintenant, c'est trop tard, Rogue. Je ne veux plus te parler.** »

De l'autre côté du couple qui se disputait, la brunette avisa les maraudeurs. Si Sirius et Peter avaient l'air content, ce n'était rien à côté de l'expression qu'arborait James. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Quant à Remus, il se contentait d'une expression plus ou moins neutre. Un sourire discret s'était néanmoins installé sur ses lèvres fines.

« **Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par une sale sang-de-bourbe, Rogue** , s'exclama l'un des élèves portant l'uniforme vert-et-argent. »

Portant son regard sur l'attroupement de Serpentards non loin, Catalina fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin, Amycus. Sa jumelle, Alecto, n'était pas loin. Inconscients de la présence de leur cousine, les deux jumeaux sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à lancer des mauvais sorts. Les maraudeurs n'étaient pas en reste et très vite, les deux groupes se faisaient face, baguettes levées, prêts à faire feu. Lâchant le bras de son amie, Catalina rejoignit Lily qui essayait d'apaiser la situation avant que cela n'aille trop loin. Mais les Serpentards étaient prêts à agresser la rousse avec leurs maléfices, méprisant son poste de préfète-en-chef.

« **Alecto, Amycus. Ça m'étonnerait fort que Tante Cassandre tolère que vous soyez en retenue dès le début de l'année** , lança-t-elle d'un air désinvolte.

— **Ne te mêle pas de ça, Catalina. C'est déjà assez déshonorant pour notre famille de voir que tu es à Gryffondor, alors n'aggrave pas ton cas** , répondit sa cousine avec insolence.

— **Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor, mais il n'empêche que mes bulletins scolaires ravissent plus mon oncle que les vôtres. Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à travailler, plutôt que de participer à des rixes aussi puériles.**

 **— Parce que tu crois que c'est puéril de laisser l'un des nôtres se faire rabaisser par une sang-de-bourbe ?**

 **— En attendant, Evans est peut-être _née-moldue_ , mais elle est plus douée que vous en magie.**

 **— Fais attention, Catalina** , susurra doucereusement Amycus en se rapprochant d'elle, la baguette toujours levée. **Il n'y a qu'un pas entre grandeur d'âme et traîtrise à son sang.**

 **— Et toi, fais attention, Amycus. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le dévouement et la connerie** , rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton, peu impressionnée par le garçon. »

Les deux cousins se fixaient avec autant de détermination l'un que l'autre, sous le regard stupéfait des élèves qui assistaient à la scène. Catalina n'avait pas parlé à beaucoup de monde de sa relation avec les Carrow. Alice le savait, car elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie, mais dans son entourage c'était à peu près tout. Quant aux Carrow, ils n'avaient pas non plus crié sur tous les toits qu'ils étaient apparentés à une Gryffondor.

« **Que tout le monde range sa baguette** , tonna soudain la voix forte du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. »

Desmond Pike, professeur depuis le début de l'année, était un colosse. Littéralement. Pas aussi imposant que le garde-chasse, Hagrid, mais pas loin. Il avait des demi-géants dans son ascendance, apparemment, et certains gènes étaient plus persistants que d'autres. Haut de presque deux mètres, aussi musclé qu'un troll guerrier, le professeur dardait sur les élèves attroupés un regard furieux. Passant une main large et puissante dans sa crinière d'ébène, il désigna les élèves attroupés.

« **Vous irez en retenue, tous. Je vous enverrai une note par hibou pour la date, l'heure et le lieu. Maintenant, filez en cours avant que je ne décide d'aller prévenir vos directeurs de maison.** »

Sans même chercher à protester, la majorité des élèves de Serpentard déguerpirent immédiatement. Catalina, rejointe par Alice, emboîta le pas de Lily, et ils furent bientôt rejoints par les maraudeurs. Sur le chemin des cachots, il régna d'abord un grand silence. Ce fut Lily qui le rompit.

« **Taylor ? Merci pour ton intervention** , glissa-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient à côté du fantôme du Moine Gras.

— **Pas de soucis. C'est normal.**

 **— Tu es vraiment de la même famille que les Carrow** , demanda James, qui s'était mis au niveau des trois filles.

— **Oui. Alecto et Amycus sont mes cousins. Je vis chez eux depuis que… Tu sais.** »

Il hocha la tête, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Lily brûlait d'envie de demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais en avisant la mine grave de Catalina, elle préféra se retenir.

« **Au fait, tu peux peut-être m'appeler Lily, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît** , lâcha la rousse avec un petit sourire en coin, posant ses prunelles d'émeraude sur la brunette.

— **J'essaierai de m'en rappeler** , sourit Catalina en retour. »

Leur discussion s'arrêta lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les cachots. Les Serdaigle étaient déjà installés. Le regard de la jeune Taylor capta immédiatement la présence de Gregory, au second rang, qui lui faisait signe. Avec un sourire, elle hocha la tête et se sépara du reste du groupe. Alice la suivit du regard en se retenant de pouffer tandis que Frank l'emmenait plus loin, vers une table libre.

Le cours de potions porta sur la création d'un breuvage dit "affaiblissant". Ils avaient déjà abordé la théorie durant le cours précédent, et la confection de ce philtre ne posa aucun souci au binôme de Gregory et Catalina. À la fin du cours, seuls quatre binômes avaient réussi une potion sans défaut. Six autres avaient une potion presque bonne. Le reste des binômes variaient entre à peine potables et franchement désastreuses. Le professeur Slughorn récompensa les quatre binômes par un don de vingt points par tête, et les élèves purent quitter les cachots avec ordre de réviser la théorie pour ceux qui n'étaient pas parmi les quatre groupes ayant réussi.

L'heure suivante était consacrée à l'étude des runes, pour Catalina, et l'étude des moldus, pour Alice. Elles se quittèrent avec un sourire au niveau du troisième étage, l'une entrant dans la salle d'étude des moldus tandis que l'autre montait jusqu'au cinquième étage pour rejoindre le cours d'étude des runes. Gregory était resté à proximité de la brunette, ayant lui aussi pris l'option d'étude des runes. Ils s'assirent côte-à-côte, et travaillèrent de concert à la traduction d'un parchemin datant du Vème siècle. Leur collaboration scolaire était très efficace. Et s'ils discutaient de certains points avec animation, ils arrivaient toujours à se mettre d'accord au final. Leurs résultats témoignaient de leur bonne entente et ravissaient les professeurs, qui toléraient donc plus facilement leurs discussions parfois un peu trop bruyantes.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Fin du chapitre 2. J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Pas beaucoup d'action non plus, mais je vous promets, à partir du chapitre 4, ça ira un peu mieux

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, suggestions ou qu'importe ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je prends tout !

Je vous dis à dans un mois, pour la suite et fin de ce qui était un seul chapitre à la base héhé.

Bisous !


	4. De nos jours (3 sur 3)

Et bonjour à vous !

Voici le chapitre 3, rien que pour vos beaux yeux. Je vous retrouve en bas de page ensuite !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a des facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle ira au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le soir venu, après avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle, Catalina se sépara d'Alice pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Cette fois, elle s'était changée directement après son cours d'étude des runes afin de ne pas perdre de temps et de pouvoir manger à sa faim. Elle retrouva Leonora Gates, sa camarade féminine qui jouait au poste d'attrapeuse sur le terrain, attendant que les garçons finissent de se changer. En ricanant, elles assistèrent à leur sortie des vestiaires, se moquant du capitaine en imitant ses crises de nerfs lorsqu'elles étaient en retard.

Avec un regard sombre dans leur direction, James réunit l'équipe et répéta la configuration qu'ils avaient décidé de mettre en place. Une fois que tout le monde eût la mémoire rafraîchie, il donna le signal de départ et les treize joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Ils étaient quatorze d'ordinaire, mais leur gardien titulaire était toujours à l'infirmerie. Il n'en sortirait que le dimanche, une fois que le match serait passé. James décida que l'attrapeur remplaçant jouerait au poste de gardien pour l'entraînement. Il n'y avait pas de course aux points ou au vif d'or pour le moment. Leonora avait ordre de ne pas spécialement chercher le vif d'or tant que la coordination de l'équipe dans la nouvelle configuration ne serait pas optimale.

Catalina s'adapta très vite à sa position, renvoyant les cognards qui arrivaient à proximité des buts vers les poursuiveurs remplaçants, gênant ainsi ses derniers en les empêchant d'arriver trop près des buts. Il n'y eut, en tout, qu'un seul but encaissé par leur gardien remplaçant, et ce, au début du jeu. Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, Leonora attrapa enfin le vif d'or et James siffla la fin du match. Il discuta encore un peu tactique, prodiguant des conseils à ceux qui en avaient besoin, avant de les laisser regagner les vestiaires.

La brunette prit son temps sous la douche, sentant ses muscles se détendre avec délectation. Leonora était déjà partie depuis un moment quand la voix de James retentit près des vestiaires féminins.

« **Hé, Taylor, bouges un peu ton cul, j'ai à te parler** , lança-t-il en réussissant à couvrir les bruits de la douche. »

Haussant les épaules, Catalina ferma néanmoins les jets d'eau et se sécha rapidement. Habillée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la brunette réunit sa crinière encore trempée en un chignon serré, laissant s'égoutter l'eau sur la serviette quelle avait placé sur ses épaules.

Elle sortit ensuite, après avoir ramassé ses affaires, et retrouva le capitaine de l'équipe à l'extérieur. Il était adossé aux gradins, discutant avec animation face à Sirius. Remus et Peter étaient venus les rejoindre, se demandant sûrement pourquoi ils mettaient autant de temps.

« **Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Potter ?**

 **— Ouais. J'ai oublié de t'en parler tout à l'heure, mais mon oncle te donne rendez-vous à dix-huit heures, samedi. Tu le rejoindras dans le bureau du directeur.**

 **— Oh, d'accord. Ça marche. Reste à espérer que le match ne durera pas quatre heures.**

 **— On va faire ça vite. On va les écraser, ces Serdaigles. Même sans notre gardien titulaire, on reste très doués.**

 **— Je ne parlerais pas trop vite, si j'étais toi. Gregory m'a dit que leur nouveau poursuiveur cette année était exceptionnel.**

 **— Gregory ? Tu veux parler d'Ostrovski ?**

 **— Lui-même.**

 **— Et comment ça se fait que tu saches ça ?**

 **— On a parlé, pendant le cours de potions et celui d'études des runes. Il a bon espoir de voir son équipe triompher, cette fois-ci.**

 **— Tu ne lui as rien dit de nos tactiques, j'espère.**

 **— Tu me prends pour une demeurée, Potter ?** »

La brunette darda sur lui ses prunelles d'émeraude d'un air peu amène. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire à côté de lui.

« **Pour un peu, tu ressemblerais presque à Evans si tu avais les cheveux roux** , s'esclaffa-t-il.

— **Eh bien, dis-toi que j'ai de la chance. Pour ce qui est de ta tronche, j'ai l'impression que si Rogue avait les cheveux propres, il te ressemblerait presque** , rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, faisant rire les trois autres maraudeurs alors que sa victime se renfrognait.

— **Je n'ai rien de commun avec Servilus** , grinça-t-il tandis qu'ils atteignaient le hall du château.

— **Non, c'est vrai. A part la même taille, la même couleur de cheveux, la même stature…**

 **— Il est beaucoup plus laid que moi** , se défendit le brun, désespéré devant l'énumération des similarités que Catalina lui trouvait avec le Serpentard.

— **Oui, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas aussi beau** , finit-elle par conclure, ayant pitié de l'air abattu du Gryffondor. »

Sitôt que les mots eurent quitté ses lèvres, le brun reprit du poil de la bête. Il se permit même un clin d'œil charmeur à son encontre, au point que la jeune femme commençait à regretter ses paroles.

« **Dis-moi, Taylor. Est-ce que tu serais tentée d'aller au bal avec moi ?** »

Perplexe, la brunette lui retourna un regard interrogateur et un peu gêné.

« **C'est-à-dire que je suis déjà prise** , lâcha-t-elle en reportant ses prunelles sur le chemin jusqu'au château. **Mais tu n'as que l'embarras du choix, il te suffit de claquer des doigts. Si avec ça tu ne trouves pas...**

 **— Il n'y en a pas une avec qui je ne sois pas déjà sorti, entre la sixième et la septième année. Elles vont soit m'en vouloir pour leur avoir brisé le cœur, soit prendre leurs rêves pour la réalité** , se confia-t-il avec une moue embêtée. **Et je ne vais pas commencer à séduire les cinquièmes années non plus... Tu y vas avec qui ?**

 **— Avec Gregory. Je crois que Leonora n'a pas encore de cavalier, si tu veux tenter ta chance. Et il me semble qu'elle ne fait pas parti de tes groupies.** »

Sirius sembla hésiter entre réfléchir à la proposition et s'indigner du fait qu'elle aille au bal avec l'adversaire. Finalement, il prit un air songeur.

« **Leonora Gates… Pourquoi pas, en effet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.**

— **Peut-être parce qu'elle passe inaperçue, en dehors du terrain de Quidditch** , glissa Remus alors qu'ils arrivaient au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

— **C'est possible,** **oui** , dit-il en envisageant cette possibilité. **C'est décidé, je vais lui demander.** »

Ils avaient à peine franchit l'entrée du passage secret que le jeune Black, après sa décision rapide, grimpa sur l'une des tables de la salle commune, dérangeant des premières années qui faisaient leurs devoirs avec application, pour déclamer théâtralement :

« **Oh, Leonora Gates, talentueuse attrapeuse au Quidditch, brave Gryffondor au grand cœur et à l'esprit pur et clair… Souhaiterais-tu m'accompagner au bal pour Halloween ?** »

Le silence s'était fait dans la salle commune quand le Black avait escaladé la table. Leonora, assise dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, restait figée par la stupeur tandis que le reste de ses camarades applaudissaient à tout rompre. Elle finit par éclater de rire alors que le batteur s'approchait d'elle.

« **A la seule condition que tu ne refasse jamais ce truc-là, Sirius** , lança-t-elle en tapant de son poing sur l'épaule du garçon. »

Fier de lui, le brun se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de Leonora tandis que ses trois fidèles amis venaient le rejoindre. Profitant de ce que l'attention des Gryffondors était encore fixée sur les maraudeurs et Leonora, Catalina rejoignit Frank et Alice qui s'étaient installés à l'écart. Lily n'était pas loin, et la brunette adressa un signe de tête complice à la rousse en s'installant en face du couple qui se bécotait.

« **Faites comme si je n'étais pas là** , leur lança-t-elle amusée en sortant de son sac un parchemin vierge et le devoir des runes qu'elle avait à traduire. »

Alice agita à peine la main tandis que la brunette se mettait au travail. Peu à peu, l'ambiance de la salle commune se fit moins bruyante. Face à elle, Alice et Frank discutaient à voix basse en se câlinant gentiment. Plongée dans ses runes, la Taylor remarqua à peine que le couple se levait, se séparant pour aller se coucher. Il fallut qu'une main importune vienne se glisser dans sa crinière indomptée pour qu'elle lève les yeux de son devoir.

« **La terre appelle Taylor** , lança la voix de Sirius derrière elle. »

Tournant la tête, elle le fusilla du regard. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange quand elle était ainsi concentrée. Même Alice ne le faisait plus depuis la première année. Et surtout, elle avait horreur qu'on passe la main dans ses cheveux. Il le savait parfaitement, et il s'amusait à la contrarier de la sorte depuis leur première année. Puis la sorcière remarqua que le garçon avait un parchemin dans la main.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a** , demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

— **Pike nous a donné l'heure des retenues.**

 **— Ah, bien. Tant mieux pour vous.**

 **— Ton nom est aussi dans la liste.**

 **— Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait sinon empêché que ça ne dégénère en bain de sang** , s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

— **Lily aussi en a récolté une** , ajouta James. **Et on est ensemble à faire notre retenue...** »

En disant cela, il avait le regard rêveur. Il s'imaginait sans doute déjà que c'est lors de cette retenue qu'il la ferait succomber à son charme.

« **Donnes-moi ça, Black** , grinça-t-elle en arrachant presque le parchemin des mains du brun. »

L'écriture large et ronde de leur professeur s'étalait sur quelques lignes. Elle vit que son nom était accolé à celui de Sirius et de ses cousins. Le parchemin disait qu'ils seraient de corvée de nettoyage des chaudrons dans les cachots le samedi, à partir de dix-huit heures.

« **Ouais, alors là, ça ne va pas être possible. A dix-huit heures, je dois voir Charlus.** »

Le Black haussa les épaules, et Catalina continua sa lecture. Le nom de Lily était accolé à celui de James, de Severus Rogue et d'Achille Rosier. Quant à celui de Remus et de Peter, ils étaient notés en groupe avec Narcisse Parkinson et Alphée Zabini. Le groupe de Lily serait de corvée pour ranger les livres à la bibliothèque tandis que celui de Remus était affecté au tri des artefacts de divination du professeur Amalthée de Cumes.

Observant l'heure qu'indiquait la pendule magique de la salle commune, Catalina soupira. Il était trop tard pour aller voir leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Par ailleurs, elle doutait qu'il accepte de décaler la retenue juste pour elle.

« **Potter, tu crois que tu pourrais demander à ton oncle s'il est possible de décaler le rendez-vous ? Disons, à 20h, pour laisser un peu de marge ?** »

Le garçon à lunette haussa les épaules, et partit chercher un parchemin pour écrire quelques mots à l'intention de son oncle. Rangeant ses affaires, la brunette adressa un signe de tête aux maraudeurs et rendit le papier à Sirius avant de monter au dortoir.

En arrivant à son lit, elle remarqua que Lily était anormalement tendue.

« **Tu as eu le mot pour la retenue, toi aussi ?** Lui lança-t-elle par curiosité.

— **Oui. Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. C'est la première retenue que je récolte en sept ans.**

 **— T'inquiète pas, ça passera plus ou moins vite. Et ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir après.**

 **— Tu crois ?**

 **— J'en ai eu quelques-unes. Je te parle d'expérience** , sourit la brunette sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie.

 **— Oh ça, oui, elle en a eu quelques-unes** , approuva cette dernière en riant. **Je me rappelle de la fois où elle avait fait tellement enfler la tête de Jordan Peters qu'il flottait dans les couloirs. Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais fait ça, d'ailleurs ?**

 **— Il avait laissé traîner ses mains à des endroits inappropriés** , glissa la jeune femme en se mettant en nuisette. **J'étais bien obligée de lui apprendre les bonnes manières.**

 **— Malheureusement, on a croisé le professeur McGonagall à ce moment-là. Si elle ne t'a pas enlevé de points, c'était juste parce qu'elle aussi pensait que Peters n'avait pas à agir de la sorte. Elle lui en a enlevé à lui, tu te rappelles ?**

 **— Oui, vingt-cinq, si je me rappelle bien.**

 **— Et le pire, c'est que McGonagall a attendu la fin de la retenue pour faire dégonfler sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait rigolé !** »

Lily suivait l'échange entre les deux filles avec un demi-sourire. Cette histoire ne lui était jamais parvenu aux oreilles.

« **Et tu te rappelles de la fois où tu avais balancé ton balais sur le crâne de Zabini ?** Lança tout à coup la blondinette.

— **Ouais. Il l'avait bien mérité en même temps. Il venait nous espionner pendant l'entraînement. A cause de lui, j'ai eu une rayure sur mon balai neuf. Et le professeur Slughorn avait malheureusement assisté à la scène. Nous n'avons pas perdu de points, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais j'ai passé mon samedi après-midi à trier les rates de chauve-souris en compagnie de ce crétin. Il fallait faire des sachets de dix, à chaque fois. C'était dégoûtant.** »

A nouveau, les deux filles sourirent de connivence.

« **Tu as de la chance, Lily, tu es affectée à la bibliothèque. C'est ton domaine ça, non ?** »

La rousse hocha la tête en souriant plus largement. Alice lança alors une autre anecdote des retenues rocambolesques de la jeune Taylor.

« **Et tu te souviens quand tu as balancé ta boule de cristal au travers de la toiture dans le grenier de divination, en quatrième année ?**

 **— Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Et je ne l'avais même pas fait exprès en plus. Mais Black s'amusait à me chatouiller, et j'ai fait un geste brusque, en conséquence de quoi la boule de cristal a volé et a finalement traversé la toiture. On l'a retrouvée deux jours plus tard, au sommet du Saule Cogneur.**

 **— Tu as dû faire quoi pour ta retenue ?** Demanda Lily, curieuse, en se prenant au jeu.

— **J'ai dû réparer la toiture avec Black. On n'aurait pas dû avoir nos baguettes magiques, mais le professeur de Runes a oublié de nous les retirer. Alors on a fini en deux secondes, et après, on s'est allongés sur les poufs et on s'est endormis. Black ronflait quand le professeur est revenu, deux heures plus tard. On a décampé vite fait** , sourit-elle en croisant les jambes, sur le lit. »

Lily était venue les rejoindre et, toutes les trois, elles discutaient gaiement sur le lit d'Alice. Bandit et Cupidon jouaient ensemble, entre elles, sous les regards attendris que posaient parfois les filles sur eux. Finalement, étouffant un bâillement, c'est Catalina qui donna le signal pour dormir.

« **Rassures-toi Lily. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, selon avec qui tu es. Et tu pourras en rire après. Il fallait bien que tu aies au moins une retenue dans ta vie, sinon tu n'aurais rien eu à raconter à tes enfants et tes petits-enfants après** , s'amusa la brunette en se glissant sous les couvertures. »

Lily masqua un rire en faisant de même et Alice finit par éteindre les bougies qui flottaient dans la pièce. Les deux autres filles qui partageaient leur dortoir dormaient déjà depuis un moment, ayant insonorisé leurs lits à baldaquins pour pouvoir profiter d'un sommeil paisible. C'était une habitude tacite que les cinq filles avaient mise en place dès leur première année, dès qu'elles avaient su maîtriser le sort : Celles qui voulaient dormir insonorisaient leurs lits, laissant les autres bavarder en paix. D'ailleurs, avant de fermer les yeux, la brunette fit de même. Elle ne se levait pas de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Elle ne commençait les cours qu'à onze heures, n'ayant pas pris l'option Arithmancie. Elle profitait ainsi de deux heures de sommeil en plus que Lily ou Marlène McKinnon.

* * *

Et c'est donc la suite et fin de ce qui aurait dû être un seul chapitre à la base. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute remarque ou question qui vous passerait par la tête, je prends tout héhé.

J'espère que ça ne vous a pas déçu, comme chapitre, même si c'est assez court.

Je vous retrouve dans un mois, bisous.


	5. Chaque détail peut avoir son importance

Bonjour à tous, comment allez-vous depuis le mois dernier ?

Sans plus attendre, je vous livre le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je vous retrouve en bas de page ensuite !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

 _La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle va au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !_

Ayant écopé d'une retenue à cause de l'affrontement verbal avec les Serpentards, Catalina noue quelques liens amicaux avec Lily. Elle a également décliné l'invitation au bal d'un Sirius Black désespéré de trouver une cavalière qui ne soit pas juste une de ses groupies, et lui a proposé de demander à la seconde fille de l'équipe de Quidditch, Leonora Gates. Elle a également eut la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Charlus Potter pour discuter de l'affaire du décès soi-disant accidentel de ses parents : Il se déroulera le samedi, après le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et après la retenue qui suivra.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

La journée du vendredi s'était déroulée sans anicroche particulière. Après son cours de sortilèges, à onze heures, Catalina s'était une fois de plus régalée au déjeuner, avant de se rendre à son cours de divination, et à son double-cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le soir venu, elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque avec Alice pour travailleur sur leurs devoirs et avoir leur week-end de libre. Plus ou moins, en tout cas. Lily, Lenora et Marlène s'étaient greffées à elles, et elles n'en étaient ressorties qu'à l'heure du dîner. Elles n'avaient pas vu les maraudeurs de la journée, en dehors des cours. Ils étaient sûrement en train de concocter l'une de leur fameuse blague à l'encontre des Serpentards. C'est en tout cas ce que soupçonnait la brunette, en songeant qu'ils n'auraient pas laissé passer l'occasion de se venger pour la retenue dont ils avaient tous écopé au final. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement.

En montant se coucher, Catalina était toute excitée. Le lendemain, il y avait le match. Le premier match de la saison. Ce qui douchait légèrement son enthousiasme, c'était la retenue qu'ils avaient après. Mais le rendez-vous qu'elle avait ensuite avec l'oncle de James attisait sa curiosité. Avait-il découvert quelque chose de nouveau concernant le décès de ses parents ? Cela faisait près de huit ans, à présent. Et les autorités avaient optés pour la thèse de l'accident. Catalina était d'accord avec Charlus, ce n'était sans doute pas ce qui s'était passé. D'après ses souvenirs, sa mère était vraiment effrayée. Et John avait été en contact avec elle, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas explosé ? Par ailleurs, la brunette ne se souvenait pas avoir aperçu un quelconque liquide, sur sa mère ou ailleurs, en dehors des fluides corporels.

Elle s'endormit en songeant à cela, et elle ne dormit pas très bien. Cette fameuse scène revint la hanter, pourvue de détails dont elle ignorait se souvenir. Comme la baguette brisée de sa mère, abandonnée sur le seuil du bureau de son père, ou bien comme l'index qui la narguait, collé contre le bord d'une étagère. Cloué, serait d'ailleurs plus juste, étant donné le cercle d'acier brillant qui traversait la première phalange.

—

La sonnerie du réveil qu'elle avait placé sur sa table de chevet sortit la Taylor de ses songes mouvementés. Elle fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de ses rêves, et resta un instant allongée sur le lit. C'est un coussin, lancé par Alice, qui la décida à se lever, avec moult grognements. Un mal de crâne s'était décidé à pointer le bout de son nez, et elle lança un regard assassin à sa meilleure amie. Oui, on était samedi. Oui, elle avait mis son réveil pour ne pas être en retard à l'examen blanc d'étude des runes qui avait lieu à dix heures. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'agresser à coup d'oreillers. Pour se venger, elle se décida à le lui renvoyer quand la blonde ne regardait pas. Et elle finit par rire en voyant son amie s'écrouler sur le lit, surprise de ce retour.

« **Allez, tu vas être en retard si ça continue** , souligna Alice en pointant du doigt l'heure qu'affichait le réveil. **Je ne voudrais pas être responsable de ton échec scolaire !** »

Lui lançant un regard fort peu convaincu, Catalina se dirigea à pas lourds vers la salle de bain. Elle n'y resta que très peu de temps, et en ressortit les cheveux encore humides. Les tressant rapidement devant le miroir accroché sur la porte, elle ajusta la cravate de son uniforme et prit son sac de cours, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait.

« **Bon, je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure ?**

 **— Ouais, ça me va. Bon courage !** »

La remerciant d'un signe de tête, la sorcière fila en vitesse. Elle n'avait que cinq minutes pour atteindre la salle de cours d'étude des runes. Elle courut presque dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure. Et c'est juste à temps qu'elle se faufila derrière un élève avant que le prof ne ferme la porte. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et avisa Gregory qui lui faisait un signe discret. Avec un sourire, elle vint s'y installer, posant son sac contre sa chaise.

« **Salut toi** , lança-t-il en souriant.

— **Salut toi** , lui rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton amusé.

— **J'imagine que ça va être tendu pour se voir ce soir, hein ?**

 **— Je ne te le fais pas dire. Quand on aura gagné, il y a fort à parier que les maraudeurs vont organiser une fête dans la salle commune.**

 **— _Si_ vous gagnez** , la corrigea-t-il en réprimant son rire.

— **_Quand_ on gagnera** , persista-t-elle gentiment. »

Ils cessèrent de discuter quand les copies flottèrent devant leurs yeux, et le professeur retourna le sablier.

« **Vous avez deux heures** , lança-t-il de sa voix la plus forte. **Et que je n'en surprenne pas à tricher. Cet examen comptera dans vos ASPICs. La moindre tricherie sera punie sévèrement.** »

Soupirant doucement, Catalina attrapa sa copie. Sortant sa plume et son encrier, elle lut rapidement le texte à traduire avant de s'y mettre. Elle était plutôt douée dans cette matière, et le texte d'une vingtaine de lignes ne lui posa pas de problèmes particuliers. La suite du devoir consistait en une série de questions sur le texte précédemment traduit, exigeant des réponses détaillées. C'est sur cet exercice qu'elle passa le plus de temps. Après une heure et quart, elle passa enfin à la dernière partie. Il s'agissait d'un autre texte, court, qu'elle devait traduire de l'anglais en runes. C'était plus compliqué que le premier exercice, mais quand elle mit le point final, la Gryffondor estima ne pas s'en être trop mal sortie.

A côté d'elle, Gregory était sur la fin de son devoir. Rebouchant son encrier, elle nettoya sa plume et attendit sagement qu'il soit l'heure de sortir. Il restait dix minutes à patienter, rien d'insurmontable. Elle en profita pour relire ses traductions et les réponses aux questions. Le Serdaigle ne tarda pas à ranger sa plume également, et quand la sonnerie retentit, le professeur fit léviter les copies jusqu'à son bureau avant de les autoriser à sortir.

« **Ça te dit d'aller faire un tour dans le parc avant d'aller manger ?** Proposa soudain Gregory, alors que les deux jeunes gens sortaient de la salle après avoir ramassé leurs affaires.

— **Pourquoi pas oui. Tu veux déposer tes affaires avant ou pas ?**

 **— Carrément.** »

En souriant, ils prirent la direction du septième étage. Là où Catalina s'arrêta devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, le Serdaigle continua en direction de sa tour. Ils se retrouvèrent dix minutes après, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Ils descendirent tranquillement dans le parc, discutant des cours, de Quidditch et de l'attitude nerveuse des deux équipes à l'approche du match qui les opposerait cet après-midi.

« **Je m'attarde le moins possible dans la salle commune** , disait Gregory comme ils passaient les portes du château, **ils sont tous sur les nerfs et ça en devient agaçant. Pourquoi prennent-ils tout ça avec autant de sérieux ?**

 **— L'esprit de compétition, je suppose. C'est un peu pareil chez nous. Enfin, c'est surtout Potter qui nous fait une crise à chaque fois. Du coup, ça met tout le monde sur les nerfs.**

 **— Heureusement, tu ne sembles pas atteinte par cette folie.**

 **— Oh, détrompes-toi !** Sourit-elle. **Il s'avère juste que je suis plus douée pour le cacher.** »

En riant, ils s'assirent près du lac. Les beaux jours s'attardaient encore un peu, et c'était tant mieux. Ils n'auraient pas à disputer leur premier match de Quidditch de l'année sous une pluie torrentielle, comme l'année précédente. Catalina se rappela l'état des deux équipes lors de ce match. Il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Les joueurs étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os, dégoulinant sur leur balais, entre la pluie et la boue. Elle-même était dans un piteux état, avec sa tenue de Quidditch alourdie par l'eau. Elle avait manqué un cognard parce que sa batte lui avait glissé des doigts, et c'est Sirius qui avait dû le détourner avant qu'il ne percute leur gardien.

« **Alors, tu vas te déguiser en quoi pour le bal ?** Demanda soudain le Serdaigle.

 **— Oh, tu m'en demandes trop là. Je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose que je me déciderais à la dernière minute, comme à chaque fois. Et toi, tu as déjà prévu une tenue ?**

 **— Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidé. J'hésite entre un vampire à la Dracula, un monstre à la Frankenstein ou un loup-garou, tels que les voient les moldus.**

 **— Un choix difficile. Personnellement, je te vois plus en vampire ou en loup-garou qu'en monstre. Quoiqu'avec ta grande taille, tu dois facilement pouvoir rentrer dans le personnage de Mary Shelley** , s'amuse-t-elle.

— **C'est ça, tu peux te moquer. N'empêche que, quel que soit mon choix, je serais toujours aussi canon** , répliqua-t-il en riant.

— **Je tiens à voir ça ! Tu ne veux pas tester un déguisement qui te ferait ressembler à Baba Yaga ?**

 **— Sans façon. Mais tu devrais essayer, tu en as déjà les rides** , la provoqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air équivoque. »

Elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule en riant, et il répliqua de même. Ils finirent par rouler sur l'herbe, l'un sur l'autre, en se battant gentiment. Lorsqu'ils s'immobilisent finalement, Gregory se tient au-dessus de Catalina, les deux avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il lève un coude pour qu'elle puisse dégager quelques mèches de sa crinière brune, et le repose ensuite, prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans celles du Serdaigle, c'est la brunette qui amorce le premiers pas, levant un bras pour venir agripper sa nuque et le rapprocher d'elle. Ils s'embrassèrent une première fois, doucement, puis une autre, et encore une autre…

Quand l'heure de manger fut venue, ils étaient encore tous les deux enlacés sur la rive du lac. La Taylor avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de Gregory, et ils discutent à voix basse, plongés dans leur univers. Catalina a le sourire aux lèvres. Sa main droite fermement serrée dans celle du Serdaigle, elle se sent plutôt à son aise. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite boule dorée vienne voleter au-dessus de son nez.

« **Ah, désolé Taylor, il m'a échappé** , lance une voix forte avant qu'une ombre ne se penche pour attraper le vif d'or qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

— **Potter, il est un peu tard pour un entraînement, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **— Ouais, ouais. D'ailleurs, si tu ne te presses pas à aller manger, tu n'auras rien dans le ventre pour le match.**

 **— C'est déjà l'heure** , s'étonne Gregory en se relevant, aidant Catalina à en faire de même.

— **Ouais, il reste vingt minutes avant le match** , ajoute Sirius en se greffant à la scène, derrière James. »

Mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, la brunette salue ses camarades de classe d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle avec le Serdaigle.

« **Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance, pour tout à l'heure** , glissa-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

— **A toi aussi. On va vous écraser, tu vas voir.**

 **— On verra ça, on verra ça** , sourit-il en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres. »

Ils se séparèrent et se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté de la salle. Catalina retrouva Alice qui finissait son dessert. Le sourire aux lèvres, la blonde fit un geste pour libérer la place à ses côtés.

« **Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es en retard** , lâcha-t-elle malicieusement.

— **Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas profité** , rétorqua la brunette en prenant place. **J'ai bien vu Frank se lever à mon entrée.** »

A la mention du poursuiveur de Gryffondor, les prunelles saphir de la jeune Grant s'illuminèrent. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte grenat alors qu'elle secouait la tête, se cachant devant ses longues mèches dorées.

« **Il devait aller se changer pour le match. D'ailleurs, tu vas être en retard** , nota-t-elle en reprenant une contenance.

— **T'inquiètes pas pour ça** , la détrompa son amie en chargeant son assiette de purée, de saucisses et de sauce aux champignons. »

En un temps record, la brunette avala son déjeuner. Elle négligea le dessert, préférant largement le plat de résistance, et quitta la table des Gryffondors à peine dix minutes plus tard. Alice, qui avait fini son dessert, ne tarda pas à la suivre. Et, alors qu'elles arrivaient aux portes de la Grande Salle, elles eurent la surprise de voir la préfète-en-chef se joindre à elles.

« **Tu viens voir le match, Lily** , s'étonna Alice en lui faisant une place entre elles.

— **Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir supporter mes camarades, pour une fois** , acquiesça-t-elle en rejetant ses boucles d'or roux par-dessus son épaule.

— **Mais qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de notre préfète-en-chef** , se moqua Catalina sous les rires des deux autres.

— **Il faut bien que j'ai des trucs à raconter à mes enfants et mes petits-enfants** , renchérit Lily en se prenant au jeu.

— **Alors là, si tu cherches des expériences, on va bien s'entendre ma chérie. Je peux faire en sorte qu'il te faille un roman en plusieurs tomes pour lister toutes les anecdotes à raconter à ta descendance** , s'exclama la brune en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rousse. »

Arrivées à proximité du terrain de Quidditch, les trois filles se séparèrent. Lily et Alice prirent la direction des gradins tandis que Catalina rejoignait les vestiaires. Elle arrivait au moment où Lenora finissait d'enfiler sa robe de Quidditch. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la brunette était également fin prête à entrer sur le terrain. Les garçons vinrent les rejoindre à la sortie du vestiaire, et James leur fit son habituel petit speech d'encouragement, n'oubliant pas de rappeler aux joueurs leur position durant le match et la stratégie à appliquer. Quand il eut fini, les six autres Gryffondors avaient un visage sérieux et concentré. Ils étaient déterminés à remporter le match et à faire hurler de plaisir leur public.

Grimpant sur son balai en arrivant au centre du terrain, Catalina attendit que James et le capitaine des Serdaigle se serrent la main.

« **J'attends de voir ici du fair-play, de l'honneur et du respect** , lança alors l'arbitre qui n'était autre que leur professeur de vol, Rolanda Bibine. **Ne me décevez pas, jeunes gens**. »

James regarda le capitaine adverse avec hargne, semblant totalement ignorer les recommandations de l'arbitre. Ils se serrent la main, chacun cherchant à écraser les doigts de l'autre. Finalement, leur professeur leur fit signe de monter sur leur balai, et de s'élancer dans les airs. Elle libéra d'abord le vif d'or, puis les cognards, et enfin, elle lança le souaffle après avoir donné le coup de sifflet règlementaire.

Immédiatement, la Taylor s'élança sur le premier cognard qu'elle trouva, le lançant avec adresse sur le poursuiveur adverse qui venait de récupérer le souaffle. Esquissant un sourire satisfait après avoir vu le joueur relâcher la balle car le batteur bleu et bronze n'était pas assez réactif, la jeune femme prit place en terrain défensif. James hocha la tête à son intention tandis qu'il filait à l'autre bout du terrain pour épauler ses camarades poursuiveurs.

De loin, la brunette vit Sirius lancer un cognard en direction du gardien, contré par un batteur adverse. Elle sourit en remarquant que le Black, loin de se laisser abattre, fondait sur la boule noire pour le frapper de nouveau. Quelques instants plus tard, James attrapa le souaffle au vol, d'un geste presque nonchalant, et le lança dans les buts adverses avec une pirouette acrobatique.

« **Et c'est Gryffondor qui marque le premier but** , résonna alors la voix magiquement amplifiée de Marlène, la commentatrice du match. **Potter et son adresse légendaire nous impressionneront toujours. Ah mais attendez, voilà que le souaffle est remis en jeu. Ostrovski attrape la balle. Il évite habilement le cognard lancé par Black. Le voilà qui parcourt la moitié du terrain, semant aisément ses adversaires. Quelle magnifique démonstration de vol ! Taylor l'a en visuel. Elle ne le lâche pas. Est-ce qu'elle est en train de le mater ou de le surveiller ?** »

Catalina pouffa en entendant le commentaire, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne réprimande Marlène pour son trait d'humour.

« **Pardon professeur. Je disais donc. Ostrovski s'approche des buts de Gryffondor avec un entrain non feint. Il slalome entre les poursuiveurs à sa poursuite, et fait une queue de sirène à Potter. Ah, mais voilà un cognard surprise envoyé par Taylor. Ostrovski l'a vu au dernier moment. Il lance le souaffle, qui est récupéré par Adrian. Le poursuiveur poursuit l'avancée de son camarade, ignorant ses adversaires qui lui fondent dessus comme des hippogriffes sur des pitiponks. Oui professeur, excusez-moi** , ajouta Marlène avec un sourire en coin. **Oh, Potter surgit devant lui, tel un dr- pardon professeur. Potter récupère le souaffle et repars de l'autre côté du terrain. Black à ses côtés dévie le cognard envoyé par Jenkins. Potter lance le souaffle à Gates, qui le lance avec une force digne d'un troll des montagnes. Oh non, O'Malley a arrêté la balle. Elle la relance à Ostrovski, qui la passe à Adrian. Black lance un cognard sur Adrian, mais ce dernier l'évite. Jenkins renvoie le cognard aux Gryffondors, visant cette fois-ci le gardien remplaçant des Gryffondors. Eeeet Taylor sauve la mise de Stamps en renvoyant le souaffle à Potter d'un coup de batte bien placé. Bravo !** »

Un sourire amusé flotte sur les lèvres de la brunette alors qu'elle observe James lever un pouce dans sa direction tout en filant vers les buts adverses. Gregory lui lance un sourire amusé, auquel elle répond, avant de voler à la poursuite de James. Sirius frappa un cognard avec force, le dirigeant vers Malicia O'Malley, qui fut assez déstabilisée pour manquer de tomber de son balai en voulant l'éviter. James, ayant passé la balle à Lenora entre temps, se plaça juste à côté, réceptionnant de nouveau le souaffle pour le lancer dans les anneaux adverses le temps que Malicia se remette en selle.

« **Et Gryffondor marque à nouveau, menant le match par vingt points contre zéro. Black évite le cognard lancé par Jenkins, et le frappe comme si c'était la tête de Rogu- Pardon professeur, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Potter récupère le souaffle, mais Storm le surprend avec un cognard, et il perd la balle au profit d'Ostrovski. Ce dernier passe sous Gates qui voulait le gêner, et lance ensuite la balle à son capitaine. Brake accélère. Taylor surgit devant lui et le déséquilibre. Bravo ! Potter récupère la balle, vite coursé par Brake et Adrian. Il envoie le souaffle à Gates, qui le renvoie à Pearson, qui s'approche des buts eeeeet. ET IL LE RENVOIE À POTTER, CE CON, ALORS QU'IL AURAIT PU LAN- Pardonnez-moi professeur, je me suis laissée emportée. Oh, mais Potter renvoie la balle à Gates alors qu'Ostrovski arrive sur lui. Gates est démarquée, le terrain est dégagé autour d'elle. ET ELLE MARQUE ! Trente points pour Gryffondor, aucun pour Serdaigle. Ce match commence bien !** »

Catalina aperçoit leur attrapeur, Freddie Lawson, qui survole le terrain à la recherche du vif d'or. Son adversaire, Susan Applebee, est à l'opposé de sa position. Bien. James avait dit qu'ils devaient attendre, si c'était possible d'avoir atteint une différence de cinquante points avec les Serdaigle pour attraper le vif. Pour l'instant, ça semblait bien parti.

« **Oh, mais regardez, Adrian récupère le souaffle, il s'approche dangereusement des buts de Gryffondor. Taylor resserre sa prise sur sa batte, comme si elle voulait lui arra- excusez-moi professeur. Taylor lance un cognard, mais celui-ci est dévié par Jenkins qui le renvoie vers Stamps. Stamps est déséquilibré, Adrian lance…. ET IL MARQUE ! Premier but pour Serdaigle ! Potter récupère le souaffle. Il fait une passe d'Armstrong à Pearson, qui la relance à Gates. Elle s'élance vers les buts adverses, avec une hargne digne d'un gnome ! Elle évite le cognard lancé par Storm. Potter s'est démarqué, elle lui envoie le souaffle. POTTER MARQUE ! On dirait que Gryffondor n'a pas aimé se prendre un but… Mais Gryffondor mène le score avec quarante points contre dix. Le souaffle est remis en jeu ! Ostrovski l'attrape au vol. Il la met à l'envers à Potter avec la feinte d'Evers, puis lance la balle à Adrian. Oh, on dirait qu'Applebee a remarqué le vif d'or. Elle s'élance, Lawson à sa suite. Black lui coupe la route, Lawson continue seul. MAIS QUEL MAGNIFIQUE COGNARD, envoyé par Taylor, qui coupe Applebee dans sa lancée. Lawson a abandonné le vif d'or. On dirait que Gryffondor attends d'avoir plus d'écart. Brake a le souaffle. Il profite de la distraction de Taylor, lance… ET STAMPS ARRÊTE LE SOUAFFLE ! Brillant arrêt Gordon. Si tu veux allez au bal av- Oui professeur, je sais que ce n'est pas le sujet. Excusez-moi, je me suis laissée emportée par la joie. Potter a récupéré le souaffle. Storm tente de l'arrêter avec un cognard, mais Black le dévie vers Ostrovski. Adrian coupe la route de Potter. Sans se laisser démonter, le capitaine de Gryffondor lance la balle à Gates, qui fait la passe à Pearson. Alors que Brake tente de les gêner, ils se font des passes jusqu'aux buts. Potter attrape le souaffle en passant par-dessus Brake, laissant Ostrovski manquer d'entrer en collision avec son capitaine. Et il marque à nouveau ! Cinquante points à dix pour Gryffondor !** »

La brunette sourit, et roule sur elle-même pour frapper le cognard qui s'approche. Ce dernier file vers Peter Adrian, qui a récupéré le souaffle. Malheureusement, Ellana Storm le bloque, et le renvoie vers James. Sirius arrive à la rescousse, et il frappe rageusement le cognard qui file vers Susan Applebee. Cette dernière est occupée à scruter le terrain pour apercevoir le vif d'or. Elle ne voit pas le cognard arriver, et ne doit de ne pas se faire renverser sur son balai qu'à Trevor Jenkins qui surgit au dernier instant pour renvoyer la petite balle noire vers Lenora.

« **Gates se baisse au dernier moment pour éviter le cognard, libérant le passage à Ostrovski qui s'approche des buts. Il lance ! Taylor tente d'arrêter le souaffle, mais elle arrive un instant trop tard. Stamps se prépare…. Et SERDAIGLE MARQUE ! Un cognard judicieusement envoyé par Storm a distrait le gardien de Gryffondor, qui s'est écarté et a laissé passer le souaffle. Gryffondor mène toujours, de cinquante points contre vingt. Pearson attrape le souaffle, il file comme l'éclair vers O'Malley, faisant une passe à Potter qui poursuit sur la même lancée. Gates est démarquée, Potter lui fait la passe, et ELLE MARQUE ! Soixante points pour Gryffondor contre vingt pour Serdaigle !** »

Marlène s'en donne à cœur joie, sous le regard féroce du professeur McGonagall. Freddie a remarqué le vif d'or, mais il fonce en sens inverse pour distraire Susan Applebee. Catalina sourit, et lance un cognard vers Gregory qui approche rapidement. Il l'évite, et lance le souaffle à son tour. C'était limite, mais Gordon a réussi à arrêter la balle du bout des doigts. Il la relance à James, qui traverse le terrain en sens inverse. La Taylor est surexcitée. L'adrénaline court dans ses veines alors qu'elle frappe un cognard avec hargne vers Brake qui revient avec le souaffle. Dans les gradins, elle voit Lily qui l'applaudit bruyamment avec Remus à ses côtés, quand Marlène salue sa performance.

« **Et PEARSON MARQUE ENCORE !** S'exclame alors la commentatrice, forçant Catalina à se concentrer à nouveau sur le match. **Brake récupère le souaffle, le passe à Adrian, qui le passe à Ostrovski, qui feinte et trompe Black qui envoie son cognard sur Gates. Gates l'évite de justesse, et d'après son expression, je crois qu'elle ne susurre pas des mots à doux à Black. Le fait qu'ils aillent ensemble au bal nous prom- Pardon professeur. Oh, mais Applebee a de nouveau repérer le vif d'or. Elle descend en piquée vers Potter, concentrée sur son objectif. Gates rentre en collision avec elle. Est-ce un accident ? Cela m'en a tout l'air. Gates s'excuse, et repars à la poursuite du souaffle. Applebee a perdu le vif d'or. Ostrovski tente d'intercepter la balle, mais Potter la lance à Pearson… QUI MARQUE ! O'Malley n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui. Gryffondor mène de cinquante points, avec soixante-dix contre vingt.** »

Au-dessus de Catalina, Freddie cherche plus activement le vif d'or et cesse de se concentrer sur Susan Applebee.

« **Gryffondor marque à nouveau grâce à un superbe lancer de Gates ! Le score est à présent de quatre-vingt à vingt ! Les Serdaigles ne me semblent pas très réveillés ce matin !** »

La lionne sourit, et lance un cognard en direction de son petit-ami. Ce dernier l'évite, mais perds le souaffle qu'il avait réussi à récupérer. James en profite pour le reprendre et fait une passe longue à Lenora, qui le relance à Henry, qui marque à nouveau. Malicia O'Malley semble un peu sonnée. La tribune des rouge et or siffle et applaudit bruyamment. Lily, qui n'a jamais assisté à un match, sautille sur place en criant avec les autres. Alice, à ses côtés, siffle et applaudit à tout rompre. Même le professeur McGonagall sourit en voyant le match.

« **Et Applebee se fait peu à peu distancer par Lawson. Il tend la maaaaain…. GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ENCORE ! ET LAWSON A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPOOOOORTE ! DEUX CENTS VINGT POINTS CONTRE VINGT !** »

Tous les Gryffondors se lèvent en cœur, et le stade est remplit de hurlements de joie ! Les Serdaigles, bien que déçus, sont bons joueurs et applaudissent également. Sur le terrain, les joueurs descendent, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, entremêlés comme une gigantesque entité où l'on distinguait une douzaine de paires de jambes, de bras ou une demi-douzaine de tête. Catalina sourit et serra Sirius contre elle d'un côté, et Lenora de l'autre. James lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant, tandis que Gordon lui plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, la remerciant de l'avoir épaulé.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris, les supporters vinrent à leur rencontre, et Catalina se retrouva à sautiller comme une folle avec Alice et Lily. Marlène courut les rejoindre, ayant oublié de jeter le contre-sort pour que sa voix revienne à un niveau normal, et quand elle hurla de joie, tous les Gryffondors grimacèrent et se plaquèrent les mains contre les oreilles. Il faut dire que Marlène pouvait avoir une voix perçante, quand elle s'y mettait, alors magiquement amplifiée…

« **Oups** , lâcha-t-elle avec un petit rire une fois qu'elle eut lancé le contre-sort. »

—

Affalée sur le canapé dans la salle commune, Catalina discutait avec animation. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Peter, qui n'osait pas faire de mouvements de peur de la déranger. Sirius, lui, supportait ses pieds. Ils se disputaient sur ce qui était, selon eux, le meilleur moment du match. En face, James et Remus les regardait avec amusement. Lily était un peu plus loin, le nez plongé dans un traité de sortilège. Alice et Marlène était remontées au dortoir afin commencer à se choisir une tenue pour le bal. Alice voulait impressionner Frank, et Marlène tenait à ce que Gordon soit ébloui.

« **Non, moi j'te dis que c'était quand Lenora a foncé dans Applebee pour la désarçonner. C'était juste magique !** Grogna la brunette en agitant les pieds d'un air agacé.

— **PAS DU TOUT ! Je suis sûr que les autres seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que c'est quand Ostrovski a failli tomber de son balai à cause de mon cognard. Tu ne veux juste pas le reconnaître parce que tu sors avec. N'est-ce pas, les mecs ?** Se défendit Sirius en bloquant d'une main les pieds nus de la lionne sur ses genoux. »

Les gars en question haussèrent très courageusement les épaules. Ils n'avaient, ni l'un, ni l'autre, envie de se retrouver au milieu de cette discussion.

« **Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que le but mis par Potter juste avant que Lawson attrape le vif d'or était le meilleur moment du match** , intervint Lily en levant le nez de son parchemin. »

Son intervention est tellement improbable que le silence se fait. Même Peter a cessé de mâchonner son bout de viande d'hippogriffe séchée pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle hausse les épaules et retourne à son traité de sortilèges alors que Catalina se lève d'un coup, manquant d'écraser les attributs virils de Sirius.

« **Ouais, ça c'est ma Lily, elle a toujours raison** , s'exclame-t-elle dans un rire en allant plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue de la préfète. »

Même si elle n'avait pas tranché pour l'un ou l'autre, son intervention avait eu le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

En voulant revenir sur le canapé, la brunette se prit les pieds dans le tapis persan qui occupait tout l'espace devant l'âtre. Elle battit vainement des bras en l'air, essayant de se rattraper comme elle le pouvait, avant de choir. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius avait de bons réflexes. C'était le plus proche, et il l'empêcha de tomber complètement en se plaçant devant elle, ayant sauté par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé.

« **Eh bien, tu tiens plus debout Taylor ? On n'a même pas encore commencé la bierreaubeurre. Tu tiens vraiment pas la marée** , se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— **Merci Black, mais tu auras dû te contenter de jouer le chevalier servant. Dès que tu as ouvert la bouche, tu as tout fichu en l'air** , rétorqua la lionne avec un sourire amusé. »

Il ricana et l'aida à se rasseoir. Elle voulut se masser la cheville endolorie, mais le Black la rallongea d'autorité comme elle était avant de se lever, et s'en occupa lui-même. Elle haussa les épaules, et sourit à Peter dont les genoux lui servaient d'oreiller.

« **Je voudrais pas vous presser, les gars, mais ça va être l'heure de rejoindre nos retenues** , lança Lily en rangeant soudain son parchemin dans son sac. »

Un coup d'œil à la pendule magique qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminer fit jurer la brunette. Sirius relâcha sa cheville, et ils se levèrent tous avec un air maussade. Tandis que Catalina remettait ses chaussures, Lily partait monter son sac dans le dortoir. Enfin, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Remus et Peter prirent la direction de la tour de divination, tandis que les quatre autres descendaient ensemble. Lily avait l'air de stresser de plus en plus, et Catalina lui pressa doucement l'épaule avec un sourire réconfortant.

« **Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ça ira bien. Au pire, James est avec toi. A vous deux, vous pourrez aisément faire manger le parquet à ces deux pitiponks moisis.** »

La préfète étouffa un rire, et son visage s'éclaira. Ils se séparèrent finalement au quatrième étage, alors que Lily et James se rendaient dans la bibliothèque. Se regardant avec un air aussi sombre l'uns que l'autre, Sirius et Catalina reprirent leur descente d'un pas encore plus lent.

« **Si ce n'était pas mes cousins, j'te jures que je leur aurait collé mon poing dans la figure à ces deux-là** , gronda la lionne. **Malheureusement, ça ne plairait sans doute pas à mon oncle et ma tante** , déplora-t-elle ensuite d'un air affligé.

— **Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger. Je dirais que je suis seul responsable, et tu ne seras pas inquiétée.**

 **— C'est gentil, Sirius, vraiment. Mais non, ils n'en valent pas la peine.** »

Il haussa les épaules avec un petit rire amusé, et ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à leur lieu de rendez-vous, ils constatèrent que les deux Carrow étaient déjà présents. Les saluant d'un signe de tête, peu désireuse de montrer plus que du respect poli, Catalina s'adossa à un mur. Sirius fit de même, face à elle, sans la partie hochement de tête. Le professeur Pike ne tarda pas à arriver, à pas vifs.

« **Vous êtes ponctuels, enfin une bonne chose** , approuva-t-il d'une voix ferme. **Entrez, je vous prie.** »

Il fit un geste de la main, et la porte devant laquelle ils attendaient s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« **Donnez-moi vos baguettes, maintenant** , ajouta-t-il une fois que les quatre élèves furent entrés. **Merci. Vous allez nettoyer tous les chaudrons de cette pièce, sans magie. Vous ne sortirez pas avant que ça ne soit fini, ou avant que je ne vous le dise. Mr Black, vous vous attaquerez à cette rangée** , ordonna-t-il en désignant l'une des deux rangées de chaudron qui occupaient la pièce. **Vous commencerez ici, et Mr Carrow commencera à l'opposé. Miss Taylor, Miss Carrow, même chose pour cette rangée. Miss Taylor commencera ici, et Miss Carrow à l'opposé.** »

Sans dire un mot, les quatre jeunes gens se placèrent à l'endroit désigné. Quatre seaux, quatre éponges et quatre chiffons rugueux se déplacèrent alors dans les airs, venant se poser devant les délinquants.

« **Une dernière chose. Je vais être généreux ce soir. A la fin de cette retenue, celui ou celle qui aura nettoyé le plus de chaudron -et le mieux- remportera vingt points pour sa maison. C'est parti.** »

Jetant un dernier regard au colosse qui leur servait de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Catalina hocha la tête et retroussa les manches de son chemisier blanc. Elle prit l'éponge, et la plongea dans le seau d'eau avec énergie. Elle se mordit les joues pour ne pas gémir quand elle se rendit compte que l'eau était très chaude, et déposa un peu d'eau et de mousse dans son premier chaudron. A l'aide du chiffon rugueux, elle commença alors à nettoyer les parois encrassées de l'ustensile.

Une heure passa, et les jeunes travaillaient en silence. Le professeur Desmond Pike les surveillaient attentivement, tout en corrigeant une pile de copies. Catalina jura entre ses dents quand sa main dérapa et qu'elle se coinça le doigt dans l'anse du chaudron. Alecto ricana, mais un regard de Pike luit fit reprendre un air neutre.

Tournant rapidement la tête, Catalina constata que Sirius avait plus avancé qu'Amycus. Mais il était pratiquement au même niveau qu'Alecto et qu'elle-même. La brunette redoubla alors d'efforts, ne désirant pas que les Serpentards remportent les points alors que c'était déjà à cause d'eux qu'ils étaient tous en retenue.

Remettant une mèche bouclée derrière son oreille, elle mit plus d'ardeur au labeur et gratta de plus belle. Elle avait les doigts rougis par le détergent magique, mais elle ignora la douleur sourde qui l'élançait. Finalement, le professeur Pike s'éclaircit la gorge. Troublée dans son activité, Catalina remarqua alors qu'il s'était levé, et qu'elle finissait le dernier chaudron de la rangée, aux côtés d'Alecto. Elle rinça l'ustensile, et reposa ses outils.

« **Bien. Restez où vous êtes.** »

Le professeur inspecta minutieusement chaque chaudron avant de revenir au milieu de la pièce. Il croisa les mains dans le dos, et les observa tour à tour de son regard de braise.

« **Je vois que vous avez tous à peu de chose près le même nombre de chaudrons à votre actif. Mais les plus propres sont indubitablement ceux que Mr Black et de Miss Taylor. J'accorde donc vingt points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez y aller.** »

Il ne fallut pas le répéter deux fois. Se tapant dans la main avec fierté, Sirius et Catalina suivirent en riant les deux Serpentards maussades.

« **Je te laisse retourner à la salle commune tout seul, je dois aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore.**

 **— Ah oui, pour ton rendez-vous avec l'oncle de James ?**

 **— C'est ça. Je suis déjà presque en retard** , ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant. »

Il hocha la tête, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant tandis qu'elle souffla le mot de passe à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Lui tirant la langue de façon puérile, la jeune fille se plaça sur le socle qui s'éleva bientôt en tourbillonnant jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte.

Catalina n'eut même pas le temps de toquer que déjà, le professeur Dumbledore lui ouvrait la porte, un grand sourire caché sous sa longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux d'aigles pétillèrent de malice tandis qu'il s'écartait afin de la laisser entrer.

« **Ah, miss Taylor, nous vous attendions** , l'accueillit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer. »

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, saluant Charlus Potter d'un signe de tête, et prit place sur le siège que celui-ci lui présenta.

« **Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser. A tout à l'heure** , s'écria joyeusement le directeur, plongeant la main dans une coupe emplie de suçacides avant de disparaître à l'opposé du bureau. »

Charlus esquissa un sourire à l'intention de la brunette, et elle lui répondit volontiers.

« **Je suis content de te revoir, Catalina. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois.**

 **— Je suis également ravie de vous revoir, Mr Potter.**

 **— Comment se passe ta scolarité ? James m'a dit que tu étais plutôt douée dans beaucoup de matières.**

 **— Oh, ça va je crois** , répondit-elle modestement. **Mais votre neveu est aussi brillant vous savez ?** »

Charlus rit, et s'assit à son tour. La lionne détailla sa crinière brune où quelques mèches blanches commençaient à se disséminer. Loin de l'avilir, ces marques de vieillesse semblaient rehausser encore le charisme de l'auror. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance et de bienveillance telle que, comme l'enfant qu'elle était la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune fille sentit qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

« **J'ai vu ton frère la semaine dernière, pour éclaircir quelques points, et je souhaiterais revenir également sur tes souvenirs. Tu permets ?** »

La brunette hocha la tête, reposant plus confortablement son dos sur le siège.

« **Très bien. Te souviens-tu d'un détail que tu n'aurais pas dit la dernière fois ? Même le plus infime. Un parchemin volant sur un livre, une plume cassée, n'importe quoi.** »

Fermant les yeux pour mieux se remémorer la scène qui était à jamais gravé dans son esprit, la jeune fille se concentra.

« **Je me souviens de Johnny qui m'étreignait après que j'ai découvert le carnage** , récita-t-elle à haute voix pour s'aider. **Il m'a dit d'aller appeler oncle Apollon, alors je suis revenue dans le hall d'arrivée. J'ai pris un peu de poudre de cheminette, et j'ai contacté notre oncle. Il n'a pas tardé à arriver, d'ailleurs. Je... Je crois qu'il y avait les rideaux de la pièce qui étaient tirés, masquant la vitre par laquelle on pouvait voir le jardin** , se souvint-elle soudain. **Ils n'étaient jamais fermés, normalement. Je me souviens que maman disait qu'elle ne voulait pas que nos invités puissent manquer son superbe buisson de rose éternelles, qu'elle avait mis tant d'année à cultiver.** »

Charlus hocha la tête, et griffonna rapidement ce détail sur son parchemin.

« **Avec oncle Apollon, nous sommes montés. Il me serrait la main tellement fort… Mais je ne le sentais pas. J'étais trop inquiète et effrayée pour ça. Quand on est arrivés dans le bureau de papa, Johnny était accroupi près de maman. Il tenait sa main, aussi fermement qu'oncle Apollon tenait la mienne. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il lui disait. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le sang, partout. Je voyais les livres renversés, déchirés… Je crois qu'il y avait aussi des plumes de Polly, le canari de papa. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu dans la pièce par contre. Son perchoir était renversé… Oncle Apollon a ramené Johnny vers la sortie, et nous sommes part- Oh non ! Attendez… J'ai trébuché sur le tapis qui était plissé. Normalement, papa est maniaque, et le tapis n'a jamais un pli. Oncle Apollon me porte pour ne pas que je tombe à nouveau** , souffla la brune alors qu'elle replongeait dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle les revivait. **Il me serre contre lui, et je cale ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il sort de la pièce. Je vois… Je vois comme une fumée qui s'élève du bureau de papa. Je ne vois pas le corps de maman mais… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'est comme si la fumée venait d'elle. Je n'arrive pas à la voir, même quand je lève la tête. Et on s'éloigne. Je ne vois plus rien. Oncle Apollon nous ramène dans le hall d'arrivée et… Et après, il nous ramène chez lui.** »

Quand elle se tait finalement, qu'elle rouvre les yeux, Charlus peut lire une détresse immense au fond de ses prunelles émeraude. La brunette porte un poing à ses lèvres, comme si elle voulait le mordre pour s'empêcher de ressentir toutes ces émotions qui la traversaient.

« **C'est très bien, Catalina** , essaya de la rassurer l'auror. **Grâce à ce que tu viens de me dire, je vais pouvoir faire des progrès plus significatifs.** »

Elle hoche la tête, mais c'est comme si les paroles de l'homme lui passait au-dessus.

« **Si… Si j'avais pu me souvenir de tout ça avant** , commença-t-elle d'une voix brisée. **Pourquoi… Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu ?** »

Elle éclata en sanglots, certaine que si la mémoire lui était revenue dès le départ, ils auraient peut-être pu avoir résolu cette enquête bien plus tôt. Pire ! Son esprit fonctionnant à toute allure, la brunette était en train de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle avait averti son oncle à propos de la fumée.

Le visage entre les mains, la lionne pleure silencieusement, ses épaules secouées par les hoquets de ses larmes. Elle voudrait pouvoir se contenir mais elle se sent plus fragile que jamais. La scène qu'elle avait vécue à nouveau au travers de ses souvenirs lui apparaissait plus réelle que d'ordinaire. Elle serre les dents, essayant de calmer sa gorge qui se serre, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Et quand l'auror se lève, se rapprochant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne tente même plus de résister. Il l'étreint comme un père, caressant sa crinière d'une main, lui chuchotant des paroles qu'elle ne comprend pas mais sur un ton rassurant. Il dépose de doux baisers sur le sommet de son crâne, essayant de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Enfin, après de longues minutes où le corps de la lionne était secoué de sanglots silencieux, elle commence à se calmer. Le front posé contre le torse de Charlus, Catalina tente de reprendre son souffle et renifle fort peu gracieusement. Un petit rire nerveux agite ses épaules alors qu'elle redresse la tête. L'auror lui rend son sourire timide, et il fait apparaître une boîte de mouchoirs près d'elle. N'attendant pas pour en prendre un, la brunette se nettoie le visage avant de se moucher.

« **Pardon, je-**

 **— Non, ne t'en fais pas Catalina, ça arrive. Tu es restée étonnamment forte, toutes ces années. Mais même le plus fort des hommes a besoin de craquer à un moment donné. Crois-tu que Gervais le Puissant était si dur et si imperturbable que le racontent les légendes ?**

 **— Qui-Qui est Gervais le Puissant** , interroge-t-elle en reprenant peu à peu un souffle régulier.

— **Tu ne le connais pas ? C'était le plus puissant des guerriers de l'empereur Pollux d'Etrurie.**

 **— Ah bon ?**

 **— Oui. On raconte que c'était le plus fort, le plus grand et le plus féroce guerrier ayant jamais foulé la terre** , continue Charlus, en tirant son siège à côté de la brunette.

— **Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui** , souffla Catalina, perplexe.

— **La légende raconte qu'il était si imperturbable qu'il n'a jamais versé une larme** , improvisa l'auror, en voyant que son stratagème pour distraire la jeune fille fonctionnait à merveille. **Il est dit qu'il serait né sans un bruit, à tel point que sa propre mère, ne l'entendant pas pleurer comme tout bébé normal, l'aurait cru mort et aurait dit à la sorcière qui l'aidait à accoucher de le donner aux chimères.**

 **— Non ? Vraiment ? Il y avait des chimères en Etrurie ?**

 **— Il y en avait sûrement à un moment donné oui. D'où crois-tu que viennent les récits des impitoyables chasseurs de chimères étrusques ?** »

Catalina éclata de rire, et l'auror sourit. Lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos, il continua sur sa lancée, décrivant un quotidien rocambolesque et totalement fou de son héros, le célèbre Gervais le Puissant qui n'avait jamais versé une larme.

Finalement, la brunette était tout à fait rassérénée quand le professeur Dumbledore revint.

« **Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Charlus, Miss Taylor, mais il va être temps que ma jeune élève regagne sa salle commune.**

 **— Ne vous en faites pas, Albus, nous avions fini** , répondit l'auror avec un sourire. **Nous nous reverrons, Catalina. Prends soin de toi en attendant. Et si tu pouvais faire en sorte que mon neveu n'écope plus d'autant de retenues… Mon frère n'arrête pas de m'en parler** , feignit-il de se plaindre en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Avec un léger rire, la brunette hocha la tête. Elle remercia le directeur de leur avoir prêté son bureau, salua l'auror d'un signe de tête, et elle quitta la pièce.

« **Attendez, miss Taylor. Prenez ce mot, si vous croisez notre concierge. Mr Rusard semble très désireux de faire ses preuves depuis que Mr Picott a pris sa retraite.** »

Elle hocha la tête pour remercier le professeur Dumbledore, et l'escalier tourbillonna pour la ramener en bas. Franchissant le rempart de la gargouille, la lionne s'adossa un moment au mur de pierre, éclairée par la lueur dansante de la torche magique accrochée en face d'elle, et soupira. L'envie de pleurer était passé, mais elle était encore sous le choc de ne pas s'être souvenue plus tôt des détails qu'elle venait de livrer à l'auror. Elle se sentait coupable.

Se passant une main sur le visage, elle décida finalement de prendre le chemin vers la salle commune. Une bonne douche, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, ne pourraient que lui être bénéfiques.

* * *

Et nous voici à la fin du chapitre, encore une fois. Un chapitre que j'aurais voulu poster hier, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Vous avez vu, il y a eu un peu plus d'action (et un très beau match, non ?) ?

Comme toujours, je prends tout ce que vous aurez à me dire : Questions, remarques, suggestions, critiques bonnes ou mauvaises. N'hésitez pas !

En attendant, je vous dis à dans un mois (le dernier samedi du mois), et je vous fais des bisous !


	6. La tête en vrac

Nous sommes à nouveau à la fin d'un mois, et à l'orée d'un autre. Et nous sommes en été !

Alors, rien que pour vos beaux yeux, voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

Je vous retrouve en bas, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

 _La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle va au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !_

 _Ayant écopé d'une retenue à cause de l'affrontement verbal avec les Serpentards, Catalina noue quelques liens amicaux avec Lily. Elle a également décliné l'invitation au bal d'un Sirius Black désespéré de trouver une cavalière qui ne soit pas juste une de ses groupies, et lui a proposé de demander à la seconde fille de l'équipe de Quidditch, Leonora Gates. Elle a également eut la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Charlus Potter pour discuter de l'affaire du décès soi-disant accidentel de ses parents : Il se déroulera le samedi, après le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et après la retenue qui suivra._

Après un match de Quidditch ayant vu Gryffondor gagner, Catalina réalise sa retenue avec sobriété, avant d'aller retrouver Charlus Potter. C'est un moment éprouvant, que celui de revivre ses souvenirs. Mais de nouveaux détails sont révélés. L'enquête va pouvoir progresser !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

En pénétrant dans la salle commune, la jeune Taylor fut assaillie par la musique rock qui avait été assourdie de l'extérieur grâce à un sort. Fronçant les sourcils, alors que le tableau se refermait, la brunette chercha ses amis du regard. Elle intercepta le signe enjoué d'une Lily Evans aux joues rougies, et se dirigea vers elle en arborant une expression perplexe. Pourquoi Lily paraissait-elle si enjouée ? D'ordinaire, la préfète affichait plutôt une mine sévère lorsqu'une fête clandestine se déroulait dans la salle commune. Et, passé vingt-deux heures, elle renvoyait tout le monde dans son dortoir. Mais ce soir, un éclat différent brillait au fond de ses prunelles d'émeraude.

« **Lily, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ?** »

La rousse pouffa en la prenant par le bras, et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle se pencha alors vers elle, prenant un air de conspiratrice.

« **Po-James m'a embrassée** , tenta-t-elle de souffler discrètement. »

Avec la musique qui leur mitraillait les oreilles, ce dernier point était tout sauf réussi. Et Lily avait été obligée de hausser le ton en voyant l'air curieux de la lionne. Elle avait presque crié, du coup. Manque de bol, ce fut à cet instant que la musique changea, et les quelques personnes autour d'elles leur jetèrent des regards intrigués et amusés.

Rougissant de plus belle, la préfète-en-chef rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules. Catalina, après un instant de surprise, éclata de rire et étreignit sa camarade.

« **Eh bien, si je m'y attendais ! Enfin, qu'il t'embrasse, ce n'est pas ça qui m'étonnes. C'est plutôt que tu l'aies laissé faire. Tu l'aimes bien, finalement, hein ?**

 **— Oui, je crois. J'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, qu'il n'est plus aussi immature qu'avant. Tu as remarqué qu'il n'a pas essayé de me demander de sortir avec lui entre chaque cours, cette année, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **— Effectivement. Cela voudrait-il dire que Lily Evans va sortir avec James Potter ?** Interrogea finalement Catalina avec un sourire joyeux.

— **Oh, euh… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Disons… Disons que je ne suis plus tout à fait réticente.** »

Avec un rire amusé, la brunette attrapa deux verres sur le buffet près duquel elles s'étaient réfugiées.

« **Il faut fêter ça alors. A un possible futur entre toi et James** , clama la Taylor en levant son verre.

— J **e crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu sais. J'ai déjà… Euh… Alice m'a déjà forcée à boire deux verres quand je le lui ai dit. Pour fêter ça aussi.**

 **— Un troisième ne te fera pas de mal, tu verras.** »

Un peu sceptique, mais malgré tout sur son petit nuage, la préfète trinqua avec sa nouvelle amie et prit quelques gorgées de la liqueur magique qui se trouvait dans son verre.

« **Mh, mais ce n'est pas de la bierreaubeurre, hein ?** Questionna Catalina après avoir pris sa première gorgée.

— **Non. James et Sirius m'ont dit que c'était un alcool fait par les élèves du groupe de Potions Avancées. Ils l'ont appelé le « _Têtenvrac_ », qu'il m'a dit.**

 **— Oh, ça promet alors. C'est très bon en tout cas.**

 **— Oui, c'est vraiment très bon** , approuva la préfète.

— **Tu n'aurais pas vu Alice, au fait ?**

— **Elle était avec Frank, il n'y a pas dix minutes. Tu veux qu'on aille la chercher ?**

 **— Non, ne t'en fais pas. On va la laisser profi-** »

La lionne s'interrompit en pleine phrase quand deux grandes mains se posèrent sur ses yeux. L'individu en question n'eut même pas le temps de poser la question de rigueur qu'elle gronda sourdement.

« **Black, enlève tes sales pattes de là !** »

Le rire de l'étudiant retentit tout près de son oreille, semblable à un aboiement de chien.

« **C'est un signe, on est liés** , s'exclama-t-il avec une ferveur enjouée due à l'absorption d'alcool. **Tu sais quand c'est moi-même sans me voir !** »

Et il éclata de rire en faisant glisser ses mains des yeux de la brunette jusqu'à ses épaules, l'entraînant dans une tentative de danse censée être romantique. Lily, la main posée devant sa bouche, avait du mal à ne pas exploser de rire devant l'expression atterrée de sa compagne. Elle se calma soudainement, cependant, quand James arriva et l'enlaça -lui aussi étant un peu éméché- pour lui voler un baiser.

Cette fois, c'est Catalina qui manqua d'éclater de rire. D'un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius, elle lui désigna le spectacle. Lily avait fermé les yeux, et ses bras étaient passés autour de la nuque du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Le batteur écarquilla les yeux en se figeant. La brunette ne put se retenir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle posa le front contre le torse du jeune Black en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle tapait de son poing fermé contre ses pectoraux.

Hésitant entre une expression hilare et outrée, il finit par secouer la tête lorsqu'elle se redressa, un peu plus calme.

« **James nous avait dit qu'il avait embrassé Evans, mais on n'y croyait pas trop. On s'est dit, avec Remus et Peter, que c'était la poussière des bouquins de la bibliothèque qui lui était monté à la tête. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce crétin ait finalement réussi.**

 **— Il faut croire que tout le monde change, au bout du compte. Lily m'a confié le trouver moins immature cette année.** »

En parlant, ils s'étaient éloignés, laissant le nouveau couple bénéficier d'un semblant d'intimité. Les joues encore rouges et les yeux brillants suite à son fou rire, la lionne finit son verre rapidement.

« **Au fait, c'est hyper bon, ça** , signala-t-elle en posant son verre désormais vide. **Mais ça ne semble un peu fort. J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne.** »

Sirius esquissa un rictus amusé, et l'entraîna vers l'un des canapés qui s'était libéré.

« **Le _Têtenvrac_ fait fureur. Il est plus fort que le Whisky Pur Feu, et il a des effets intéressants aussi, après plusieurs verres.**

 **— Comme quoi ?**

 **— Disons que les gens sont plus enclins à accepter leurs sentiments. Comme tu as pu le voir avec James et Evans. Ou regarde, Londubat et Grant. Tiens, et même Remus s'y met** , commenta-t-il en désignant son ami un peu plus loin. »

Suivant la direction qu'il indiquait, la brunette écarquilla les yeux en voyant le discret Remus Lupin occupé à danser de manière très sensuelle contre une jeune Gryffondor de sixième année.

« **Nom d'une chouette. Je ne le pensais pas aussi… Entreprenant !** »

Ses prunelles ne quittaient pas la silhouette du Gryffondor, qui embrassait à présent passionnément sa compagne. A côté d'elle, Sirius s'affala sur le canapé et étendit les bras sur le dossier. Voulant l'imiter, la lionne sentit son dos heurter le bras qu'il avait passé derrière elle. Elle fit un mouvement pour se redresser, mais le Black la retint.

« **Non, reste, on est bien, non ?** »

Haussant finalement les épaules, elle finit de s'installer.

« **Alors, comment s'est passé ton entretien ?** Lança son compagnon, sincèrement intéressé.

— **Bien.**

 **— Vous avez avancé ?**

 **— Un peu. Je crois.**

 **— Comment ça ?**

 **— La pêche aux souvenirs a été… fructueuse je dirais. Mais ce n'est que quelques détails, alors je ne sais pas s'ils vont aider. J'espère que si.** »

L'étudiant hocha la tête, un air sérieux plaqué sur les traits. Il s'intéressait vraiment à l'histoire de sa compagne de Quidditch. Lui-même avait du mal à saisir pourquoi, mais il se disait que c'était à cause de cette histoire peu ordinaire de parents tués de manière non-identifiée.

« **Et… Tu vas bien ? Parce que ça n'a pas dû être facile de revivre ça, encore une fois…**

 **— Je crois que ça commence à devenir une habitude, donc… Ouais, ça va** , répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules. »

Elle préférait garder ses sentiments pour elle. Les exprimer à haute voix lui donnerait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus réels, qu'ils la touchaient, qu'ils la rendaient vulnérable. Elle sourit rapidement à Sirius avant de détourner la conversation.

« **Merlin, Lupin a vraiment le Feudeymon aux fesses on dirait** , gloussa-t-elle en indiquant la direction où Remus était. »

Ce dernier avait enlacé sa compagne avec volupté et il l'embrassait maintenant comme si sa vie en dépendait, dansant toujours au rythme langoureux de la musique. Suivant la direction indiquée par Catalina, Sirius éclata de rire. Il savait que son ami était plus chaud qu'il ne le paraissait, et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Un flash vint d'ailleurs immortaliser la scène, alors que les deux étudiants s'embrassaient au point d'en venir à manquer d'air. Rejoignant Sirius dans son rire, Catalina repoussa dans un coin de sa tête les préoccupations de son avenir, et surtout celles de son passé. Appuyée sur l'épaule du Black, la jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant l'expression choquée de Remus face à la photographie.

Le responsable, d'ailleurs, était déjà parti en quête d'autres sujets croustillants. C'était un jeune Gryffondor de cinquième année, photographe officiel de la Gazette de Poudlard. Nul doute que l'édition du lundi serait fort prisée. Elle le perdit de vue alors qu'il tournait autour de James et de Lily, toujours occupés à se bécoter dans un coin, près des escaliers menant aux dortoirs féminins.

« **Un autre verre ?** »

La voix de Sirius la sortit de ses rêveries. Pinçant les lèvres, elle secoua la tête.

« **Non, je crois que ça va aller. J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne, et je préfère m'arrêter en étant consciente de ce que je fais.**

 **— Oh allez, on a gagné, il faut bien fêter ça !**

 **— Sirius…**

 **— Pas de « Sirius » qui tienne.**

 **— Mais-**

 **— Pas de « mais » non plus** , l'interrompit-il en lui fourrant de force un verre plein dans les mains, reposant le vide sur le plateau qui lévitait à quelques centimètres du canapé. **A notre victoire, et à toutes celles qui viendront. Aux nouveaux couples qui se forment aussi ce soir. Aux créateurs du _Têtenvrac_. Et enfin, à nous.** »

Il leva son verre, et Catalina l'imita, pas très difficile à convaincre.

« **A tout ça** , lança-t-elle en souriant. »

Elle reprit une gorgée et apprécia une nouvelle fois le goût étonnant qui explosa dans sa bouche. Sirius continua à discuter, et elle répondit avec animation. Ils évoquèrent les Serdaigles qui étaient déçus de leur défaite, le prochain match contre les Serpentards qui se dérouleraient après Noël, les cours qui étaient entièrement consacrés aux ASPICs, et ils finirent par en venir à parler d'eux. Adroitement, le batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch avait ramené la conversation sur le terrain qu'il désirait explorer. A chaque fois que leurs verres étaient vides, il les remplissait. Il avait un peu l'impression de faire boire la jeune fille comme s'il voulait la mettre dans son lit. Pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, cela dit, mais il préférait en savoir plus sur elle. Depuis près de sept ans, ils vivaient dans la même maison, allaient aux mêmes cours, et avait en commun les entraînements de Quidditch. Et pourtant, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la connaissait que peu.

Par exemple, il ignorait tout de sa parenté avec les Carrow. Lui qui, pourtant, était issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Dans ce club très sélect, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté de ce détail.

« **Mais tu vis chez les Carrow depuis longtemps, en fait ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 **— Eh bien… Depuis que j'ai neuf ans. Cet été, ça fera huit ans.**

 **— Je ne t'avais jamais vu aux réunions, aux galas et à toutes ces conneries, pourtant** , glissa-t-il, intrigué.

— **Oh, c'est normal, je n'y allais jamais. Mon frère non plus. Nous n'étions pas vraiment…** Elle s'interrompit un instant pour chercher ses mots. **Disons que, même en ayant le sang-pur, nous n'étions pas vraiment intégrés. Et puis, les circonstances étranges de la mort de mes parents ne donnaient pas envie à ces « bonnes gens » de se frotter à nous. Des fois que, tu sais, ce soit une malédiction…**

 **— Ah ouais, je vois. Mais ça ne m'étonnes même pas en fait, connaissant ma mère. Pourtant, tu connais les Potter. Enfin, au moins Charlus.**

 **— Oui, mais uniquement parce qu'il enquête sur ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans. Je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de James, et avant Poudlard, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu.**

 **— Comment ça se fait que tes cousins aient aussi gardé le silence ?**

 **— Ils sont comme les autres. Un peu superstitieux. Et à partir du moment où j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, ils n'ont pas voulu que leur _noble nom_ soit associé à moi. Comme je n'avais pas non plus envie que tout le monde sache ce détail, c'était en quelque sorte un pacte de non-agression mutuel.**

 **— Ouais. Ce n'était pas facile de grandir avec eux, j'imagine** , laissa tomber le Black en repensant à sa propre enfance.

— **Oh, ça allait. Amycus et Alecto ne font rien qui pourrait nuire à leur image auprès de leurs parents. Et oncle Apollon m'aime bien, alors ils se gardent bien de bouger le petit doigt à mon encontre.** »

Elle laissa planer le silence un moment. Sirius en profita pour lui offrir un nouveau verre. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait les joues rougies par l'alcool, et que ses yeux brillaient plus que d'habitude. Pourtant, elle semblait presque être sobre dans son élocution, et dans sa tenue.

Catalina travaillait dur pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait chaud, elle sentait sa tête qui tournait (ou bien était-ce le monde autour d'eux ?), elle se retenait au bras du canapé pour ne pas vaciller et elle essayait de garder une diction claire et cohérente.

« **Tu as d'autres personnes liées à ta famille, à part les Carrow ?** Demanda soudain le brun. »

Elle prit le temps pour réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils.

« **Oui. Normalement. Mais personne d'aussi proche je crois. D'après mon oncle, je suis liée ici à la famille Yaxley. C'était le nom de jeune fille de tante Cassandra. Je crois que la mère d'oncle Apollon était une Bulstrode, et que sa grand-mère paternelle était une Flint. Je ne sais rien de sa grand-mère maternelle par contre. Et pour tante Cassandra… Sa mère appartenait à la famille Rowle il me semble. Et sa grand-mère paternelle… Je crois que c'était une Black. Il faudrait que je redemande à oncle Apollon. Pour le reste, je crois que tout est marqué dans le Livre de la Généalogie de la famille.** »

Sirius assimila doucement tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Lui aussi était atteint par l'ivresse, et il lui fallait le temps de bien absorber les informations.

« **Donc… Si je comprends bien, on serait cousins, en quelque sorte ? Genre cousins éloignés. Si je compte bien, ce serait cousin au sixième degré par alliance. Non ?**

 **— Oh, tu m'en demandes trop. J'suis plus très nette là, tu sais ? Bon, remarque, même en étant nette, j'suis sûre que de déterminer notre degré de parenté me collerait une migraine de tous les épouvantards.**

 **— Ouais. J'en ai mal à la tête rien qu'à avoir essayé de comprendre.** »

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent, avant de finir d'un commun accord le verre qu'ils tenaient dans les mains. Sirius en reprit deux autres, avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient avachis sur des fauteuils ou des canapés. D'autres étaient déjà remontés, et il n'en restait plus que quelques-uns qui tenaient encore debout.

« **Tiens, je ne vois plus ni Remus, ni James** , nota-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

— **Oh oh. Je ne vois pas Lily non plus. Ni la cinquième année. Tu crois que…** »

A nouveau, ils se regardèrent, et un sourire malicieux étira leurs lèvres.

« **Il y en a qui vont avoir mal au crâne demain, à essayer de démêler tout ça** , glissa le lion avec un rire dans la voix.

— **Je n'imagine même pas comment Lily va réagir. Oh, et Alice ? Où est Alice ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas trop. Elle était avec Frank, mais je ne le vois nulle part.**

 **— Encore un couple parti batifoler… Enfin, au moins, je sais qu'Alice ne va pas me péter une crise demain matin, quand je la reverrais. Elle sera plutôt sur son petit nuage.** »

Hochant la tête, Sirius se renfonça dans le canapé. Son bras entoura les épaules de Catalina, et il la ramena contre lui.

« **Tout ça mérite un nouveau toast** , lança-t-il avec entrain. **Allez, aux nouveaux couples qui sont partis faire des cochonneries Merlin sait où.**

 **— Sirius, je ne crois pas qu-**

 **— Bois, nom d'une gargouille. J'vais avoir l'air d'un alcoolique si je bois tout seul.** »

Lui jetant un regard soupçonneux, la brunette finit par porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« **Cul-sec** , ajouta le Black avec un sourire en coin. »

Résistant à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel, la lionne finit son verre d'une traite, en même temps que son compagnon. Elle secoua la tête ensuite, laissant le temps à son corps pour qu'il assimile l'alcool et que les frissons disparaissent.

Sirius prit de nouveau la parole, et la brunette se surprit à lui répondre. Ils parlèrent cette fois du passé de l'étudiant, de son conflit permanent avec sa famille, et le temps passa plutôt vite. Dodelinant de la tête après plus d'une heure, la Taylor finit par piquer du nez sur l'épaule du brun quand ce dernier arrêta de parler. Il ne tarda pas non plus à la rejoindre, et ils glissèrent tous les deux au pays de Morphée.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! :)

J'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, si vous avez des envies particulières pour la suite. Rien n'est encore vraiment déterminé si ce n'est la direction globale de la fic vers un but précis, et je peux tout à fait intégrer de nouvelles choses =D

A présent, je me dois de vous laisser.

A dans un mois ! Profitez bien de vos vacances (pour ceux qui sont en vacances, évidemment) !


	7. Quelques pas dans le passé

On dirait un rituel bien précis, une routine familière.

Fin du mois, début d'un autre = nouveau chapitre des aventures de Catalina !

Allez, je vous laisse lire, sans plus attendre, et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

 _La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle va au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !_

 _Ayant écopé d'une retenue à cause de l'affrontement verbal avec les Serpentards, Catalina noue quelques liens amicaux avec Lily. Elle a également décliné l'invitation au bal d'un Sirius Black désespéré de trouver une cavalière qui ne soit pas juste une de ses groupies, et lui a proposé de demander à la seconde fille de l'équipe de Quidditch, Leonora Gates. Elle a également eut la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Charlus Potter pour discuter de l'affaire du décès soi-disant accidentel de ses parents : Il se déroulera le samedi, après le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et après la retenue qui suivra._

 _Après un match de Quidditch ayant vu Gryffondor gagner, Catalina réalise sa retenue avec sobriété, avant d'aller retrouver Charlus Potter. C'est un moment éprouvant, que celui de revivre ses souvenirs. Mais de nouveaux détails sont révélés. L'enquête va pouvoir progresser !_

Après une entrevue pleine d'émotions, Catalina est revenue à la salle commune. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir une fête clandestine ! Avec une préfète-en-chef qui ne tourne plus très rond, qui plus est. La faute en revient à cet alcool de contrebande fabriqué par des élèves. Cet alcool délie la langue et désinhibe pas mal. Catalina elle-même se fait prendre à son propre jeu, et elle en révèle plus qu'elle ne le voudrait à Sirius.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

A des lieues de Poudlard, bien avant sa construction, bien avant l'avènement d'une société magique au Royaume Uni :

—

 _« **La conspiration de Seth est plus étendue que l'on ne l'imaginait, seigneur** , glissa une voix fébrile à l'oreille de son maître. **Ses troupes marchent en ce moment vers le temple d'Isis.** »_

 _Le souverain, un homme ayant péniblement atteint la quarantaine, poussa un soupir las. Ses yeux sombres étaient cernés par de trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil. La coiffe double de sa position était lourde, à cet instant, comme l'était sa charge. Horus de la Haute et de la Basse Egypte, il n'en restait pas moins un homme accablé par le poids de ses responsabilités._

 _Jetant un regard indéchiffrable sur son entourage, il finit par secouer la tête en passant une main sur son front plissé par la contrariété, repoussant les boucles brunes qui masquaient sa peau foncée. Son vizir, l'intelligent Inéki, gardait un masque impassible. Mais Selk voyait la crainte dans ses prunelles. La crainte pour l'avenir du royaume et de ses sujets._

 _« **Scorpion** , lâcha Kawab, le général de son armée. **Nous pouvons arrivée avant Seth au temple. Il suffirait de deux jours de marche forcée, et nous y serions.**_

 ** _— A quoi servirait une armée épuisée face aux troupes démoniaques de Seth ?_** _Contra Inéki, en fronçant les sourcils. **Je sais que tu veux bien faire, général, mais nous devons mettre sur pied un plan qui ne comporte aucune faille, ou Seth en profitera.** »_

 _La remontrance du vizir était adoucie par sa voix douce. Il ne cherchait pas à faire étalage de sa puissance auprès de l'Horus. Il voulait juste que les conseillers du souverain prennent en compte l'ensemble du tableau._

 _« **Dans combien de temps Isis aura-t-elle terminé la potion ?** Intervint alors Selk, s'empêchant de gratter la lourde coiffe qui encombrait son crâne._

 _— **Dans cinq jours, seigneur. Dans cinq jours…** »_

 _Fermant un instant les yeux, celui qui était appelé le Roi Scorpion par ses plus fidèles soutiens pinça les lèvres. Si les rapports des éclaireurs étaient corrects, Seth serait sur le temps dans moins de trois jours. Isis n'aurait jamais le temps de terminer la potion. L'œuvre de sa vie. La sorcière avait passé son existence à trouver la recette qui permettrait au ka des morts de survivre dans l'au-delà et de pouvoir communiquer avec les vivants._

 _« **Kawab, envoie une division pour tendre une embuscade aux troupes de Seth avant qu'il ne franchisse le fleuve. Ne ménage pas tes efforts et fais en sorte d'arriver là-bas au plus tôt. Inéki, tu accompagneras une autre division pour aller parler Ptah. Tu dois le convaincre d'utiliser sa magie pour brouiller les sens de Seth et de ses suppôts.** »_

 _Les deux hommes nommés inclinèrent la tête face à leur souverain. Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas fini. Il se tourna vers un quatrième homme, resté effacé jusqu'ici._

 _« **Penimen, tu seras chargé d'aller rendre compte à Amon des derniers progrès qu'Isis t'a envoyé. Si nous échouons, au moins n'aurons-nous pas tout perdu. Une division t'accompagnera. Quant à moi, je prendrais en charge la dernière, et j'irais solliciter des soutiens de la part de Rê.** »_

 _Penimen, le scribe chargé de retranscrire tout ce qui se passait dans l'entourage de l'Horus, accepta la mission d'un signe de tête digne. Kawab, lui, sembla s'offenser de ce plan._

 _« **Scorpion** , protesta-t-il, **tu ne peux pas t'exposer ainsi. La magie de Seth est grande, et hors des protections de ce lieu, il peut t'atteindre n'importe où…**_

 ** _— Pas si je vais sous ma forme animale. Je comprends ton inquiétude, Kawab. Mais je me dois de le faire. Ceci est mon royaume. Ma responsabilité. Je ne peux pas rester caché alors que tant d'autres risquent leurs vies pour moi._**

 ** _— Alors laisses-moi y aller à ta place. Echangeons nos rôles. Je vais solliciter le soutien de Rê. Près d'Isis, tu seras protégé. Le sanctuaire possède les mêmes protections qu'ici._**

 ** _— Cela sera sage, seigneur_** _, approuva Inéki. »_

 _Selk hésita un instant, considérant posément les options, avant d'incliner tranquillement la tête. Il se leva alors, plein de dignité et de puissance._

 _« **Ainsi soit-il** , conclut-il la réunion. »_

 _—_

 _Deux heures plus tard, les quatre divisions de l'armée de l'Horus quittaient la protection des charmes de la cité. Une centaine de soldats aguerris étaient restés en arrière, chargés de poursuivre l'entraînement des recrues qui continuaient d'affluer à Abydos, et de protéger la cité en cas d'attaque. Ce dernier point était peu probable, étant donné que Seth était plus ou moins le seul ennemi du royaume à l'heure actuelle. Les royaumes voisins, conquis plus tôt, étaient pacifiés. Mais ce n'était jamais qu'une simple précaution, une assurance. Pendant ce temps, les vingt-mille autres soldats s'en iraient accomplir leurs missions respectives : Avoir l'assurance que nombre des Premiers, ces êtres qui sont nés de la magie avant de la transmettre à leurs élus et leurs enfants, soient avec eux pour la lutte contre Seth. Seth était l'un de ces Premiers, et c'est pourquoi il était important d'avoir l'appui des autres, ses frères et sœurs, afin de remporter la bataille._

 _Les quatre divisions se séparèrent après une heure de marche. Tandis que Selk prenait la tête de ses hommes pour gagner le temple d'Isis, adoptant une marche forcé qui était supportée par les chants pleins de courages des soldats, Inéki dirigeait la sienne vers les domaines de Ptah, à moins d'une journée de marche. Kawab et Penimen, eux, restèrent ensemble. Ils se sépareraient plus tard dans la journée pour aller à la rencontre des cousins, Amon et Rê._

 _Après une journée d'intenses efforts pédestres, la division que conduisait l'Horus commençait à faiblir. Les chants s'étaient progressivement estompés, à mesure que l'épuisement prenait le pas sur la motivation. Selk voyait bien que le rythme avait molli, et il ordonna l'arrêt des quelques cinq milles hommes que comptait sa division, et escalada la falaise abrupte qu'ils longeaient depuis une bonne heure. Le soleil se couchait, à l'horizon, et sa silhouette se découpa nettement quand il atteignit le sommet. Sans un mot, Selk leva un bras en l'air. Ses hommes firent de même, saluant leur chef avec une ferveur ramollie mais sincère. Quelques instants plus tard, la silhouette du souverain muta, s'allongeant, prenant des proportions monstrueuses. Pour finir, il ne restait plus de la présence de l'homme sur le sommet de la falaise qu'un énorme scorpion dont la tête était surmontée de la coiffe de la royauté. Les soldats sentirent quelques forces leur revenir, et à leur tour, ils mutèrent. Tous ne se transformaient pas de la même manière. Certains, les plus pauvres en magie, prenaient la forme d'un animal de taille réelle. Il y avait des chèvres, des chats, des chiens, des chacals ou des serpents. D'autres, les plus puissants, avaient un animal qui atteignait presque les proportions de celle du Roi Scorpion. On trouvait par ailleurs plus d'exotismes dans ces derniers. Il y avait des chimères, des dragons ou de gigantesques araignées._

 _Des plus hétéroclites, la division reprit la route. Sous leur forme animale, les hommes fatiguaient moins, laissant l'instinct prendre le dessus. Tous, sans exceptions, suivaient le scorpion proprement démesuré qui guidait leurs pas. Et ils arrivèrent au sanctuaire d'Isis après une autre journée de marche._

 _« **Scorpion** , salua l'enchanteresse qui dirigeait le temple. **Je ne t'attendais pas. J'aurais pensé voir arrivé Kawab.**_

 ** _— C'est ce que j'avais prévu, au départ. Mais les raisonnements de mes conseillers ont du bon. Et si même toi tu ne t'attendais pas à ma venue, alors Seth en sera désappointé également._**

 ** _— Oui, il est probable que mon frère n'envisage pas un instant de te voir ici. Mais viens, entre. Tes hommes peuvent se reposer dans l'enceinte du temple et au-dehors. Mes prêtresses se chargeront de leur prodiguer des soins régénérateurs et de les nourrir._** _»_

 _Le roi accepta, inclinant gravement la tête. Avoir repris son apparence humaine, après une journée entière à avancer sous les traits du scorpion, le désarçonnait légèrement. Lui aussi était fourbu de fatigue et affamé. Isis sembla le comprendre, et l'invita à se restaurer pendant qu'elle allait vérifier sa potion._

 _« **Osiris est arrivé une nuit avant vous** , lui apprit-elle en revenant. **Il se repose en ce moment. Seth n'a pas été tendre avec lui, malgré notre filiation. Heureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper avant que le courroux de notre frère ne puisse s'exprimer pleinement.** »_

 _Selk hocha la tête. Cette nouvelle lui fit reconsidérer ses plans un moment. Mais dans l'ensemble, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Au mieux, la magie d'Osiris pourrait permettre de gêner l'ennemi un peu plus longtemps. Au point où ils en étaient, de toute façon, tout espoir de gagner du temps était bon à prendre. Il ignorait si Ptah, ou bien les cousins Amon et Rê, viendraient leur prêter main forte._

 _« **N'as-tu pas moyen d'accélérer le processus, pour la potion ?** S'enquit-il auprès d'Isis quand elle s'installa face à lui, coupant finement des racines pour les mettre de côté._

 _— **Malheureusement, non. Pas sans corrompre la substance même de la potion. Si je voulais aller plus vite, rien ne garantirais le succès.**_

 ** _— Dommage. A quel point Seth est déterminé à empêcher notre peuple d'obtenir le droit à une vie dans l'au-delà ?_**

 ** _— Plus que tout_** _, intervint une voix masculine. **Seth refuse en bloc de voir notre monde envahi par le ka du peuple. Il continue de penser que seuls les plus puissants ont le droit d'y poser le pied. Et que dire de ceux qui sont dépourvus de magie ? Il ne les considère même pas comme digne de sa haine. Il ne voit en eux que des vermisseaux indignes de la moindre parcelle de notre intérêt.** »_

 _Osiris prit place autour de la table, son visage pâli par la fatigue et creusé de cernes._

 _« **Osiris** , souffla doucement Isis. **Tu devrais rester te reposer. Ton corps a peut-être guéri par les baumes et les incantations, mais ton ib, ton ba et ton ka sont encore faibles.** »_

 _L'homme secoua la tête, et piocha dans les dattes de l'assiette de Selk pour se restaurer légèrement._

 _« **Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer pour l'instant. Seth approche. Je sens sa colère d'ici. Il sera sans pitié.**_

 ** _— Alors, allons le ralentir suffisamment pour terminer la potion_** _, s'exclama Selk avec fougue. **Une fois qu'elle sera achevée, Isis pourra en sauver une partie en envoyant différentes fioles avec une copie de la recette à nos alliés hors du royaume. Seth ne pourra plus rien faire pour empêcher sa diffusion. Il sera vaincu.**_

 ** _— Et furieux_** _, ajouta Isis, l'air sombre. »_

 _—_

 _Penimen et Kawab s'étaient séparés à l'embranchement du Nil et de l'un de ses affluents. Le premier faisait avancer ses troupes vite et bien, étonnamment pourvu d'autorité malgré sa position de simple scribe royal. Il atteignit le domaine d'Amon dans la fin de la journée, avant que la division que menait Selk ne se métamorphose._

 _Amon, et son cousin Rê, faisait partie des sorciers les plus puissants du royaume. A l'instar d'Osiris, Isis, Seth ou Ptah, ils étaient souvent adorés tels des dieux par le peuple qui enviait leur capacité à aller et venir du royaume des morts et à ne pas en souffrir. Pourtant, ils n'en considéraient nulle fierté. Au contraire de Seth, la majorité de ceux qui avaient accès à cet autre monde ne s'en félicitait pas. Justes et honnêtes, ceux qui étaient considérés comme des dieux voulaient partager leur don avec le peuple. Parce qu'il faut bien avouer une chose : A toujours côtoyer les mêmes personnes dans l'au-delà, on se lasse._

 _Amon reçu le scribe sans se faire prier. A peine était-il arrivé en ville qu'une jeune servante accourait vers lui, le priant de le suivre pour une audience avec le maître du domaine._

 _Beaucoup moins fringant qu'au moment de quitter Abydos, Penimen se sentait intimidé par la prestance d'Amon. Le colosse aux cheveux de lumière l'impressionnait, et son regard cristallin semblait plonger au plus profond de son être. Mais si Amon était imposant et avait l'air sévère en public, il était aussi juste et avenant en privé. Dès lors qu'ils ne furent que tous les deux, le colosse se détendit, et un sourire vint adoucir ses traits bruts._

 _Déglutissant légèrement, Penimen sortit un rouleau de papyrus de son sac de toile et le présenta au blond avec déférence._

 _« **Voici les dernières avancées d'Isis, et ses instructions pour reproduire ce qu'elle a accompli jusqu'alors. Le Roi Scorpion m'a chargé de te le remettre, dans l'espoir de sauvegarder ce savoir si jamais Seth venait à arriver à ses fins.**_

 ** _— J'en ferais des copies, donc, et je chargerais mes meilleurs potionnistes de tenter d'en deviner la fin, si un malheur arrivait à Isis._**

 ** _— L'Horus t'en remercie._**

 ** _— Ce n'est rien, scribe. Mais dis-moi, comptes-tu rester la nuit ici, ou faire repartir tes troupes pour gagner le sanctuaire ?_**

 ** _— Je ferais comme tu le décideras, Amon_** _, répondit le scribe avec humilité. »_

 _Dans l'idéal, il espérait passer la nuit ici pour que les soldats soient frais le lendemain, et gagner les rives du Nil pour embarquer et arriver plus rapidement au sanctuaire. Mais tout dépendrait de l'hospitalité d'Amon._

 _« **Restes, cette nuit. Demain, un millier de mes soldats s'ajouterons à ceux de Selk, et mes embarcations sont à ta disposition.** »_

 _Penimen acquiesça, soulagé, avant que le sorcier ne lui donne son congé. Lui-même n'était pas magicien, mais il tenait en haute estime ceux qui l'étaient. Et des sorciers de la trempe d'Amon appréciaient cela, autant qu'ils leurs en rendaient la pareilles. Il n'y avait que Seth et ses disciples qui voyaient les choses autrement._

 _—_

 _Kawab atteignit le domaine de Rê avant que Penimen ne soit introduit auprès d'Amon. Le général, dans une posture fière et dynamique, accompagna les gardes de Rê qui le conduisaient à ce dernier. L'entretien fut plus bref encore que celui entre Amon et Penimen. A peine le soldat avait-il commencé à exposer sa demande que Rê mettait à sa disposition ses armées pour prêter main forte au souverain de la Haute et de la Basse Egypte. Rê possédait, en outre, un portail qui permettait de se rendre rapidement à moins d'une heure de marche du sanctuaire d'Isis. Il promit de leur accorder le passage, pour lutter contre la folie de Seth._

 _Quant à Inéki, qui devait rejoindre Ptah, il y fut le lendemain de son départ d'Abydos, alors que le soleil venait d'éteindre paresseusement ses rayons sur le royaume. Il laissa les troupes camper à l'extérieur de la cité de Ptah, et s'avança seul parmi les disciples du sorcier. Lui aussi avait de la magie dans son sang, mais rien d'aussi spectaculaire que Ptah. Ce dernier possédait un immense pouvoir, qu'il pouvait pousser au-delà des frontières de son regard. Il pouvait localiser et atteindre des cibles sans même quitter le confort de sa demeure. Il pouvait embrouiller les esprits de plusieurs milliers d'hommes à la fois, et ce serait nécessaires pour contrer les quelques trente mille âmes au service de Seth._

 _« **Inéki, vizir de Selk, l'Horus des Deux Terres, le Roi Scorpion, l'aimé d'Osiris et d'Isis, le protégé de Serket.** »_

 _Enumérer les titres du pharaon était plus long que de présenter Inéki simplement, mais Ptah tenait au cérémonial. Après que le vizir eut été annoncé, il l'invita à se joindre à lui, dans le bassin où il se délectait de la musique des danseuses qu'Hathor avait formées avant son départ dans l'autre monde. Inéki déclina l'invitation à se baigner, et préféra s'asseoir en tailleur près du bassin._

 _« **Ainsi donc** , commença Ptah avant même que le vizir puisse parler, **tu es venu me demander de lutter contre mon prochain. Contre Seth. Mais, pourquoi devrais-je accepter, selon toi ?** »_

 _Pris de court, Inéki ne resta pas longtemps sans réponses, cependant. Inclinant la tête pour saluer la performance de Ptah, qui venait de lire dans son esprit sans même paraître faire le moindre effort, il posa ses mains sur ses genoux._

 _« **Tu devrais accepter, seigneur, parce que cela te permettra de prendre soin de tes fidèles, lorsque ces derniers rendront leur dernier souffle. Tu pourras puiser dans leurs forces pour augmenter les tiennes si besoin. Tu pourras contrôler plus complètement ceux qui te jurent fidélité, et tes troupes augmenteront d'années en années sans que la mort ne vienne entraver cela. Par ailleurs, cela te permettras également de mettre en branle tes grands projets de créations dans l'autre monde, et de ne pas te contenter de celui-ci.** »_

 _L'air imperturbable, Ptah réfléchit quelques instants. Ses yeux sombres évaluaient le vizir, lisant en lui sans le moindre effort._

 _« **Tu parles bien, Inéki. Et tu parles juste. J'admire cela. J'admire ta loyauté et ton courage, ainsi que ton abnégation. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi d'accepter le règne de Selk quand toute ta famille a péri dans la guerre qui a vu la réunification des Deux Terres. Pour cela, et parce que tu as vu juste, j'accepte.** »_

 _Sans rien laisser paraître du soulagement que cela lui procurait, Inéki inclina la tête. Ptah, grand mais mince, se leva alors du bassin, exposant sa nudité sans pudeur. Une prêtresse s'approcha de lui, le drapant dans une tunique de lin avant même qu'il ne soit sec, et il fit signe au vizir de le suivre. Sans vérifier que ce dernier le suivait, il prit la direction qui menait au toit plat de sa demeure, et il releva un miroir sur pied qui y était couché._

 _« **Approches-toi, et prononce le nom de ton seigneur, vizir.** »_

 _Sans vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passer, Inéki obtempéra néanmoins. Dès qu'il prononça le nom de Selk, le miroir se brouilla, et montra une toute autre vision. Il s'agissait de l'intérieur du temple d'Isis. Celle-ci était au loin, plongée au-dessus d'un chaudron immense, tandis que deux hommes discutaient à une table. Osiris et le Roi Scorpion. Osiris remarqua en premier que le miroir, le même que celui qui était sur le toit de la demeure de Ptah, s'était mis en route. Selk ne tarda pas à suivre son regard, et ils s'approchèrent tous les deux._

 _« **Inéki** , salua alors le souverain. **Ptah. Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux. Est-ce une réponse positive à ma sollicitation ?** »_

 _Ptah hocha la tête, sans mot dire, alors qu'Inéki se mettait légèrement en retrait._

 _« **Parfait. Alors mettons en place un plan d'action.** »_

 _—_

 _L'aube du troisième jour arrivait à peine que l'armée de Seth franchissait les dunes qui bordaient le domaine d'Isis. Mais les résistants étaient prêts, et les vingt-et-un mille soldats se mirent en formation pour accueillir leurs trente-mille ennemis. Ptah usa alors de sa magie, et détourna plus d'un tiers des forces de Seth. Il obligea les soldats du chaos à se retourner contre les leurs, permettant à un quart des forces de l'Horus de déferler en contournant le reste après avoir profité de la confusion. Osiris et Selk se tenaient non loin de l'affrontement, observant une silhouette solitaire qui gardait un œil sur le combat. Bientôt, la silhouette porta ses yeux de braise vers eux, et le monde parut se suspendre un instant. Le véritable combat ne se livrerait pas avec les soldats._

 _Sans crier gare, Selk se transforma et bondit, alors qu'Osiris usait de sa magie pour lui faire franchir la masse grouillante des soldats et atterrir près de Seth. Il le rejoignit peu après, mais Seth s'était déjà changé en un gigantesque chacal aux yeux flamboyant, et venait lutter contre le scorpion démesuré. Il était impossible à Osiris d'agir tant qu'il risquait de toucher le souverain._

 _Les combats des soldats se terminèrent moins d'une journée plus tard. Les vaincus, l'armée de Seth, s'étaient finalement rendus. Mais tous étaient épuisés, et tous avaient subi des pertes. Au-delà de la frontière des protections du sanctuaire, toutefois, la rage de vaincre animait toujours les deux guerriers. Osiris transmettait de ses forces à Selk, qui se battait comme un lion sous la forme d'un scorpion. Seth semblait infatigable cependant._

 _Isis, dans son temple, travaillait sur la potion avec une concentration acharnée. Ptah, dans son esprit, lui faisait le compte rendu de ce qui se passait au-dehors. Quand les derniers soldats vaincus s'étaient rendus, elle l'avait su et avait ainsi ordonné à ses prêtresses d'aller prodiguer des soins aux blessés et de la dignité aux morts._

 _—_

 _La potion était presque prête. Cela faisait deux jours pleins que Seth et Selk combattaient. La magie à l'œuvre, outre la métamorphose, était impressionnante. Mais, même alliés, Osiris et Selk ne parvenaient pas à prendre le dessus. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une égalité rageante. Isis remercia Ptah de la tenir au courant, et ajouta enfin le dernier ingrédient dans son chaudron. La liqueur tranquille se mit à se troubler, et la couleur sombre finit par s'éclairer et devint d'une magnifique teinte argentée. Encore quelques remous, comme si c'était de l'argent liquide dans le récipient, et Isis coupa le feu en-dessous. Elle s'occupa alors de refroidir le mélange, consignant ensuite la recette complète sur un papyrus. Ptah retint l'intégralité, et quitta son esprit pour le transmettre à Amon, qui se chargea de la recopier et de la faire s'étendre aux quatre coins du monde._

 _Mais à l'extérieur du sanctuaire d'Isis, le combat devenait plus féroce que jamais. Sentant peut-être qu'il était sur le point de perdre, Seth redoublait d'ardeur, et peu à peu, affaiblit les défenses de Selk. Pour finir, il réussit enfin à sonner le roi Scorpion grâce à son pouvoir, en arrêtant le flux de force vitale qui le liait à Osiris, et l'éjecta au loin, persuadé qu'il allait périr sans la force vitale qu'Osiris lui transmettait._

 _Selk ne périt pas, mais il ne se releva pas tout de suite non plus. Certain de son succès, Seth abattit ensuite rapidement Osiris, alors même qu'Isis sortait du temple pour annoncer que la potion était finie et qu'elle serait connue de tous dans très peu de temps étant donné qu'elle serait propagée dans le monde entier._

 _« **NON !** Hurla-t-elle en voyant le corps sans vie d'Osiris tomber sur le sable imbibé du sang de Selk. »_

 _Seth lui retourna un regard brûlant, furieux de sa défaite. Plein de hargne et de rage, il attrapa le corps inerte de son frère, et le présenta à Isis._

 _« **Ainsi, tu as défié ma volonté, ma sœur. Soit. Mais Osiris ne pourra jamais en profiter, de cette potion, et il n'aura plus jamais le droit de revenir dans l'Autre Monde.** »_

 _C'est à cette occasion qu'il découpa le corps de son frère en morceaux, et qu'il les éparpilla aux quatre coins du monde, comme le fut propagée la recette de cette potion qu'il honnissait._

* * *

Nous sommes à la fin, encore une fois.

J'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié, même si ce chapitre doit être assez troublant pour vous. J'introduis un peu l'intrigue principale de l'histoire, celle à laquelle devra se frotter Catalina. Je ne l'ai pas mise avant, parce que je voulais que vous fassiez un peu connaissance avec elle. Mais maintenant, c'est lancé. Et si je n'en reparle pas directement tout de suite, cherchez bien, c'est peut-être caché dans un double-sens :D

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si le cœur vous en dit.

A dans un mois les loutres !


	8. Confusion

On dirait un rituel bien précis, une routine familière.

Fin du mois, début d'un autre = nouveau chapitre des aventures de Catalina !

Allez, je vous laisse lire, sans plus attendre, et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

 _La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle va au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !_

 _Ayant écopé d'une retenue à cause de l'affrontement verbal avec les Serpentards, Catalina noue quelques liens amicaux avec Lily. Elle a également décliné l'invitation au bal d'un Sirius Black désespéré de trouver une cavalière qui ne soit pas juste une de ses groupies, et lui a proposé de demander à la seconde fille de l'équipe de Quidditch, Leonora Gates. Elle a également eut la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Charlus Potter pour discuter de l'affaire du décès soi-disant accidentel de ses parents : Il se déroulera le samedi, après le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et après la retenue qui suivra._

 _Après un match de Quidditch ayant vu Gryffondor gagner, Catalina réalise sa retenue avec sobriété, avant d'aller retrouver Charlus Potter. C'est un moment éprouvant, que celui de revivre ses souvenirs. Mais de nouveaux détails sont révélés. L'enquête va pouvoir progresser !_

 _Après une entrevue pleine d'émotions, Catalina est revenue à la salle commune. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir une fête clandestine ! Avec une préfète-en-chef qui ne tourne plus très rond, qui plus est. La faute en revient à cet alcool de contrebande fabriqué par des élèves. Cet alcool délie la langue et désinhibe pas mal. Catalina elle-même se fait prendre à son propre jeu, et elle en révèle plus qu'elle ne le voudrait à Sirius._

Une petite parenthèse dans l'histoire de Catalina, une petite leçon d'histoire et de mythologie. De l'origine des sorciers, aux conflits qui agitent leur monde. Et qui n'est pas sans relation avec le mystère central de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **:**

« **Hé, Taylor** , chuchota une voix à l'oreille de la jeune femme endormie. »

Elle ne réagit pas pour autant, plongée dans ses songes agités. Les traits crispés, elle s'agrippait à ce contre quoi elle était allongée. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front plissé, et ses paupières s'agitaient rapidement, prises de quelques tics incontrôlables.

« **Taylor, tout va bien ?** »

Elle ne répondit pas plus que la fois précédente. Elle était vraiment happée par son mauvais rêve. Elle se voyait dans une obscurité infinie, cherchant à avancer, à trouver son chemin, à trouver la lumière. Elle appelait son frère, ses parents, sa famille. Elle appelait aussi ses amis, mais personne ne lui répondait. Contre ses chevilles nues, elle ressentait parfois des contacts fugaces et froids. Terrifiée, elle vit soudain une lueur orangée au loin, devant elle. Haletant, essayant de vaincre sa frayeur, la lionne s'y dirigea d'un pas résolu, empêchant ses jambes de chanceler autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle n'avait pas conscience de rêver, et croyait vraiment être dans cette place inconnue, et sombre. La lueur se rapprochait vite, embrasant les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se trouvait.

« **Taylor, réveilles-toi !** »

La voix masculine lui parvenait faiblement. Si faiblement qu'elle la chassa dans un coin de sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un moustique. Devant elle, la lumière orange devenait jaune, puis blanche. Aveuglante. Fermant les yeux, et se protégeant de ses bras, elle avançait toujours. Mieux valais une luminosité éblouissante que les ténèbres où elle était.

« **Merlin… Catalina !** »

Cette fois, la voix l'atteignit, et elle se réveilla en sursaut. Papillonnant des yeux devant les rayons du soleil qui éclairaient la salle commune, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la chemise de Sirius et à sa main. Déglutissant difficilement, elle relâcha son étreinte, faisant jouer ses articulations ankylosées, avant de se redresser. Brossant rapidement ses cheveux avec ses doigts, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en sueur, et qu'elle avait le souffle court. Des bribes de son rêve lui revenaient, mais tout ça semblait s'effacer rapidement.

« **Hé, ça va ?** Lui demanda le Gryffondor en la voyant ainsi troublée.

— **Ouais. Ouais, ouais. Je… Un mauvais rêve.**

 **— J'ai cru remarqué. Tu me racontes ?** »

Elle le fixa un instant, hésitante, avant de secouer la tête.

« **Non. Je… Je ne m'en souviens plus** , mentit-elle en détournant le regard.

— **Comme tu le sens.** »

En vérité, elle se souvenait de la lueur éclatante qui semblait s'approcher à grande vitesse de sa position. Elle se rappelait avoir senti une terrible chaleur avant de se réveiller. Mais elle ne voyait pas ce que cela signifiait, ni même pourquoi elle avait ressenti cet effroi dans l'obscurité. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur du noir, même étant petite.

« **Il est quelle heure** , questionna la brunette en observant le soleil qui semblait déjà haut dans le ciel.

— **A peine dix heures. Personne n'est passé par la salle commune depuis que je suis réveillé.**

 **— Et ça fait longtemps ?**

 **— Presque une heure. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien.**

 **— Oh… Tu aurais dû. Tu aurais pu aller vaquer à tes occupations.** »

Il rit, secouant la tête en se redressant tout à fait sur le canapé.

« **Je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Et c'était plus amusant de te souffler sur le nez et de te voir le remuer pour chasser ce dérangement.**

 **— Idiot** , sourit-elle en s'étirant comme un chat. **Je vais aller prendre une douche je crois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un troupeau de Bicorne qui galope dans ma tête.**

 **— C'est l'effet du Têtenvrac** **ça.**

 **— Je me doute oui. Et c'est de ta faute, tu m'as poussée à la consommation hier.**

 **— Mais pas du tout, c'est toi qui en redemandais** , répliqua le Black avec un sourire en coin.

— **A d'autres ! J'ai peut-être mal au crâne, mais je m'en souviens, espèce d'alcoolique** , glissa-t-elle en souriant avant de se lever. »

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire innocent, auquel elle répondit en secouant la tête d'un air navré, et la brunette fila vers les dortoirs féminins en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur certains élèves qui étaient affalés près des fauteuils et des tapis.

—

La douche lui ayant fait le plus grand bien, Catalina s'habilla d'un jean large et d'un débardeur avant de quitter le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds. Lily et Alice n'étaient pas dans la chambre, mais Marlène dormait à poing fermé, serrant contre elle une peluche de licorne qui s'ébrouait de temps à autres.

Quand elle revint à la salle commune, Sirius n'était plus là. Quelques élèves commencèrent à remuer, à se réveiller tranquillement, et Catalina passa entre eux avec une moue amusée. Elle rejoignit vite le portrait, et décida d'aller faire un tour près de la tour de Serdaigle, voir où en était leurs adversaires de la veille.

Bien sûr, elle ne put pas y entrer. Elle ne voulut pas le faire, en fait, car pour une fois, l'énigme proposée était à sa portée. Elle préféra demander au tableau s'il était possible de prévenir Gregory de sa présence, et elle patienta tranquillement adossée au mur. Son petit copain ne tarda pas trop, mais elle constata qu'elle le réveillait. La marque de l'oreiller sur la joue en était un bon indice. Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il l'embrassa de la même manière.

« **Comment va l'équipe des Aigles** , questionna la lionne avec une lueur malicieux au fond du regard.

— **Ils iraient mieux avec une victoire à leur actif** , répondit l'étudiant en entrant dans son jeu, **mais ça ne va pas trop mal. Et l'équipe des Lions ?**

 **— Ils ont un peu mal à la tête, mais tout va bien.** »

Gregory rit doucement avant de l'inviter à entrer dans la salle commune. La jeune femme eut un instant d'hésitation, que son compagnon perçu.

« **Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a personne. Ils dorment tous encore.** »

La brunette lui sourit doucement, et elle franchit le seuil de la salle commune. Entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami, elle se laissa guider sur l'un des fauteuils qui étaient installés près de l'âtre encore rougeoyant. Gregory s'installa en premier, dans ce siège si familier à la jeune femme (bien que la couleur diffère), et il l'attira sur ses genoux.

« **Vous avez très bien joué hier, tu sais ?** Tenta la jeune femme avec un petit sourire.

 **— Je sais, j'étais là** , se moqua le Serdaigle avec douceur. »

Ils rirent. S'appuyant tout à fait contre le torse de l'étudiant, Catalina nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Gregory commençait à lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille quand un craquement dans les escaliers les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ce n'était qu'un chat qui descendait, avec fort peu de grâce, pour aller se dégourdir les pattes. Secouant la tête, comme pour se moquer de sa réaction disproportionnée, la sorcière voulut se caler à nouveau confortablement contre son petit copain, mais cette fois, c'est une explosion qui les fit sursauter. Un bruit intense, vite suivi de vibrations, manqua de faire choir les deux étudiants. Affolée, la brunette se leva d'un coup, sans prendre en compte les incitations à la prudence de l'aiglon. Elle ouvrit le portrait à la volée et se couvrit rapidement le bas du visage de son bras, nichant son nez dans le creux de son coude. Une fumée épaisse se dirigeait vers elle, provenant de l'un des escaliers mouvants.

Elle s'approcha à pas prudents, et prit appui sur la rambarde pour observer en-dessous. La fumée était trop tangible, aussi ne vit-elle rien de probant. Elle crut voir quelque chose bouger, mais elle ne put en être sûre. Et, bientôt, elle ne fut plus la seule à essayer de voir quelque chose. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par des dizaines d'élèves encore abrutis de sommeil.

« **Catalina** , appela Gregory qui était sorti lui aussi. »

Elle lui fit un signe, et il la rejoignit avec un peu de difficulté.

« **Tu vas bien ?**

 **— Oui, oui. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Impossible de voir au-delà des premières marches des escaliers. La fumée est trop épaisse.**

 **— Les professeurs vont sûrement régler ça rapidement.**

 **— Oui, tu as sans doute raison…** »

Mais elle n'était pas tranquille pour autant. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Gregory quand la voix magiquement amplifiée du professeur McGonagall s'éleva, résonnant à tous les étages du château grâce à des haut-parleurs magiques installés à chaque palier.

« **Tous les élèves sont priés de regagner les salles communes qui leurs sont attribuées, et de ne pas en sortir avant d'être incités à le faire par leurs directeurs de maisons respectifs.** »

Le message passa en boucle pendant cinq minutes. Grimaçant, à cause du volume, la brunette serra son compagnon contre elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de la pousser à regagner sa propre salle commune. Elle le regarda entrer dans la sienne, avant d'obtempérer. La voix de la directrice adjointe de Poudlard finit d'ailleurs par se taire, et le silence qui en résulta fut presque assourdissant.

Quand elle passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Catalina faillit avoir une attaque. A peine avait-elle posé le pied sur le sol de sa salle commune qu'une furie blonde se jeta sur elle.

« **Où étais-tu ? Je m'inquiétais ! Je ne t'ai pas vu hier soir, et ce matin, quand je me réveille après l'explosion, je ne te vois pas non plus ! Tu m'as fait peur !** »

Secouant la tête, en espérant ne pas avoir de tympan hors service, la brunette étreignit son amie avec force, l'obligeant à se taire.

« **Hey, Alice, tout va bien, d'accord ? Je suis entière. Et c'est un peu de ta faute si on ne s'est pas vues hier soir, je te signale…** »

La blonde eut la décence de rougir, mais elle ne put rien rajouter que d'autres protagonistes se greffèrent à leur duo. Lily sourit rapidement aux deux filles, avant d'hocher la tête en direction des maraudeurs. Catalina nota qu'elle avait la main fermement tenue par celle du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« **Tu as vu ce qui a provoqué ça ?** Questionna Sirius en entraînant tout le petit groupe vers les canapés.

— **Non, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Et vous ?**

 **— Le temps qu'on réagisse, qu'on comprenne que ce n'était pas une farce, le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne voulait pas s'ouvrir pour nous laisser sortir, et la voix de McGonagall nous pétait les oreilles** , grogna James en tirant sur la main de Lily pour qu'elle glisse de l'accoudoir sur lequel elle s'était installée et qu'elle vienne sur ses genoux. »

L'un des haut-parleurs de cet étage était effectivement installé juste au-dessus de l'entrée de leur salle commune.

« **Et tu as vu quoi ?** Demanda Peter, qui venait d'étouffer un bâillement en se laissant tomber sur l'un des poufs.

— **De la fumée, épaisse et noire. Elle masquait tout ce qu'il y avait en-dessous des dix premières marches des escaliers. J'ai cru voir un truc bouger, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. On aurait dit une espèce de ver avec des ailes qui glissait contre les escaliers.**

 **— C'est peut-être un dragon** , avança Lily en réfléchissant.

— **Mais les dragons ne ressemblent pas à des vers** , objecta Alice, qui faisait signe à Frank de les rejoindre.

— **Dans la culture moldu, certains dragons sont représentés ainsi** , contra la rousse. **Notamment pour les cultures asiatiques.**

— **Mais qu'est-ce qu'un dragon viendrait faire à Poudlard ?** »

James avait dit tout haut ce que pensaient les autres. Lily haussa les épaules.

« **Je ne sais pas. Vous croyez que c'est une attaque ?**

 **— Une attaque de qui ?** Demanda Frank en prenant place près de la blonde.

— **De ces mangemorts dont on parle depuis un moment ?** Proposa Sirius. »

Les étudiants se regardèrent un moment, puis haussèrent les épaules en cœur.

« **Je suppose qu'il faudra attendre que le professeur McGonagall viennent nous éclairer** , conclut Remus en laissant sa tête tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil qu'il occupait. »

Les autres approuvèrent, et le silence retomba dans leur petit groupe. Autour d'eux, les rumeurs des discussions des autres Gryffondors venaient troubler leurs réflexions. Finalement, c'est Sirius qui rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« **Au fait, Remus… Elle s'appelle comment ta petite amie ?** »

Le châtain s'empourpra légèrement, et secoua la tête.

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius.** »

Catalina eut un sourire de connivence avec le Black.

« **Si mes souvenirs sont bons, je dirais qu'elle ressemblait à Laura McCormick** , lança-t-elle d'une voix faussement songeuse. **J'ai tort ?** »

Remus s'empourpra de plus belle.

« **Laura McCormick ? La Laura McCormick de sixième année ?** S'étonna Lily en jetant à Remus un regard perplexe. »

Le châtain serra les dents en haussant les épaules. Peter, Alice et Frank partageaient l'incompréhension de James et Lily. Seuls Sirius et Catalina comprenaient.

« **Oh je sais ! Tu ne t'en souviens plus, hein ?** Lança Sirius en éclatant de rire. **C'est un des effets secondaires possibles du** **Têtenvrac** , ajouta-t-il. »

Catalina le rejoignit, et bientôt, tout leur petit groupe était en train de rire aux éclats, aux dépens de Remus -qui souriait quand même- et de Peter, qui ne paraissait pas encore bien réveillé.

« **Il ne faut pas t'en faire, Remus** , tenta de le réconforter la brunette en calmant son fou-rire. **Tu n'es pas le seul à t'être laissé emporter par la fièvre de la victoire. J'en connais quelques-uns qui en ont bien profité aussi.** »

Elle lança un regard entendu à James et Lily, et à Frank et Alice. Les premiers eurent la décence de paraître légèrement gênés, alors que les seconds esquissèrent des sourires trop innocents pour être vrais.

« **D'ailleurs, vous avez passé la nuit où, les filles ?** »

Alice agita la main, comme pour dire à Catalina qu'elle lui raconterait après, tandis que Lily laissait échapper qu'elle avait trouvé le dortoir inoccupé du côté des filles très confortable.

Sous les rires, la conversation continua ainsi pendant un moment, avant que les étudiants ne commencent à avoir faim. Et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de leur directrice de maison.

« **Vous croyez qu'ils sont toujours vivants ?** Demanda alors Peter, prompte à s'inquiéter.

— **Ce sont des sorciers accomplis, Peter,** contra James, **ils ne vont pas être défaits comme ça. En plus, on a Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de l'époque. Je ne crois pas que l'on craigne grand-chose.**

 **— Oui, mais pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles ?**

 **— Ils sont sans doute occupés à régler le problème,** avança Sirius en étalant ses jambes devant lui, poussant sans douceur celles de Catalina qui était assise non loin. »

Celle-ci répliqua en poussant à son tour les jambes du brun, replaçant ses pieds correctement. S'ensuivit une bataille entre les deux, chacun cherchant à placer ses jambes de la façon la plus confortable possible, chassant l'autre qui faisait de même.

Ils ne furent interrompus que dix minutes plus tard, alors que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait et que leur professeur de métamorphose entrait.

« **Black, Taylor, arrêtez de vous battre ou je vous retirer dix points chacun.** »

Surpris, les deux étudiants retrouvèrent leur calme, et tous les élèves se levèrent pour venir aux nouvelles.

« **Que s'est-il passé, professeur ?** Demanda Lily, usant de son rôle de préfète-en-chef pour porter la parole des élèves à leur directrice.

— **Un petit malin à trouver judicieux d'introduire un dragon dans l'école. Les dégradations sont nombreuses, mais nous sommes parvenus à neutraliser la créature. Vous pourrez aller manger d'ici une heure. Nous vous demandons de rester patients encore un peu, le temps que nous remettions la Grande Salle en état.**

 **— Un dragon ? Mais comment…** Commença un élève de sixième année placé près de Catalina.

— **Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui vous concerne, Malone.** »

Promptement mouché par sa directrice de maison, Jason Malone ne dit plus rien. Catalina posa sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. L'étudiant paraissait sur le point de craquer. Elle ne le connaissait pas comme elle connaissait ses amis, mais la brunette savait que l'élève était assez sensible. Timide, il n'osait presque jamais prendre la parole. Et se faire rabrouer de la sorte le mortifiait suffisamment pour qu'il se renferme. Il esquissa un sourire à l'attention de la jeune femme.

« **Cet après-midi, pour ceux qui le désire, nous organisons une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller y faire un tour. Moins il y aura d'élèves dans l'école, plus vite nous pourrons avancer les réparations** , ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

— **Professeur, les élèves n'étant autorisés à aller à Pré-au-Lard qu'à partir de la troisième année, que vont faire ceux des deux premières années en attendant ? Il serait injuste de les confiner dans les salles communes…**

 **— Vous avez raison, Taylor. Et, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère, nous sommes tombés d'accord pour leur délivrer une autorisation temporaire afin de se rendre au village.** »

Les plus jeunes poussèrent des exclamations de joie, que leur professeur se chargea bien vite de modérer.

« **Cela n'est que temporaire, je vous le rappelle. Et les préfets devront être d'autant plus vigilants, et garder un œil sur les élèves des deux premières années. Interdiction de quitter l'enceinte de Pré-au-Lard, de visiter la cabane Hurlante et d'aller à la Tête de Sanglier. Le moindre contrevenant sera sévèrement puni.** »

Si l'enthousiasme se calma légèrement, les plus jeunes avaient toujours cette lueur de joie au fond des prunelles.

« **Je dois y retourner. Le portraire s'ouvrira de lui-même lorsque vous serez autorisés à quitter la salle commune. Je ne veux pas de débordements en attendant !** »

—

Après s'être restaurés copieusement, les élèves de Poudlard faisaient la queue pour sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le concierge, Argus Rusard, notait soigneusement la liste des étudiants présents. Catalina était entouré de Lily et d'Alice, les maraudeurs ayant traîné un peu à table et se trouvant plus loin dans la file. Devant elles, la brunette grimaça en reconnaissant ses cousins. Alecto lui jeta un regard glaçant, mais elle ne dit rien. Ou bien elle avait peu apprécié la retenue et tentait à présent de se faire oublier, ce qui paraissait peu probable à la Taylor, ou bien elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui enjoignant de se tenir bien. Cette seconde option lui paraissait nettement plus envisageable. Alecto n'était pas le genre à craindre les retenues.

« **Nom, prénom, année et maison** , demanda le concierge d'une voix sèche.

— **Taylor, Catalina. Septième année, Gryffondor.**

 **— Allez-y. Nom, prénom, année et maison.**

 **— Evans, Lily. Septième année, Gryffondor.**

 **— Allez-y. Nom, prénom, année et maison.**

 **— Alice Grant, Gryffondor, Septième année.**

 **— Dans l'ordre, miss !** Rabroua l'homme d'un ton dur.

— **Pardon. Grant, Alice. Septième année, Gryffondor** , répondit Alice en rougissant.

— **Allez-y.** »

Les trois filles passèrent rapidement devant le concierge, et attendirent d'être éloignées avant de pester contre lui.

« **Mais quel… Quel… Quelle tête de Scroutt** , fulmina Alice en serrant les poings. **Il se prend pour qui, hein ? Ah, je regrette Picott. Il était strict, mais au moins, il était aimable, lui.** »

Lily et Catalina sourirent, avant d'abonder dans son sens. Elles s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, attendant les garçons qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, et se dirigèrent enfin vers le village.

Pré-au-Lard était le seul village entièrement sorcier dans les environs de Poudlard. A ce titre, il n'était pas rare de voir des démonstrations de magie dans les rues, comme ce sorcier qui faisait léviter un cochon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, non loin des Trois Balais. Lily ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais, et elle poussa une exclamation de joie malicieuse en montrant le cochon à ses compagnons.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va faire ?** Interrogea-t-elle, perplexe, en voyant l'homme entrer dans une boutique à l'enseigne détériorée par le temps.

— **Il va sans doute chercher à le vendre comme étant le premier cochon arc-en-ciel qu'un sorcier ait jamais vu, alors qu'il lui a probablement juste fait prendre une potion pour changer son apparence. Tu sais, trouver une nouvelle race de créature magique rapporte gros** , répondit James en venant mêler ses doigts à ceux de la sorcière. **Une fois, mon grand-père a vu un type qui essayait de greffer une paire d'aile de fées à un lézard. Sauf que la greffe n'a pas pris comme il le voulait, et que la magie des fées à changer la nature profonde de l'animal. Résultat, il s'est retrouvé coursé par un lézard fou furieux avide de sang humain.** »

Tout le petit groupe rit en imaginant la scène. Catalina s'interrompit cependant en apercevant ses cousins non loin, et elle se rembrunit. Le regard qu'ils lui lançaient était sans équivoque. A présent que leur relation familiale n'était plus à proprement parler un secret, ils n'allaient pas se priver pour faire courir des bruits sur elle. Ils n'oseraient jamais l'attaquer directement, cela dit. Ils tenaient bien trop à la bonne opinion de leur père, et ils savaient aussi que le frère de Catalina n'était pas aimable avec ceux qui embêtaient sa jeune sœur.

Secouant la tête, elle leur jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de suivre ses amis pour aller s'installer aux Trois Balais. Ils commandèrent des bierreaubeurre, avec une pensée pour le fameux Têtenvrac dont ils avaient abusé plus tôt.

« **Salut, je peux venir m'asseoir ?** »

Tournant la tête vers la voix féminine qui venait de poser la question, Lily s'empressa de faire une place entre elle et Alice pour laisser Marlène McKinnon s'installer.

« **Bien sûr, je t'en prie. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?**

 **— Une bierreaubeurre, ça ira. Merci Lily.** »

Catalina, qui était en face de Marlène à présent, lui offrit un sourire aimable. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été trop proche d'elle, la brunette aimait beaucoup sa camarade. Et ses prestations de commentatrice étaient légendaires.

Les discussions allaient bon train sur le dragon qui aurait été introduit dans l'école, et chacun y allait de sa théorie. Pour les maraudeurs, c'était la meilleure blague jamais imaginée, et ils étaient déçus de ne pas y avoir pensé eux-mêmes. Lily était plus sceptique, et elle pensait que ce n'était pas un acte anodin. La personne responsable de cette intrusion était, selon la rousse, sûrement déterminée à trouver les brèches de la protection du château. Frank et Alice la rejoignaient sur ce point. Marlène n'avait pas d'idée précise sur la question, mais elle aurait aimé voir le dragon de ses propres yeux.

« **Ton amie rousse est dans le vrai** , susurra soudain une voix familière à l'oreille de Catalina. »

Elle se retourna doucement sur la banquette, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant l'identité de la personne placée derrière elle.

« **Johnny !** S'exclama-t-elle brusquement, interrompant les conversations de ses amis. »

Sans se soucier des conventions, elle ramena ses pieds sur l'assise de son siège et enjamba le dossier pour sauter au cou du nouvel arrivant. John Taylor, l'aîné de la Gryffondor, avait un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais au Ministère à essayer de suivre les pas d'Oncle Apollon**

 **— Il m'a donné ma journée. Le Ministère a été prévenu de l'intrusion à Poudlard, et il m'a dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que tu sois sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amis.**

 **— Je suis contente de te voir. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?**

 **— Si ça ne dérange personne…** »

Catalina jeta un regard sur le visage de ses compagnons muets, qui hochèrent tous la tête, et elle sourit largement.

« **Je t'en prie, prend une place.** »

Elle revint s'asseoir, enjambant à nouveau le dossier pour venir de glisser entre Sirius et Peter. Repoussant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle fit alors les présentations.

« **Les amis, voici mon frère, John. Johnny, ce sont mes amis. Lily, Marlène, Alice, Frank, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius** , énuméra-t-elle en désignant chaque personne à son aîné.

— **Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère** , s'étonna Marlène en offrant un sourire sincère à John. **En fait, je crois que j'ignore pas mal de truc à ton sujet. Ça ne va pas du tout, il va falloir remédier à ça.** »

Les autres esquissèrent un sourire amusé. Marlène était connue pour réussir à connaître le moindre détail de la vie d'une personne, quand elle s'y intéressait. L'année précédente, en cours de potion, un Serpentard avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à elle, et deux jours plus tard, il l'avait regretté. La lionne avait passé son temps à faire des recherches sur lui, et elle avait exposé le moindre détail de sa vie jusqu'à cette date dans toute l'école. Les épisodes les plus honteux de son histoire, comme la fois où il avait vomi en voyant son père démembrer une grenouille pour l'utiliser dans une potion, étaient exposés à la vue de tous les élèves. Après ça, personne n'avait plus cherché à attaquer Marlène gratuitement.

La présence de John n'empêcha pas les étudiants de poursuivre leur discussion sur le sujet du dragon. Catalina haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil en direction de son frère.

« **Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que Lily était dans le vrai, au fait ?**

 **— Il y a des bruits qui courent, au ministère** , répondit le brun. **Ça fait déjà un moment que je les entends, mais tout le monde agis comme si c'était uniquement des rumeurs sans fondement.**

 **— Et elles parlent de quoi, ces rumeurs ?** S'enquit Sirius, soudainement intéressé.

— **Rien de vraiment précis, si ce n'est qu'il est question de groupuscules secrets, anciens et occultes. Le dernier bruit en date affirme que Poudlard est construit sur une source de magie puissante, bien que bridée par des sorts, et que ces groupes cherchent à en prendre le contrôle.**

 **— Ah ouais, rien que ça ?** Lança James. **Mais, il y a combien de groupes ?**

 **— Il y en aurait une multitude, mais deux se font vraiment la guerre apparemment.**

 **— Et ces groupes auraient envoyé un dragon à Poudlard dans quel but ?** S'interrogea Catalina en fronçant les sourcils. »

John haussa les épaules.

« **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ce matin, une rumeur court à propos de l'un de ces groupes. Il serait dédié au dieu Egyptien Seth, et il revendiquerait la présence du dragon dans les murs de l'école.** »

Un silence suivit, le temps que tous assimilent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Remus fut le premier à briser le silence.

« **Je crois que j'en ai déjà entendu parler, il y a longtemps. Mon père me disait que l'une de ses affaires d'Apparitions Spectrales d'Origine Non-Humaine traitait d'une réminiscence d'une sombre créature datant de l'antiquité. Apparemment, un sorcier était persécuté par cette présence et il a fini par se suicider. Mais de façon horrible. J'ai appris plus tard qu'il s'était lui-même appliqué une Solution Urticaire et qu'il s'était gratté jusqu'au sang. Il est mort d'une hémorragie à la suite de cela.** »

Faisant la grimace, Catalina vida son verre.

« **Il y a des moyens plus doux de mourir quand même… Ce n'est pas la première chose qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour me suicider. Et ton père a appris d'autre chose sur cette Apparition ?**

 **— Non. Après ça, il n'a plus entendu parler de cette chose.** »

Méditatif, John laissa son regard errer sur le visage des étudiants.

« **C'est étrange, en effet. J'en parlerais à Oncle Apollon pour voir s'il en a entendu parler. Il recueille toutes les rumeurs pour le compte du Ministre, et suit les pistes pour voir s'il n'y a pas de danger pour le gouvernement ou la population magique.** »

—

« **Les Mangemorts attaquent ! Les mangemorts attaquent ! Fuyez ! Les mange-argh !** »

Le cri d'alarme, lancé par un commerçant paniqué, s'interrompit quand ce dernier s'immobilisa dans sa lancée, paralysé par un éclair d'un vert aveuglant. Ses yeux se vidèrent progressivement de toute vie avant qu'il ne tombe mollement sur le sol.

Le silence suivit sa mort, alors que les habitants et les étudiants restaient figés devant son cadavre. Puis les cris commencèrent, et la bousculade enfla.

Catalina et ses amis sortaient tout juste des Trois Balais quand l'attaque avait eu lieu. Réagissant promptement, John repoussa les jeunes dans le bar.

« **Allez donc vous mettre à l'abri** , lança-t-il. **Si vous avez appris à lancer des protections puissantes, lancez-les sur les fenêtres et toute ouverture susceptible de laisser entrer un mage noir.** »

Il poussa lui-même sa sœur vers le fond du bar, alors que les adultes présents réagissaient enfin et sortaient leur baguette. Il sortit la sienne également, et envoya un patronus prévenir les autorités.

« **On ne va pas se cacher alors que ces sorciers tuent des gens** , lança Sirius d'un ton froid. »

Le jeune homme était crispé. Sa main se serrait convulsivement sur sa baguette alors qu'il avançait vers la porte. James et Remus n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de le suivre. John se plaça sur leur chemin à tous les trois.

« **Non, vous allez vous cacher jusqu'à ce que la situation soit maîtrisée. Vous n'êtes encore que des étudiants.**

 **— Et alors ? Tu crois que les mangemorts tuent seulement les sorciers diplômés ?**

 **— Non, bien sûr, mai-**

 **— John, on va aider** , interrompit Catalina. **On ne va pas laisser ces gens se faire massacrer sans rien faire. On ne peut pas…**

 **— Catalina, restes à l'abri ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur !**

 **— Je veux agir aussi Johnny ! Je ne resterais pas les bras ballants en attendant les renforts. Ça n'a pas vraiment marché pour nos parents…** »

L'aîné se tut, regardant sombrement sa cadette. Autour de lui, outre quelques adultes déterminés, il voyait des étudiants prêts à risquer leur vie pour en protéger d'autres. Même si l'idée que sa sœur soit au cœur du combat faisait monter en lui une angoisse sourde, il voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la faire changer d'avis.

« **Très bien. Mais soyez prudents** , capitula-t-il. »

Sans répondre, Sirius reprit son avancée et ouvrit la porte pour commencer à lancer des sorts sur les silhouettes vêtues de noir.

Les explosions de magie faisaient trembler les murs de l'établissement. Laissant les moins courageux se mettre à l'abri, les Gryffondors hardis s'élancèrent dans la rue pour aider leurs camarades. John resta près de sa sœur, terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal. La brunette se débrouillait bien, cependant. Avec ses amis, ils formaient une bonne équipe, chacun protégeant les arrières des autres.

Mais les mangemorts étaient des sorciers expérimentés, et ils ne craignaient pas de tuer. Autour d'eux, des corps gisaient sans vie dans la rue. Des maisons brûlaient. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés.

Bientôt, ce ne fut qu'une sombre mêlée. Catalina se retrouva projetée à terre d'un sort puissant. Elle l'avait paré, mais si son bouclier avait résisté à l'impact initial, il n'avait pu empêcher la puissance de l'enchantement de l'expédier à deux mètres en arrière. Elle se releva en haletant, et riposta presque immédiatement d'un informulé. Le mage face à elle s'immobilisa quand le drapé noir qui le recouvrait prit feu. Elle en profita pour l'expédier au loin d'un autre sort, crié celui-là. Un autre prit sa place, et elle évita de justesse un éclair rouge qui fit grésiller quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

A mesure que le combat faisait rage, la brunette se retrouva éloignée des autres. Elle ne savait plus où ils étaient, et elle était trop concentrée à éviter les sorts pour prendre le temps de les chercher. Devant elle, un jeune garçon pleurait, appelant sa mère. Avisant le mangemort qui levait sa baguette, la lionne réagit instinctivement et se jeta sur l'enfant. L'éclair de magie l'atteignit dans le dos, et elle se cabra sous la douleur. L'enfant pleurait, dans ses bras, et se recroquevilla sous son étreinte. La brunette déglutit difficilement, haletante, avant de faire le dos rond pour protéger le gamin et elle lança un sort de protection à l'aveugle, juste au moment où un second éclair de magie filait vers elle. Son bouclier trembla, mais il tint bon.

Profitant de ce répit, la jeune femme souleva l'enfant dans ses bras, tenant fermement sa baguette de l'autre main. Elle se retourna et jeta un sort de stupefixion à son adversaire, avant de courir pour mettre le petit l'abri, dans les ruines de ce qui était peu avant la poste magique de Pré-au-Lard. Elle le fit asseoir sous une structure métallique bombée.

« **Tu vas bien ?** Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais il essaya d'arrêter de sangloter.

« **D'accord. Je m'appelle Catalina, et je vais essayer de te protéger. Tu restes ici, et tu ne fais pas de bruit. Tu comprends ?** »

Il hocha doucement la tête, ses prunelles brunes noyées de larmes. Il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Il tenait contre lui, serré à lui en faire blanchir les jointures, une sculpture en bois qui représentait une licorne. La lionne lui déposa un baiser sur le front, et rabattit sur sa cachette ce qui ferait office de porte.

Elle rampa hors des ruines, et ses yeux aperçurent un mangemort de dos. Sa baguette se leva, et elle ligota le sorcier d'un informulé. Mais à chaque mage noir mit en état de nuire, deux autres surgissaient.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps dura l'attaque. Elle remarqua à peine quand les aurors transplanèrent, occupée à se défendre contre trois agresseurs. Son corps était fourbu de fatigue et perclus de douleur. Mais elle tenait bon. Son bouclier amortissait le gros des chocs, mais elle ne pouvait pas le maintenir et attaquer en même temps. Quand elle se décidait à attaquer, c'est là qu'elle prenait le plus gros des dégâts. Un sort la projeta d'ailleurs en l'air, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase contre ce qui restait du mur d'entrée de la poste magique. Son dos craqua, et un élan de douleur la traversa brusquement. Puis elle retomba, et c'est sa jambe qui craqua cette fois. Serrant les dents en gémissant sourdement, la brunette ne lâcha pas sa baguette.

« **EXPULSO !** Hurla-t-elle, désespérée. »

La puissance de ce dernier sort fit le vide autour d'elle, les trois mangemorts se retrouvant expédié en arrière. Des aurors profitèrent de leur faiblesse pour les arrêter, et la lionne se leva en grimaçant, observant le combat prendre fin. La douleur lancinante de sa jambe la faisait boitiller vers la cachette du gamin. Se laissa tomber devant, et vira la porte improvisée.

L'enfant était en position fœtale, son jouet en bois serré contre le cœur. Lasse, Catalina lui tendit les bras, et il vint se blottir contre elle en pleurant silencieusement. Le serrant contre son buste, la brunette aperçut alors l'état de sa jambe tendue sur le sol. Elle grimaça de nouveau. Elle formait un angle bizarre. La douleur était intolérable. Voyant les aurors se diriger vers elle, prenant conscience que tout était vraiment fini, elle laissa alors l'obscurité l'avaler.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! :)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, si vous avez des envies particulières pour la suite. Comme je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent, rien n'est encore tout à fait définitif, si ce n'est la direction globale de la fic vers un but précis, et je peux tout à fait intégrer de nouvelles choses =D

Ah oui, questions : Préférez-vous que j'explore la relation entre Catalina et Gregory ? Ou bien souhaitez-vous la voir avec un autre (et si oui, qui donc ? :D) ? Et tous ces évènements qui s'enchaînent, ça vous donne des idées sur la suite ? ^^

Sur ce, à dans un mois ! J'espère que ça ne vous lasse pas d'attendre :)


	9. Être sain d'esprit, c'est surfait

Et me revoici, avec rien que pour vos beaux yeux, un joli chapitre croustillant !

Bonne lecture, et retrouvez-moi en bas ensuite

* * *

 **Titre** **:** The witch and the ancient spell.

 **Type** **:** Potterfiction.

 **Bêta** **:** Je ne saurais jamais assez exprimer ma gratitude à Saorya Ruse, qui représente ma seconde paire d'yeux à traquer mes coquilles héhé.

 **Note** **:** Probablement du M en cours de route.

 **Longueur** **:** Pas encore définie, mais assurément plus qu'un OS.

 **Epoque** **:** Les Maraudeurs (années 70-80 à peu près), Univers Alternatif.

 **Personnages** **:** Ceux du livres et quelques OC's. Pas encore de pairing décidé.

 **Résumé** **:** Catalina Taylor a toujours vécu à New Providence, un petit village sorcier n'ayant rien à voir avec le village moldu homonyme. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que ses parents ne soient assassinés et qu'elle ne soit confiée à son oncle et sa tante, en Angleterre, alors qu'elle n'avait pas dix ans. Commence alors une nouvelle vie pour elle, ainsi que pour son frère aîné.

* * *

 **Résumé des chapitres précédents** **:** _Alors que Catalina avait à peine neuf ans, ses parents sont brutalement morts. Son oncle, Apollon Carrow, les a emmenés chez lui pour leur offrir un foyer et une protection. Les aurors du gouvernement américains enquêtent sur ce qui pourrait être un double-meurtre, aidés en cela par Charlus Potter, l'auror britannique appelé par Apollon sur la scène de crime._

 _Catalina est à présent en septième année. Amie avec Alice Grant, elle occupe aussi le poste de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle entretient une relation amicale avec les maraudeurs, sans pour autant être proche d'eux. Le Quidditch est principalement ce qui les rapproche, sans compter les petites piques qu'elle et Sirius Black se lancent. Catalina rêve de devenir Archéomage, et elle a certaines facilités pour certaines matières (notamment en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage de l'Histoire de la Magie)._

 _La jeune Taylor s'est décidée : Elle va au bal d'Halloween avec Gregory Ostrovski, un Serdaigle de la même année qu'elle. Malgré la rivalité en Quidditch, elle l'apprécie énormément, et a accepté de sortir avec lui. Après un cours de métamorphose en commun avec Lily Evans, et suite à une altercation avec une bande de Serpentards (dont ses cousins), Catalina se rapproche de la préfète-en-chef de Gryffondor, qui lui est reconnaissante de son intervention dans l'altercation. Le match de Quidditch se rapproche à grand pas !_

 _Ayant écopé d'une retenue à cause de l'affrontement verbal avec les Serpentards, Catalina noue quelques liens amicaux avec Lily. Elle a également décliné l'invitation au bal d'un Sirius Black désespéré de trouver une cavalière qui ne soit pas juste une de ses groupies, et lui a proposé de demander à la seconde fille de l'équipe de Quidditch, Leonora Gates. Elle a également eut la date et l'heure du rendez-vous avec Charlus Potter pour discuter de l'affaire du décès soi-disant accidentel de ses parents : Il se déroulera le samedi, après le match de Quidditch qui opposera Serdaigle à Gryffondor, et après la retenue qui suivra._

 _Après un match de Quidditch ayant vu Gryffondor gagner, Catalina réalise sa retenue avec sobriété, avant d'aller retrouver Charlus Potter. C'est un moment éprouvant, que celui de revivre ses souvenirs. Mais de nouveaux détails sont révélés. L'enquête va pouvoir progresser !_

 _Après une entrevue pleine d'émotions, Catalina est revenue à la salle commune. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise de découvrir une fête clandestine ! Avec une préfète-en-chef qui ne tourne plus très rond, qui plus est. La faute en revient à cet alcool de contrebande fabriqué par des élèves. Cet alcool délie la langue et désinhibe pas mal. Catalina elle-même se fait prendre à son propre jeu, et elle en révèle plus qu'elle ne le voudrait à Sirius._

 _Une petite parenthèse dans l'histoire de Catalina, une petite leçon d'histoire et de mythologie. De l'origine des sorciers, aux conflits qui agitent leur monde. Et qui n'est pas sans relation avec le mystère central de l'histoire._

Un dragon dans l'école, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard imprévue, et une attaque de mangemort. La journée a été bien agitée pour nos héros. Que cachent donc ces évènements ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 _Les yeux cernés par de trop longues nuits sans sommeil, Isis accédait enfin à la dernière localisation qui scintillait sur son papyrus._

 _« **Enfin** , murmura-t-elle en roulant la carte du monde qu'elle avait créée »_

 _C'était enfin le dernier morceau du corps de son frère et époux, Osiris, qui se trouvait à portée. Elle avait passé de longues années à fabriquer une carte capable de lui indiquer l'emplacement de toutes les parties du corps, démembré et dispersé par Seth à travers le monde. Le sortilège qu'elle avait dû inventer, pour cela, était vraiment l'un des plus difficiles qu'elle ait eu à mettre en place jusqu'ici. Comment, en effet, réussir à cartographier le monde entier lorsque l'on en connaît qu'une petite partie ? Comment, ensuite, réussir à trouver l'emplacement de chacun des morceaux du corps d'Osiris et les indiquer sur la carte pour ne pas passer des siècles à les chercher ?_

 _Oui, elle avait passé des années à plancher là-dessus afin que le résultat soit parfait et infaillible. Le résultat allait même au-delà de ses attentes. Non contente d'indiquer la localisation des tronçons de corps de son époux par des taches brillantes, la carte révélait également la présence de tout être humain, sorcier, qui arpentait le monde. Elle avait aussi réussi à intégrer un sortilège permettant de zoomer sur une zone en particulier, jusqu'à avoir les tracés des couloirs d'un palais par exemple, ou bien jusqu'à pouvoir compter à combien de pas devant elle se trouvait un creux ou une butte. Elle était vraiment fière de son travail, mais sa tâche n'était pas terminée pour autant, une fois la carte accomplie._

 _Et elle avait passé autant d'années à créer la carte qu'à voyager dans le monde afin de réunir les autres parties du corps de son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner dans un endroit dont elle ignorait tout, et devait donc se contenter d'y aller par les moyens les plus basiques : A pieds, par bateau ou bien en se transformant en oiseau. Mais cette dernière option était plus compliquée, car elle devait veiller à garder la carte sur elle, et qu'elle se fatiguait après un moment. La dépense énergétique était aussi très coûteuse._

 _Resserrant le manteau de fourrure sur ses frêles épaules, la sorcière se redressa et recommença à avancer péniblement dans la neige. La dernière partie, la virilité d'Osiris, était cachée au-delà de ces deux collines enneigées, loin, très loin au nord de chez elle. Les températures négatives la glaçait jusqu'aux os, elle qui était habituée à la chaleur sèche ou humide de son royaume. La neige crissait sous ses pas, mais elle ne sentait que vaguement le sol en-dessous. Elle avait dû se trouver des bottes, doublées de fourrure, pour ne pas souffrir du froid. Ses sandalettes ne suffisaient pas, ici, et lors de ses premiers pas, elle avait cru marcher sur des braises tant le froid était intense._

 _Franchissant le sommet de la première colline, Isis souffla dans l'espoir de se réchauffer. Un nuage de vapeur blanc quitta ses lèvres, avant de s'évanouir dans l'air glacé. La neige tombait toujours, constante et épaisse. Les gros flocons rendaient sa chevelure humide. Ses mèches brunes pendaient de chaque côté de son visage, lourdes d'une eau froide que l'enchanteresse n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Pis, en plus de détremper complètement sa chevelure, les flocons avaient finis par se masser sur son crâne, la couvrant d'une épaisse capuche blanche et gelée._

 _Elle se secoua violemment, retrouvant un semblant de chaleur au sein de la fourrure dont elle s'était enveloppée, et repris sa marche pénible. Elle ne se plaignait pas. Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours réussi à déjouer la vigilance de Seth. C'était même un miracle qu'il ne soit toujours pas intervenu. Il avait un temps de retard sur elle, et elle sentait sa colère résonner depuis qu'elle avait récupéré l'une des parties du corps d'Osiris dans la jungle humide et étouffante de chaleur._

 _Finissant par venir à bout des deux collines, la magicienne invoqua une boule de feu lévitant devant elle, la réchauffant sensiblement pendant qu'elle extirpait la carte des couches de fourrures qu'elle avait amoncelé sur son corps. Se frottant les mains, elle la déplia à nouveau. D'un simple mouvement de doigt, elle effectua un rapprochement, et pu voir la tache scintillante se détacher nettement juste devant la trace de ses pas. Elle était au bon endroit._

 _Roulant le papyrus, elle le remit à sa place avant d'écarter les mains, à plat au-dessus du sol, et de fermer les yeux. Sa magie entra alors en action. Une douce chaleur quitta ses mains pour se répercuter sur le sol, à l'endroit où était enfoui la virilité d'Osiris. La neige fondait doucement, dans un nuage de vapeur. Prenant une grande inspiration, l'enchanteresse augmenta la chaleur, encore et encore, et elle fut enveloppée dans un halo de vapeur blanche, détrempant plus sûrement que la neige les fourrures dont elle s'était entourée. Bientôt, ses paumes devinrent rouges comme la braise, et elle serra les dents comme la douleur remontait le long de ses poignets._

 _Petit à petit, un coffre ouvragé se dessina dans la neige qui fondait. Isis le découvrit complètement, serrant les dents quand la douleur devint insupportable, avant d'enfin apaiser ses paumes en arrêtant de produire de la chaleur. Un petit soupir lui échappa, et elle fit léviter le coffre hors de sa cachette de neige fondue pour le poser à ses pieds. La chaleur s'attardait encore un moment, et la magicienne en profita pour se pencher et saisir le bois ouvragé entre ses mains cloquées. Un « plop » plus tard, et elle était retournée dans son temple._

—

Le réveil fut rude, pour Catalina. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance. Tout son corps était perclus de douleurs. De l'extrémité de ses orteils jusqu'à son crâne. Serrant les dents pour ravaler le cri qui lui venait, elle tenta de s'asseoir avec difficulté, puis d'ouvrir les yeux. Un poids chaud et réconfortant couvrait ses jambes. Quand ses prunelles captèrent la luminosité aveuglante de la pièce, elle reconnut son frère, John, qui était étalé sur ses jambes, endormi. Malgré son corps qui la faisait souffrir, la brunette eut un sourire attendri. Il avait dû vouloir rester la veiller, et il s'était endormi.

Aussitôt que le sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, il se fana. Elle se rappela la raison de ses douleurs, et une grimace tordit ses lippes. Les Mangemorts avaient attaqués Pré-Au-Lard. Elle se souvint du chaos, de sa lutte, de ses amis qui combattaient vaillamment comme ils pouvaient… Ses amis ! Agitée, elle réveilla son frère sans le vouloir. Il mit quelques secondes à ajuster la réalité dans son esprit, puis une expression de soulagement intense se dessina sur ses traits fatigués.

« **Catalina !** »

Il se redressa et vint la serrer dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque sous la vigueur de son amour pour elle. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, mais lâcha une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il écrasait ses côtes sensibles.

« **Oh, pardon. J'ai oublié… Tu te sens bien ?** »

La sorcière voulut parler, répondre par un semblant d'affirmative, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge sèche et enflée. Elle toussa, tentant de ne pas s'étouffer, et son frère s'écarta le temps de prendre un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et de l'aider à en boire quelques gorgées. Après ça, alors que le liquide transparent répandait sa fraîcheur apaisante dans sa trachée, elle se reposa sur les oreillers que Johnny avait ajustés dans son dos pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à son aise.

« **Ça va à peu près oui. Mes amis…. ?**

 **— Ils vont bien. Quelques égratignures que l'infirmière à guéri en deux temps et trois mouvements… Il y a juste la jeune McKinnon qui est restée, comme toi, à l'infirmerie. Elle souffre d'une commotion cérébrale que les potions n'ont pas pu atténuer, mais sinon elle se porte comme un charme. D'ici deux jours, quand Pomfresh aura la certitude que tout va bien, elle pourra sortir.** **Et maintenant que tu es réveillée, l'infirmière va pouvoir traiter ta jambe.** »

Comme si parler d'elle l'avait fait se réveiller, Catalina ressentit un élancement douloureux dans la jambe. Elle grimaça à nouveau. L'infirmière avait dû lui donner un anesthésiant, plus tôt, pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas sous la douleur qui irradiait de la blessure.

« **Combi-** Commença la brunette avant de s'interrompre pour tousser. **Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente ?**

 **— Moins d'une journée. Il est dix heures du matin, et tes amis ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. L'infirmière à expressément demander à ce que le calme règne dans son infirmerie, et elle a interdit les visites la nuit.**

 **— Mais tu-**

 **— Je suis ton frère, j'ai eu le droit de rester.**

 **— Oh.** »

Elle lui sourit, serrant les dents pour réprimer une grimace quand elle changea de position, avant de tourner les yeux vers la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Le claquement réveilla Marlène, dans le lit d'à-côté, qui tira soudain les rideaux pour observer ce qui se passait. Catalina lui offrit un pâle sourire en voyant son air désorienté, et reporta son attention sur l'entrée. Lily et Alice furent les premières à entrer, vite suivies des maraudeurs et de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Aussitôt, ce fut un concert d'exclamation de joie en la voyant éveillée, et l'infirmière accourut immédiatement.

« **Je veux du calme, dans cette infirmerie, nom d'un dragon constipé ! Oh, Mr Taylor, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue que votre sœur s'était réveillée ? Non, ne me dites rien, je vais l'examiner. Que tout le monde se calme et s'écarte du lit de miss Taylor ! Immédiatement !** »

Quand les Gryffondors firent un pas en arrière, la gardienne de l'infirmerie s'approcha. Du coin de l'œil, Catalina aperçu Gregory qui se frayait un chemin depuis la porte d'entrée, et elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Qu'une grimace déforma immédiatement quand l'infirmière se mit à palper sa jambe blessée. Elle mordit son poing pour étouffer un cri.

« **Bien. Je vais vous donner une potion reconstituante dès que j'aurais remis l'os en place. Tenez-vous bien. A trois. Un… Deux…** »

La sorcière agrippa la main de son frère d'une étreinte de fer quand Mme Pomfresh anticipa le décompte et remis l'os droit dans un claquement sec. Un cri s'étouffa contre ses dents serrées, et des larmes de douleur perlèrent au coin de ses prunelles d'émeraude.

« **Voilà, c'est fait. Buvez ceci à présent, ça va ressouder les os et vous aider à récupérer de votre perte d'énergie.**

 **— Ma perte d'énergie ?** Interrogea la brunette avec un regard perplexe.

— **Vous avez brûlé une quantité considérable d'énergie. J'ignore comment. Il aurait fallu un sort d'une très grande puissance pour cela, mais ce n'est pas de votre niveau. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller mieux d'ici quelques heures. Et dans un jour ou deux, quand votre jambe sera complètement remise, vous pourrez sortir. En attendant, tenez-vous tranquille, ou bien j'interdis toutes les visites, même celles de votre frère.**

 **— Bien madame** , acquiesça docilement la lionne. »

Satisfaite, l'infirmière se retourna pour aller ausculter Marlène, écartant ainsi les maraudeurs qui étaient en train de prendre de ses nouvelles. Gregory arrivait près d'elle quand Sirius se retourna pour lui adresser un sourire joyeux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans l'infirmerie, et la brunette était étonnée que l'infirmière ne jette pas tout le monde dehors, comme à l'accoutumée.

« **Ne refais jamais un truc comme ça** , souffla Gregory en lui prenant la main. **Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs…**

 **— Je sais, je suis désolée.**

 **— En tout cas, ton dernier sort était vraiment puissant** , intervint Sirius. **J'ai senti le souffle qui a propulsé les mangemorts en arrière, et pourtant, je n'étais pas tout près. Comment tu as fait ça ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas. J'étais probablement à bout…** »

Le maraudeur hocha la tête, et passa une main leste dans sa crinière brune avant de s'esquiver en ricanant tandis que la jeune sorcière grondait sourdement.

« **On doit y aller. On revient très vite, d'accord ?**

 **— Oui, pas de soucis. Je suis contente que vous soyez passés** , répondit la jeune femme en reprenant une expression avenante. »

Elle salua les maraudeurs qui s'éclipsèrent de l'infirmerie, et retourna son attention sur ceux qui l'entouraient. Il y avait Lily, Alice, son frère et Gregory. Le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor attendait un peu plus loin. Catalina chercha le regard pétillant de sa camarade, Lenora, mais elle ne le trouva pas.

« **Où est Lenora ?** Demanda-t-elle brusquement. **Elle a été blessée elle aussi ?** »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Reportant alors son regard sur son entourage, elle vit les yeux rougis de Lily et d'Alice, et l'air peiné de Gregory. A bien y regarder, l'équipe n'avait pas non plus l'air joyeuse.

« **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?** Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, d'une voix hésitante.

— **Oh Catalina… Je suis désolée mais…** Commença Lily d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots…

— **Elle a été touchée** , termina Alice. **Un éclair vert, un peu avant que le souffle de ton sortilège n'envoie les mangemorts valser…**

 **— Vert…** »

La brunette secoua la tête.

« **Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas… Elle n'est pas…** »

Malheureusement, le visage de ses amis ne s'éclaira pas comme s'ils lui avaient fait une bonne blague. La tristesse s'abattit alors sur elle. Elle refoula ses larmes, mais elle se renfonça dans son oreiller. Gregory lui serra la main, cherchant à la réconforter, tandis que son frère lui frottait doucement la jambe. Un silence de plomb suivit cet instant, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière se redresse.

« **Vous semblez bien vous remettre, miss McKinnon. Encore un peu de repos et vous pourrez sortir.** »

Catalina leva le regard vers sa camarade de chambre, et constata qu'elle avait mauvaise mine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré. Elle croisa le regard embué de la commentatrice des matchs de Quidditch de l'école, et secoua la tête d'un air navré.

—

Sortir de l'infirmerie fut un soulagement pour la jeune Taylor. Son frère étant reparti la veille, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Par ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. La perte d'une camarade, d'une amie, était dure à encaisser. Elle se blindait comme elle pouvait, essayant de se montrer forte pour les autres, mais elle était sur le point de pleurer à tout moment de la journée. Même l'approche du bal d'Halloween, à deux semaines de là, ne parvenait pas à la sortir de sa torpeur.

Quelques jours après son retour dans le dortoir, le professeur Dumbledore annonça qu'un hommage serait fait aux disparus lors du jour de la Toussaint. L'humeur générale était sombre, à Poudlard, après cette attaque. A tel point qu'on en oubliait même de se questionner sur la présence du dragon dans l'établissement. Selon certains, il était clair que c'était une diversion des mangemorts pour pouvoir attaquer et tuer en masse. Mais d'autres l'avait tout simplement oublié.

Pas Alice, cependant. Même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Frank, la blondinette en parlait parfois le soir avec Catalina.

« **Mon père a entendu des bruits, à propos du dragon qui a ravagé la Grande Salle** , glissa-t-elle un jour, alors qu'elle jouaient à la bataille explosive en espérant oublier le chagrin qui leur étreignait le cœur. **Tu sais qu'il travaille au département des mystères, hein ? Eh bien, apparemment, le dragon que les dresseurs ont emmené dans la réserve en Roumanie porterait un symbole, gravé dans sa chair.**

 **— Vraiment ? Où ça ? Et quel symbole ?**

 **— Selon ce qui se dit, le dragon aurait été marqué sous une écaille, à la jonction de ses ailes. Et ce symbole se rapporterait à l'histoire entre deux sociétés secrètes, qui se sont affrontés tout au long de l'histoire.**

 **— Mais comment il sait ça ? Je veux dire, si c'est des sociétés secrètes, leurs membres ne vont pas crier sur tous les toits ce qu'il se passe, non ?**

 **— D'après ce que je sais, il y a eu un violent affrontement, en 1912, et c'est à cette occasion qu'on a pu avoir quelques maigres renseignements. Mais le Ministère est toujours sur les dents, depuis cette histoire, parce qu'ils ignorent qui en est membre, et dans quel but ces sociétés s'affrontent.**

 **— Et le rapport avec le dragon ?**

 **— C'est là que ça devint intéressant. Le dragon, donc, porterait la marque du Cercle de Seth. Le Ministère ignore ce qu'ils font, à proprement parler, mais j'ai une théorie.**

 **— Seth ? Ce n'est pas le dieu du chaos dans la mythologie égyptienne ?**

 **— Si, et je pense donc que le Cercle de Seth, qui s'oppose à l'Union de Scorpion, doit vouloir éliminer le bien et l'ordre. Et quel meilleur moyen, pour ça, que de laisser un dragon ravager le lieu d'apprentissage de milliers de jeunes sorciers ? Quel meilleur moyen que d'utiliser ce désastre pour laisser le champ libre aux mangemorts pour une attaque tragique, le même jour ?**

 **— Mais dans quel but ? Je veux dire, okay, provoquer le chaos et tout, mais… Pourquoi ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas. Mon père semble persuadé que le Cercle de Seth œuvre pour le dieu, mais…. Mais ça n'existe pas les dieux, hein ?**

 **— En tant que tel ? Je dirais que non. Mais tu sais, dans l'Histoire, il y a eu des sorciers si puissants qu'ils se sont fait adorés comme des dieux…**

 **— Ah bon ?**

 **— Oui, regarde Odin, Thor, Loki… Avec les dernières recherches des archéomages, on sait maintenant que c'était des sorciers, et non des dieux. Leur puissance leur a permis de s'imposer parmi les moldus, et de se faire adorer comme des dieux. Je ne serais pas étonnée que ce soit la même chose à propos de toutes les mythologies du monde, incluant donc la mythologie égyptienne.** »

Alice médita les paroles de son amie un moment, posant distraitement une carte et faisant exploser leur jeu.

Sursautant quand ses sourcils roussirent légèrement, Catalina secoua la tête, et sortit sa baguette pour se nettoyer.

« **Tu crois que le Cercle de Seth et l'Union de Scorpion œuvrent vraiment pour des sorciers si puissants que ça ?**

 **— Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas de Scorpion dans la mythologie égyptienne. Après, il y a bien Serket, la déesse scorpion, ou bien le Roi Scorpion, qui aurait unifié le peuple égyptien, mais sinon…**

 **— Mais pour Seth ?**

 **— Si j'en crois ce qui a été découvert par les archéomages, il est tout à fait possible que Seth ait été un sorcier. De même que les autres dieux du panthéon égyptien.**

 **— Je me demande quel serait leur intérêt à servir Tu-Sais-Qui…**

 **— Tu penses vraiment qu'ils le servent ?**

 **— Ben, c'est plutôt évident, quand on sait que c'est à cause de leur diversion qu'on a été à Pré-Au-Lard, et que les mangemorts ont attaqués ensuite en masse…**

 **— Mais on n'est pas sûrs que ce soit de leur fait, le dragon… Ce n'est que des bruits…**

 **— Tu as sans doute raison. Mais quand même…** »

Alice secoua la tête, puis prit congé. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Frank à la bibliothèque. Catalina la serra dans ses bras, avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil en face de l'âtre. Elle serait bien allée faire un tour dehors, mais la petite bruine qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis quelques jours l'en avait dissuadée.

Un hibou s'engouffra soudain par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Surprise, la lionne reconnut celui qu'utilisait l'oncle de James, et se dépêcha de prendre la missive accrochée à sa patte.

« **Je suis désolée, Grincheux, je n'ai rien à te donner. Tu devrais aller à la volière, avec les autres. Les elfes ont sûrement mis un peu de nourriture à disposition.** »

Le volatile hulula deux fois, d'un air furieux, et manqua de becqueter sa main, avant de repartir d'où il était venu. Catalina soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, avant de décacheter la lettre. Elle la lut rapidement, avant de s'atteler à une réponse. Charlus lui demandait s'il était possible de la rencontrer dans la semaine, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Il aurait fait quelques avancées dans son enquête. La brunette écrivit donc son consentement, mais garda ensuite le parchemin dans une de ses poches. Elle décida de bouger de la salle commune presque déserte, et fit un tour aux cuisines.

Là, elle put avoir de quoi sustenter Grincheux, et elle en profita pour se faire préparer un sandwich au poulet rôti et à la mayonnaise. Une fois rassasiée, elle entreprit de monter jusqu'à la volière, sans croiser âme qui vive.

Intriguée, elle se demandait où étaient tous les élèves. C'était dimanche, et elle n'avait jamais vu la salle commune aussi déserte. Que les maraudeurs soient en vadrouille, elle comprenait. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils concoctent quelques farces contre les Serpentards dans la semaine, et qu'ils fassent leurs préparatifs le dimanche, pour le lendemain. Mais les autres élèves ? Il n'y avait personne dehors avec la pluie, alors elle se demandait où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être.

Elle atteignit la volière sans rencontrer autre chose que des fantômes, et haussa les épaules.

« **Grincheux ? J'ai ici de quoi te récompenser mon grand** , appela-t-elle doucement. »

Immédiatement, le hibou apparut. Il ne semblait plus lui en vouloir d'avoir dû ressortir d'où il était venu sans récompense. Ou bien était-ce l'odeur du pain fraîchement toasté qui lui faisait oublier son ressentiment. Toujours est-il qu'elle le laissa se sustenter tant qu'il voulait, avant qu'il ne tende la patte pour qu'elle accroche sa lettre.

En redescendant de la volière, Catalina rentra par inadvertance dans le dos d'un élève. Toute à ses pensées, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« **Désolée** , s'excusa-t-elle machinalement en s'apprêtant à reprendre sa route. »

Mais alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers le pauvre infortuné qu'elle avait cogné, elle se figea. Devant elle se tenait Miranda Yaxley, une élève de Serpentard de cinquième année. Mais elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Ses yeux fixaient la brunette sans émotion. La lionne ne pouvait rien lire non lus sur son expression vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua sa camarade.

« **He, Yaxley…** , tenta-t-elle, avant de la secouer un peu plus fort. **Yaxley !** »

La couleuvre cligna des paupières une fois. Une flamme sembla s'allumer dans ses yeux, alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient pour débiter une litanie de mots incompréhensibles. Perturbée, Catalina se recula doucement, alors que la verte et argent continuait son charabia. En s'intéressant un peu aux sonorités que dégageaient les paroles de la blonde, la lionne crut reconnaître le dialecte qu'elle parlait. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. En effet, Miranda s'effondra soudain à ses pieds, molle comme une poupée de chiffon.

« **Yaxley !** S'affola la brune en s'agenouillant à son côté. »

L'élève ne montrait aucun signe vital. Les doigts de la rouge et or, pourtant placé sur la carotide, ne sentaient aucun pouls. La panique enfla alors, et la Gryffondor décida de relever comme elle le put sa camarade. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et Miranda semblait morte. Terriblement et définitivement morte.

La gorge serrée, Catalina passa un bras de la jeune fille autour de ses épaules, et elle commença à avancer dans les couloirs du château, se dirigeant aussi rapidement que possible vers l'infirmerie. Tout semblait désert, et la lionne s'affolait de plus en plus.

« **Mme Pomfresh !** Hurla-t-elle en arrivant à proximité de l'infirmerie, chancelant sous le poids mort de Miranda Yaxley. **Mme Pomfresh !** »

L'infirmière jaillit de son antre, s'apprêtant à rouspéter pour avoir le calme, quand elle avisa la situation. Avec un temps de réaction record, elle se trouva auprès de la Gryffondor et l'aida à faire entrer la verte et argent dans l'infirmerie, l'installant sommairement sur l'un des lits vides.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** »

Catalina secoua la tête.

« **Je ne sais pas. Je… Elle me regardait bizarrement, et puis elle s'est mise à parler dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Et elle s'est effondrée. Est-ce qu'elle est… ?** »

L'infirmière agita sa baguette selon un schéma précis autour de l'inconsciente, avant de soupirer quand une aura dorée entoura brièvement le lit.

« **Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est simplement plongée dans un coma profond. Ses signes vitaux semblent ralentis, comme si elle hibernait.** »

La rouge et or se tordait les mains d'angoisse en regardant la pâleur inquiétante de Miranda. Une partie d'elle fut rassurée par la réponse de l'infirmière, mais elle s'inquiétait quand même. Que ce soit une élève de Serpentard ne comptait pas. La jeune fille ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne se réjouissait pas de l'état dans lequel elle se retrouvait.

Tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'affairait de l'autre côté du lit, la brunette se saisit de la main pâle de la jeune Yaxley, la serrant entre ses doigts, essayant de réchauffer son épiderme résolument froid. La pulpe de son index frotta quelques chose de rugueux sur le poignet de l'élève. Comme une cicatrice. Catalina retourna doucement la main qu'elle tenait, et écarta son index pour observer ce qui l'interpelait. C'était effectivement une cicatrice. Blanchâtre, elle se détachait nettement sur le teint pourtant d'albâtre de la jeune fille. Elle semblait représenter une sorte de hiéroglyphe. Le dessin éveilla quelque chose dans la mémoire de la lionne, mais son inquiétude pour la comateuse l'empêchait de s'appesantir dessus.

« **Vous pouvez y aller, miss Taylor. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui a causé l'état de Miss Yaxley, mais ses signes vitaux sont bons. Son cœur bat à nouveau régulièrement.**

 **— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais rester jusqu'à son réveil…**

 **— Hélas, je ne sais pas quand elle se réveillera. Il faut que je fasse un diagnostic plus approf-** »

L'infirmière s'interrompit alors que la verte et argent tressautait. Catalina resserra son étreinte sur la main délicate qu'elle tenait. L'endormie ouvrit alors les yeux, papillonnant des paupières un instant tandis que la lumière vive de l'infirmerie agressait ses pupilles, et tenta de se relever. Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha, et lui fit boire une potion.

Quand la sorcière s'écarta finalement, une fois que la fiole fut vide, Miranda tourna les yeux vers la lionne.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Taylor** , grommela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

— **Je suis celle qui t'a amenée ici. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure ? Tu paraissais… ailleurs. Et tu disais quoi ?**

 **— De quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas vue avant maintenant… J'étais dans la salle commune et je…** »

La Yaxley s'interrompit, l'air soudain effrayée.

« **Oh non, ça a recommencé…**

 **— Qu'est-ce qui a recommencé ?**

 **— C'est… Je…. Eh bien, ça ne te regarde pas, Taylor !**

 **— Yaxley ! Tu m'as fixée, tu as débité un charabia sans queue ni tête, et tu t'es effondrée sous mes yeux. Je te croyais morte ! Et ça ne me regarde pas ?**

 **— Laisses-moi tranquille.**

 **— Non. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Je peux peut-être t'aider…**

 **— Je ne-**

 **— Miss Taylor, vous allez pouvoir y aller, étant donné que miss Yaxley est réveillée** , interrompit soudain l'infirmière en revenant.

— **Mais, madame…**

 **— Pas de mais. Miss Yaxley a besoin de se reposer. Allez, oust. Filez.** »

Se renfrognant, Catalina hocha tout de même la tête.

« **Bien. Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça, Yaxley. A plus tard.** »

Après un dernier regard à l'expression butée de la couleuvre, et à celle fermée de l'infirmière, Catalina quitta l'infirmerie.

Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, cette fois, les couloirs étaient pleins. Ils fourmillaient d'élèves, et le chahut que cela engendrait donnait mal à la tête à la brunette.

Alice arriva vers elle en courant, l'air inquiet.

« **Catalina, où est-ce que tu étais passée ? Tu m'accompagnais pour aller à la bibliothèque, et soudain, tu t'es volatilisée !**

 **— Que... Hein ? Mais non, tu… Tu voulais aller rejoindre Frank, et je suis restée dans la salle commune… Et puis Grincheux est arrivé…**

 **— De quoi tu parles ? Qui est Grincheux ?**

 **— C'est... C'est le hibou de l'oncle de Potter. Il voulait qu'on se voit pour parler encore de l'enquête…** »

Alice fronça les sourcils.

« **Je te jures, tu étais avec moi en sortant de la salle commune… Tu es sûre que ça va ?** »

La brunette hocha la tête, perplexe. D'abord l'histoire avec Miranda, et maintenant ça… Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond, ici ?

« **Ah, Taylor, te voilà !** Intervint une voix masculine. **J'ai une lettre de mon oncle pour toi !** »

Interdite, la lionne se figea en voyant approcher James. Il lui tendit la lettre avec un grand sourire, attendant qu'elle la prenne. Ce qu'elle fit doucement.

« **Tu faisais quoi à la volière tout à l'heure ? Je t'y ai vu alors qu'on sortait voir Hagrid avec les gars…** »

De plus en plus perdue, Catalina regardait tour à tour James et Alice, la lettre de l'oncle de James en main.

« **Je… Je ne suis plus sûre…** »

Puis, secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur la lettre. C'était étrange. Elle se souvenait pourtant de Grincheux débarquant dans la salle commune… Elle décacheta le parchemin, et parcourut les lignes rapidement.

 _Catalina,_

 _J'ai appris pour l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'ai pas pu être présent, mais des collègues m'ont raconté comme James, toi et vos amis vous avez retenu les mangemorts le temps que le ministère intervienne. Je tenais à te féliciter pour ton courage. Mais tu as été très imprudente. Il ne fait pas bon que les mangemorts te voient. J'ai découvert quelque chose à propos du meurtre de tes parents, et c'est relié à Tu-Sais-Qui et ses sbires. Je crois que ça va t'intéresser._

 _Peux-tu me retrouver dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore demain matin, dès huit heures ? Albus est d'accord, et ton frère viendra également._

 _Réponds-moi au dos de cette lettre._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Charlus._

La main qui tenait la lettre tremblait. Alice s'en aperçut et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras.

« **Hé, tout va bien ?**

 **— Oui. Je… Je crois. Et si on retournait dans la salle commune ?** »

La blonde marqua son approbation, et elles se dirigèrent vers le septième étage. James les accompagna. D'après lui, le reste des maraudeurs devait déjà s'y trouver.

« **Alors, il dit quoi mon oncle ?** Questionna-t-il, sur le chemin.

— **Il croit avoir trouvé quelque chose… Ce serait relié à Tu-Sais-Qui…**

 **— Oh. Ça ne sent pas bon…**

 **— Non, en effet.** »

 _Et que dire de ce qui vient de se passer ?_ Songea-t-elle en longeant le portrait d'un troll qui tapait sur la tête d'un gobelin.

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! :)

Et, oui, je sais, c'est un peu confus la fin, n'est ce pas ? Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, mais après l'avoir réécrite cinq fois, c'est le meilleur jet qui en est ressorti.

Vous comprendrez par la suite, ne vous en faites pas.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié !

Ah. Si. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de beaucoup toucher à mon ordinateur ce mois-ci, donc le prochain chapitre n'est pas très avancé. J'espère avoir plus de temps le mois qui vient, sinon, je risque de retarder légèrement la publication. Je vous en dirai plus en temps voulu !

Bisous bisous !


	10. Sorry

Bonjour à tous, ou bonsoir, selon quand vous lisez ce message.

Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas pu boucler ce chapitre ce mois-ci, malheureusement.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews, mais elles m'ont fait plaisir 3

Je supprimerais ce chapitre courant janvier, avant de mettre le chapitre proprement dit fin janvier !

Bisous et bonnes fêtes !


End file.
